Lo que es el amor
by celestialprincess55
Summary: ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer para que él no sufra?... Todo...¿Incluso sacrificar tu libertad, tu vida y tu alma?... Sí... ¿Por alguien que ni siquiera te corresponde?...Sí
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola a todos. Este es mi primer fanfic de KKM y mi primer fanfic publicado en , aunque no el primero que he hecho jejeje. Espero que les guste. Dejen sus comentarios porfis.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de KKM no me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias: Yaoi/ Shounen-Ai  
><strong>

**Rated: T (puede cambiar en algún momento, aún no sé si agragar lemon jejeje)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

**Cumpleaños, lágrimas y pastel de chocolate**.

* * *

><p>- ¡Ohh, wow! Luce fantástico, papá – exclamó con entusiasmo una muy sonriente y emocionada joven de vivaces ojos cafés y largo cabello castaño hasta la cintura.<p>

- ¿Tú crees?

- Por supuesto que sí, este es sin duda el mejor de todos. – respondió la chica, levantándose de su asiento para abrazar a su muy querido papá Wolfram.

- Supongo que todo fue gracias a tu ayuda – dijo él, mientras la rodeaba con los brazos y le palmeaba suavemente la cabeza que ya le llegaba hasta el hombro

La pequeña Greta, con catorce años de edad cumplidos, ya no era, ni mucho menos, tan pequeña como en aquel tiempo en que había llegado por primera vez al castillo, hacia casi cuatro años atrás, cuando había sido adoptada por el Mau, La princesa estaba creciendo rápidamente, no sólo en tamaño, sino también en gracia y belleza. Con cada nuevo día que pasaba, la joven se iba transformando cada vez más en una auténtica joya.

A los ojos de Wolfram, su orgulloso padre de 85 años (con apariencia de 16), Greta era la niña más hermosa del mundo. Para él, no existía ni en este ni en ningún reino, una joven dama que fuera más hermosa que su pequeña princesa.

- Creo que te luciste, papá. Seguramente a mi papi Yuuri le agradará mucho lo que preparaste para él – le susurró Greta al oído mientras lo abrazaba. Al separarse de él, le guiñó un ojo para luego dar media vuelta y encaminarse, tarareando alegremente, hacia la puerta de la cocina. Antes de salir por ella, se volvió con una sonrisa hacia su padre y le dijo:

- Los estaré esperando en el jardín para celebrar juntos. No tarden mucho, ¿vale?

- ¿Eh? – Wolfram la miró, extrañado, unos segundos mientras se alejaba caminando por el pasillo antes de reaccionar y salir corriendo para alcanzarla -. ¡Espera, Greta!

- ¿Qué ocurre? – la chica se detuvo a mitad de camino.

- ¿No se supone, que iríamos juntos a darle la sorpresa y a entregarle el pastel?

Greta comenzó a reír cantarinamente. Wolfram la miró, entre molesto y confundido. ¿Cuál es la gracia en todo esto? – pensó. Finalmente, cuando dejó de reír, Greta miró a Wolfram con seriedad, pero con la risa todavía pintada en los ojos.

- No, no, papá – le dijó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación –. El pastel lo preparaste tú y sólo tú, por lo tanto es justo que tú solito se lo des. Seguramente le agradará el detalle. Además yo ya tengo mi regalo para él – terminó de de decir la joven, al tiempo que se encogía de hombros, y sin más dio media vuelta y desapareció por un recodo antes de que Wolfram pudiera detenerla.

El soldado mazoku resopló, incapaz de enojarse con su hija, y dando un suspiró regresó a la cocina, donde un enorme pastel de chocolate, magníficamente decorado con betún y pedazos de galleta, descansaba sobre un plato encima de la mesa.

Wolfram contempló su gran obra maestra con una sonrisa ligeramente petulante. En verdad que ese pastel lucía estupendo. Aunque claro, todo se debía a la valiosísima ayuda de Greta y las múltiples horas que había pasado practicando con su hija, día tras día, para mejorar su técnica hasta llegar al resultado actual. Había que admitir que sus primeros intentos habían resultado catastróficos.

El chico, apenas si podía creer que hubiera logrado preparar algo semejante. Después de todo, las cosas de la cocina no se le daban muy bien. Era un soldado, por todos los cielos, no había necesidad para él de ser bueno en algo como aquello. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, el gran pastel, preparado especialmente para ese día… para esa persona.

Wolfram se sonrojó al pensar en él … en Yuuri. Se puso más rojo y de nuevo resopló. Más le valía al enclenque darle gracias por esto.¡Oh si! Definitivamente tendría que agradecérselo, de lo contrarío, el joven demonio mazoku se encargaría de tostarlo vivo.

El chico rubio tomó el pastel y sonrió de nuevo, esta vez con ternura y anhelo reflejado en sus hermosos ojos verdes. Realmente se sentía orgulloso de su trabajo. Esperaba que a Yuuri le gustara. Y sin darle más vueltas al asunto, salió de la cocina con rumbo a la oficina del Maoh.

* * *

><p>Solo, en su oficina, Yuuri Shibuya firmaba la pila de documentos que tenía pendientes. El rasgueo de la pluma sobre el papel era el único sonido que se escuchaba en la vacìa estancia. Era un trabajo pesado y aburrido, pero el joven ya no se quejaba ni huía de su labor como hiciera cuatro años atrás cuando por primera vez llego a Shin Makoku para descubrir que era nada más y nada menos que el soberano de una gran nación de demonios.<p>

El dìa de hoy era su cumpleaños número diecinueve y la conciencia de ese hecho, le traía a la memoria viejos recuerdos. Recuerdos del primer día en que visitó Shin Makoku

Mientras las escenas de aquellos tiempos le venían a la memoria, Yuuri no podía evitar sonreír para sus adentros al recordar toda su confusión, su ingenuidad y su completa falta de carácter para gobernar, así como su indecisión y torpeza. Debía admitir que Wolfram había tenido razón al decir que era un enclenque. Todavía había ocasiones en que lo era, aunque claro, nunca aceptaría ese hecho abiertamente frente a su amigo rubio.

Sin embargo, no cabía duda de que Yuuri había cambiado mucho desde entonces. Y vaay que había cambiado.

Si bien su gentileza, su amabilidad y compasión, así como su pacifismo e ideales se habían conservado intactos tras todos esos años; la transformación que se había ido suscitando paulatinamente en él a través de los años en varios otros aspectos de su personalidad era algo innegable.

En la actualidad, el joven Maoh poseía ya el porte, la astucia y las características todas de un verdadero rey. Su manera de actuar, de vestir, de caminar y de hablar eran completamente diferentes de las de aquel chico simple de 15 años que alguna vez fue.

Desde el momento en que verdaderamente decidió aceptar su cargo como Maoh, Yuuri había dado todo de sí para convertirse en el monarca que su país merecía: un soberano prudente, capaz y benévolo que pudiera gobernar con justicia y sabiduría a la nación. De modo que había puesto todo su empeño y dedicación en aprender todo lo necesario para llevar a cabo dicho propósito.

Había pasado largas horas y dìas estudiado caligrafía,oratoria, historia, leyes, geografía, música y poesìa con Gunter; etiqueta, danza, equitación y esgrima con Wolfram y Conrad; estrategia militar, administración, polìtica, diplomacia y negociaciòn con Gwendal, incluso había dedicado algo de tiempo a estudiar un poco de ciencia en los laboratorios con Anissina (acción que le había valido varias lesiones y traumas de por vida sin duda, aunque había que admitir que por lo menos había aprendido un par de cosas interesantes). También había estudiado un poco de astronomía y navegación.

En la Tierra, Yuuri recientemente habìa logrado ingresar a la universidad para estudiar Relaciones Internacionales y Economía, esperando con ello mejorar aún más sus habilidades.

Y todo su esfuerzo, todo su estudio, todos las noches de desvelo y las largas horas de soportar arduo entrenamiento por fin estaban dando frutos. Yuuri Shibuya ya no era ningún debelicho, se había convertido el Rey Demonio de Shin Makoku, capaz de controlar su magia y sus poderes. Y con cada nuevo día que pasaba se volvía cada vez más fuerte y se sentía más seguro de sí mismo.

El nuevo Yuuri Shibuya era capaz de escribir y pronunciar un discurso político con asertividad, fuerza y decisión ante un gran auditorio, sin trabarse y sin que las piernas le temblaran como mantequilla, conocía mucho de la historia y costumbres de su pueblo, montaba a caballo como un auténtico jinete, bailaba con gracia, sabía tocar la faluta y el piano y podía medirse como un igual, sin hacer el rídiculo, frente a Wolfram o Conrad con la espada.

Físicamente, el chico también había cambiado mucho. Llevaba el cabello un poco más largo que cuando tennía 15, aunque no tanto como en su versión más oscura del Maoh, su cuerpo, antes flacucho y débil, se había transformado en uno fuerte, esbelto, fornido y atlético (sin duda producto del ejercicio que hacía en el baseball y en sus entrenamientos con la espada), sus ojos, negros y profundos, reflejaban mucha más sabiduría y seriedad que anteriormente, aunque aún conservaban ese brillo risueño y gentil de cuando era más joven. También había crecido varios centímetros. Ahora era mucho más alto que Wolfram, Yuuri estaba seguro que por lo menos le sacba una cabeza al que una vez había sido de su misma estatura y pese a que era cierto que aún no era tan alto como Conrad, al menos ya no tenía que levantar tanto la vista para mirar a los ojos a su padrino.

Aún le quedaba mucho por aprender y mejorar, pero al joven las cosas le estabna saliendo de maravilla, sólo tenía que continuar esforzándose. Nuevamente una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

(Toc, toc, toc)…

Yuuri se vio sacado de su ensimismamiento cuando escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta de su oficina.

- Adelante – contestó con voz tranquila y pausada.

La puerta se abrió para dar paso a un hombre alto y castaño con una enorme y amable sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

- ¡Ah, Conrad! – exclamó Yuuri con agrado en cuanto vio a su padrino. Su rostro iluminándose con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Buenos días, majestad – respondió el castaño sonriéndole aún más.

- Es Yuuri, Conrad… Yuu - ri – reprendió el joven rey al tiempo que hacía una mueca de fastidio al escuchar a su padrino llamarlo por su título nuevamente - ¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirlo? –. Cruzó los brazos y miró a su padrino con ojos tristes.

- De acuerdo, Yuuri – dijo Conrad.

El chico sonrió, satisfecho con la respuesta temporal de su padrino, aunque sabía que más tarde tendría que recordárselo de nuevo. Aún cuando había sido él, el que le había dado el nombre y pese a llevar cuatro años de conocerse, Conrad parecía incapaz de llamarlo por su nombre.

- Y… ¿qué te trae por acá tan temprano en la mañana?

- Vine para darle mis felicitaciones y entregarle mi regalo de cumpleaños – contestó el soldado al tiempo que sacaba del bolsillo una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo y se la tendía. Yuuri la tomó.

- No es mucho pero… - se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Bah! No te preocupes – respondió el Maoh con una leve sonrisa –. Muchas gracias, Conrad.

Conrad lo miró. Había algo extraño en la mirada de su ahijado que le hizo pensar que algo no iba bien con él.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó con cautela, no queriendo importunar al rey.

- ¿Eh? ¿qué? – respondió un muy distraído Yuuri.

- Parece que algo le preocupa, ¿se encuentra bien?

- Mmmm…

Yuuri se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la ventana, dándole la espalda al hombre que tenía enfrente, para mirar a través del cristal hacia el exterior y suspirando melancólicamente dijo:

- Ya han pasado cuatro años, Conrad.

- Ya veo –. Conrad agachó la cabeza en un gesto de entendimiento al tiempo que sus puños se cerraban con fuerza –. Se refiere a…

Yuuri lo cortó antes de que pudiera terminar.

- Sí, me refiero a Wolfram.

* * *

><p>Wolfram llegó frente a la puerta de la oficina de Yuuri con el pastel en las manos y una sonrisa en el rostro, listo para sorprender a su prometido. Estaba a punto de tocar cuando escuchó la voz de Yuuri pronunciar su nombre desde adentro. Parecía que estaba hablando con alguien sobre… ¿él?<p>

El chico mazoku no se habría detenido jamás a escuchar una conversación privada de Yuuri, aunque tratara sobre él, si el tono de voz que manifestara su prometido al hablar no hubiese sido tan angustiante. Parecía como si el monarca estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar.

Quizá en el pasado Wolfram habría irrumpido estruendosamente en la habitación, sin consideración alguna, y armado un alboroto para exigirle una explicación a Yuuri del porque hablaba de él a sus espaldas, pero en aquellos días, el orgulloso ex-príncipe había aprendido a controlar mucho mejor su ímpetu, de modo que ya no solía hacer tanto escándalo ni espiar tan seguido a su prometido. Sin embargo, en ese momento, se vio incapaz de moverse de su lugar para evitar oír lo que se estaba diciendo ahí dentro.

- Si tanto le preocupa, majestad, creo que debería hablarlo claro con él – la voz seria y sincera de Conrad se dejó oír.

Wolfram no pudo evitar sentir una ligera punzada de celos al escuchar la voz de su hermano. Debió suponer que era él con quien Yuuri estaba hablando tan confiadamente. ¿Con quién si no? Al chico le dolía que Yuuri no confiara del mismo modo en él. ¿Por qué nunca le contaba a él lo que le preocupaba del mismo modo tan familiar que hacía con Conrad?

Se escuchó un ruido como si alguien acabara de derrumbarse en una silla sin ningún cuidado.

- Ese es el problema. Yo no… no puedo hacer eso…No puedo decirle.

Silencio. Wolfram esperó con impaciencia a que Yuuri continuara. Por alguna razón inexplicable, tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a todo aquéllo. La felicidad que minutos atrás sintiera, comenzaba a abandonarlo. Algo estaba mal, muy mal. Lo sabía, lo sentía, pero no podía moverse. Tras unos segundos que se hicieron eternos, la voz de Yuuri sonó nuevamente en un susurró ahogado apenas audible cargado de culpa.

- No quiero lastimarlo, Conrad.

- ¡Pero no se da cuenta que así sólo conseguirá lastimarlo más! ¿Acaso no ve que todo este tiempo le ha estado dando falsas esperanzas al no decirle la verdad?

Wolfram se sorprendió de lo alterada que se escuchó la voz de Weller en ese momento. Nunca habría pensado que su hermano pudiera hablarle así a Yurri. Aquello casi había sido un grito de enojo. Al parecer Yuuri también se había sorprendido porque tardó varios minutos en volver a hablar y cuando lo hizo parecía que estaba sollozando.

- Lo sé , Conrad, lo sé. Precisamente por eso es que me siento así. Porque sé que al mantener haber mantenido esta farsa por tanto tiempo sólo he alimentado su esperanza cuando realmente nunca ha existido ninguna posibilidad de que yo… de que yo…

- ¿De qué lo amé? – inquirió la voz un poco más calmada de Conrad.

- Sí. – suspiró Yuuri – .Nunca ha habido nada, Conrad. Nunca lo he amado y nunca podré hacerlo. Somos dos chicos, después de todo y aunque sé bien que en este mundo la relación entre personas del mismo sexo está más que permitida y no es mal vista por nadie; sigue siendo algo con lo que yo no puedo sentirme cómodo. Respeto a quien decida entablar una relación con alguien de su sexo y no me molesta, pero yo no puedo. No puedo.

Wolfram se había quedado helado al escuchar aquello. Sentía como si su corazón hubiera dejado de latir, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y él deseaba salir corriendo de ahí lo antes posible, dejar de escuchar todo aquello, olvidar que había pasado, pero sus piernas no respondían.

- ¿En verdad esa es la única razón por la que no puede aceptarlo, majestad? –preguntó Conrad – Si es así, no me parece que sea la mejor de las razones.

- Lo sé. Pero no sólo es eso, Conrad – respondió Yuuri con pesadumbre y luego continuó en un tono muy diferente:

- Tú hermano se ha pasado la vida persiguiéndome desde que llegue aquí. Se ha pasado la vida alejando a todas las chicas que han tratado de acercarse a mí - la voz de Yuuri comenzaba a sonar demasiado alto, demasiado alterada. Como si estuviera liberándose de un peso enorme y no pudiera contenerse. Comenzó a gritar.

Tengo diecinueve años, Conrad y nunca he tenido novia. ¿Cómo se supone que la iba a tener si Wolfram se la pasa ahuyentando a todo el que se acerca a mi persona? Nunca he sabido lo que se siente amar a alguien ¿Cómo voy a encontrar el amor así? ¿Cómo voy a identificarlo así?... Si él se la pasa impidiéndome hacer nada, siguiéndome a todos, mortificándome con sus rabietas… y berrinches… y…

- ¡Basta! ¡No permitiré que hable así de mi hermano!

Yuuri se calló en seguida. Conrad no había elevado su tono de voz, pero algo en la forma en que había dicho las últimas palabras indicaba claramente que no estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchando lo que el rey decía sobre Wolfram sin tomar cartas en el asunto. Por un momento sólo se escuchó la respiración entrecortada de Yuuri, detrás de la puerta. Cuando al fin se recuperó, su voz sonó triste y herida nuevamente.

- Lo siento. Tienes razón, Conrad. No tengo derecho a hablar así de él. Me ha apoyado tanto y yo en cambio... No… no quiero lastimarlo, de verdad.

- Está bien, majestad. Yo también lo lamento. Creo que ambos nos dejamos llevar un poco. Sé que no fue su intención.

- Lo siento, lo siento – Yuuri sollozaba.

Sigo pensando que hay un motivo más, detrás de todo esto, por el cual apenas ahora usted se ha puesto a considerar seriamente estas cuestiones por las que no se molestó mucho en pensar mucho anteriormente.

Wolfram contuvo la respiración detrás de la puerta y esperó. Fuera lo que fuese lo que Yuuri estaba a punto de decir, no pensaba que pudiera doler más de lo que ya dolía. En realidad, ya nada podía herirlo más, nada.

Error. Aún quedaba una cosa que podía terminar de hacer polvo a su pobre y destrozado corazón.

- Yo… conocí a alguien, Conrad.

Wolfram no pudo más y echó a correr. El pastel casi se le había resbalado de las manos al escuchar la última frase de Yuuri, pero como pudo consiguió atraparlo justo antes de que cayera al suelo y el ruido revelara su presencia a los que habían estado hablando en la oficina.

Las lágrimas, cálidas y numerosas, le resbalaban sin control por las mejillas mientras corría hacia su habitación, ansioso por llegar y tumbarse en la cama a llorar. Esperaba llegar a tiempo antes de desvanecerse por completo en algún lugar a medio pasillo. La visión comenzaba a ponérsele borrosa por tantas lágrimas.

Al fin divisó la puerta. La abrió de un tirón y la cerró dando un portazo. Acomodó sin mucho cuidado el pastel en su mesita de noche y fue entonces cuando las fuerzas por fin le fallaron; las rodillas se le doblaron y cayó hincado al suelo mientras era sacudido por los fuertes temblores provocados por sus sollozos.

Jamás en su vida se había sentido peor que en ese momento. Sentía que el aire le faltaba, la cabeza le daba vueltas, los ojos se le nublaban, su cuerpo se convulsionaba violentamente y el pecho le dolía de un modo tan terrible, como si lo hubieran atravesado de lado a lado con una espada de doble filo. Su corazón sangraba, aplastado, destrozado, pulverizado hasta no dejar más que diminutos pedazos que parecía imposible volver a pegar. Sentía que se estaba quemando por dentro.

Se abrazaba el cuerpo tratando desesperadamente de aplacar el agudo dolor que amenazaba con acabar con él, boqueaba en busca de aire, tratando de no ahogarse con sus propias lágrimas que no paraban de emanar de sus ojos.

No quería sentir más ese dolor. Quería desaparecer, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas dejar de existir en ese momento con tal de erradicar todo el daño que había sufrido.

No supo cuanto tiempo duró aquello. Le pareció que habían pasado horas, días, tal vez años, hasta que por fin comenzó a sentir que los temblores disminuían y el aire comenzaba a entrar más fácilmente a sus pulmones de nuevo. Las lágrimas también iban desapareciendo. Wolfram no se había dado cuenta en que momento había resbalado hasta quedar acostado boca abajo sobre suelo. El frío en su mejilla derecha, le hizo darse cuenta de su posición.

Cuando el llanto cesó, el chico permaneció varios minutos sin moverse, demasiado débil incluso para intentarlo. Cuando por fin lo hizo, le costó mucho trabajo lograr incorporarse hasta quedar sentado. Luego se arrastró dificultosamente y con mucho cuidado hasta su cama, donde se tumbó y cubrió con las mantas. Y de nuevo comenzó a llorar, está vez de un modo mucho menos violento, pero mucho más desolador. Las lágrimas se deslizaban silenciosa y lentamente por su bello rostro.

No supo en que momento se quedó dormido. Exhausto y dolorido, no dejó de soñar con Yuuri y su amor no correspondido. Continuamente sus mejillas volvían a cubrirse de lágrimas entre sueños.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo II.**

**Más lágrimas y consuelo. Los lazos entre un padre y su hija.**

* * *

><p>Greta esperaba, tarareando alegremente mientras terminaba de arreglar los últimos detalles de la mesa que Wolfram y ella habían preparado para celebrar el cumpleaños de Yuuri, a que sus dos padres llegaran para empezar con el festejo.<p>

La chica se sonrío a si misma al recordar lo lista que había sido al permitir que su papá Wolfram fuera solo a entregar el pastel y traer a su papi Yuuri. Seguramnete que así conseguiría acercarlos un poco más el uno al otro y de ese modo estaría ayudadndo también a su papá Wolfram.

Ahora que era un poco mayor, la muchacha comprendía mucho mejor los sentimientos de su segundo papá y deseaba de todo corazón poder verlo feliz. Realmente esperaba que ambos terminaran juntos, se casaran y vivieran felices por siempre como ocurría en los cuentos de hadas. De ese modo los tres podrían ser una verdadera familia, no es que no lo fueran ya, pero el toque romántico al asunto seguramente implicaría algunos cambios bastante agradables en el modo de vivir que llevaban y sus lazos se estrecharían mucho más. Todos serían felices.

Ciertamente, en el pasado, Greta había soñado con tener una mamá, pero ella sabía que ya tenía una que siempre estaba en su corazón y también tenía a Anissina para no prescindir del toque femenino. Además ella contaba con la bendición de tener Yurri y a Wolfram. No necesitaba más que eso para ser completamente feliz. Y si sus padres se casaban, mucho mejor para ella.

Serían como la familia de una amiga suya, a la que había conocido poco tiempo atrás, y que al igual que ella tenía dos papás adoptivos, con la diferencia de que los de ella si vivían juntos y llevaban casados un par de años. Al ver lo feliz que la familia de su amiga era de ese modo, Greta deseó que pasara lo mismo con la suya y ella creía fervientemente que ese día llegaría pronto. En los últimos años, sus padres se llevaban mucho mejor, peleaban menos, platicaban más y eran más unidos. El lazo que los unía era perceptible para cualquiera y la joven pensaba que lo único que necesitaban era un "empujoncito" para que todo se diera, sobre todo Yuuri.

Greta sabía que su papi Yuuri podía llegar a ser un poco cabezota a veces y que aunque era consciente de lo mucho que Wolfram lo quería, por alguna razón que la joven no entendía, su padre parecía tener un gran problema con el hecho de que tanto Wolfram como él fueran chicos. Sabía también que Yuuri había crecido en un mundo donde las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo eran tabú, cosa que a ella le parecía absurda puesto que la chica no veía nada de malo en algo como eso, para ella era algo de lo más normal y natural y no tenía nada de extraño que dos personas que se aman mutuamente estuvieran juntas siendo del mismo género , lo importante a final de cuentas, pensaba, eran los sentimientos y el corazón de las personas y tanto Yuuri como Wolfram (debajo de su máscara de niño arrogante) tenían un corazón de oro y parecían complementarse perfectamente el uno al otro.

Sí, Greta estaba segura de que eran la pareja perfecta. No le cabía la menor duda de ello y el día de hoy prometía ser una la oportunidad perfecta para "amañar un poco las circunstancias". La joven tenía un maravilloso plan entre manos.

Sonriendo más ampliamente al dar los últimos toques a sus propios preparativos para la fiesta, la chica se sentó en una de las sillas una vez terminado de arreglar todo y contempló su obra. Estaba perfecto. Ahora sólo tenía que esperar…

Y Greta esperó….

* * *

><p>Yuuri trataba, sin conseguirlo, de concentrarse en los documentos que le faltaban por firmar. Su reciente conversación con Conrad, aunque le había servido de desahogo, también lo había dejado bastante perturbado.<p>

Ahora no podía pensar en ninguna otra cosa que no fueran esos ojos verdes, ese cabello dorado y esa sonrisa amable y angelical que tan pocas veces se viera en el rostro de Wolfram.

Flashback…

- Conocí a alguien, Conrad.

- Oh… ya, de modo que es por eso.

- Sí – Yuuri se pasó una mano por el cabello con pesadumbre -. Yo… creo que estoy enamorado de ella Conrad.

Su padrino guardó silencio y lo miró a los ojos largamente. Al fin se encogió de hombros y dijo:

- En ese caso, majestad, creo que no le queda de otra más que hablar con Wolfram lo antes posible y deshacer su compromiso. Si de verdad le importa mi hermano, creo que ser sincero con él es lo mejor que puede hacer.

Yuuri tragó saliva. La idea de decirle a Wolfram que deseaba romper el compromiso le aterraba. No era porque temiera que el chico intentara rostizarlo vivo o atraversarlo con su espada. Yuuri sabía que ahora bien podría hacerle frente, en cuanto a magia él era ya muy superior y en lo que a la espada se refería, bueno tal vez con algo de suerte podría salir vivo. Sin embargo nada de eso era lo que le preocupaba realmente. Es más, sabía que la muerte a manos de su prometido sería el más misericordioso de los castigos para él después de hacerlo sufrir por tanto tiempo, de modo que no era eso a lo que le temía realmente, sino al hecho de saber lo mucho que lastimaría los sentimientos del muchacho.

Yuuri se sentía el más despreciable de los seres por no poder corresponder los sentimientos de su amigo. Peor era saber que él mismo había estado alentando esos sentimientos y dándole esperanzas a Wolfram al haber mantenido su compromiso por tanto tiempo, aún sabiendo que había sido un accidente. Al principio había sido sólo el miedo que el soladado mazoku le inspiraba lo que le había obligado a no hacer nada al respecto, pero después, conforme lo fue conociendo más y dándose cuenta de lo extraordinaria persona que era, supo que no deseaba perderlo por ningún motivo. No quería perder su amistad ni su compañía que tanta falta le hacían, de manera que se aferró al compromiso ya no por miedo a lo que Wolfram pudiera hacerle sino por miedo a que se alejara de él. Era egoísta y lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo… Definitivamente era alguien repugnante.

- Entiendo. Muchas gracias por tu consejo, Conrad – consiguió responder al final.

Su padrino le sonrió con cierta tristeza reflejada en sus ojos castaños y él le devolvió el gesto.

- Estoy seguro que Wolfram entenderá como se siente. Él lo ama ¿sabe?

Yuuri hizo una mueca de dolor al escuchar aquello. Cada vez que recordaba o alguien le mencionaba el hecho de que Wolfram lo amaba, su corazón protestaba de un modo peculiar dando un vuelco dentro de su pecho y el joven sentía un malestar incapaz de explicar o expresar.

- Si me disculpa ahora, majestad, me retiró.

- Oh, sí de acuerdo. Gracias de nuevo por escucharme.

- No es por nada. Ahora que le parece si deja de pensar en ello sólo por hoy y se relaja, pero no deje pasar mucho más tiempo para decirle la verdad, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo. Gracias.

La conversación parecía zanjada, ambos hombres se miraron con entendimiento unos momentos antes de que Conrad diera media vuelta para retirarse, pero justo antes de salir, su padrino se volvió hacia él para pronunciar las palabras que más confundido dejaron a Yuuri. Tanto que ni siquiera se molestó en corregir a Conrad esta vez cuando lo volvió a llamar "majestad"

- Asegúrese de estar completamente convencido de su decisión antes de actuar, majestad. Una vez roto el compromiso, difícilmente se podrán echar las cosas para atrás – hizó una pausa y le dio la espalda de modo que Yuuri no vio que clase expresión tenía en el rostro cuando dijo:

- Existen sentimientos tan complejos y tan avasalladores, que los encapsúlamos en lo más profundo de nuestro corazón de manera que podamos protegernos de su poder. Nos cuesta trabajo aceptarlos porque no los comprendemos o no los queremos comprender, muchas veces por razones estúpidas y sin sentido. Sin embargo, aunque ocultos, esos sentimientos existen y tarde que temprano salen a la luz, pero muchas veces sucede que los hemos contenido tanto tiempo que cuando nos damos cuenta de su presencia ya es demasiado tarde para expresarlos y hemos cometido tantos errores que ya no es posible hacer nada. Entonces viene el arrepentimiento…

Y con ese último críptico mensaje, Conrad desapareció por la puerta.

Fin del Flashback…

Yuuri se dio por vencido en su intento de concentrarse en su trabajo. Dejo la pluma a un lado, se estiró en su asiento y miró por la ventana.

Afuera el Sol ya estaba muy alto. Debía de ser pasado el mediodía. El joven rey se sorprendió de ello.. ¿Acaso ya era tan tarde? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado sin hacer nada sumido en sus cavilaciones?

De pronto se sobresaltó al percatarse de que algo le faltaba.

Cierto acontecimiento, que venía sucediendo año tras año el día de su cumpleaños desde que llegara a Shin Makoku y, que Yuuri había estado esperando inconscientemente toda la mañana, no había ocurrido aún.

Wolfram no había hecho acto de presencia en su oficina durante todo el día. Cosa extraña puesto que normalmente era el primero en aparecerse para felicitarlo y darle su obsequio. Era el único día del año en el que el joven mazoku solía levantarse algo más temprano que de costumbre sólo para estar en primera fila a la hora de las felicitaciones. Yuuri, incluso recordaba una ocasión en la cual Wolfram había montado en cólera al enterarse que Conrad se le había adelantado y le había deseado un feliz cumpleaños antes que él. Hoy eso había vuelto a pasar, pero su amigo rubio ni se había aparecido por ahí. Por todo esto era raro que el chico no hubiera dado señales de vida en el transcurso de toda la mañana.

Yuuri percibió un cierto matiz de amarga decepción dentro de su ser debido a la ausencia del muchacho de ojos verdes, pero decidió ahuyentar el pensamiento al rememorar su reciente conversación con Conrad. Todo aquello lo tenía bastante perturbado.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba? No era como si estuviera enamorado de Wolfram para estar sintiéndose de ese modo. Él estaba enamorado de otra persona, ¿cierto? Estaba enamorado de una chica linda que recientemente había conocido y no tenía porque sentir tanta desazón al no recibir un obsequio de Wolfram.

Suspiró. Quizá su amigo sólo se había quedado dormido, aunque Yuuri recordaba haber oído ruidos en la habitación que compartían, indicando que Wolfram se había despertado, justo cuando iba saliendo rumbo a su oficina temprano esa mañana. Tal vez se le había atravesado algo. Sí, tal vez le había surgido alguna misión o asunto importante que debiera atender y por ello no había ido a verlo, pero seguramente más tarde llegaría para darle sus felicitaciones como de costumbre. Wolfram no podría haberse olvidado de su cumpleaños, ¿o si?

* * *

><p>Wolfram despertó bruscamente de un sueño intranquilo plagado de pesadillas. Varias gotas de sudor frío mezcladas con lágrimas corrían por su rostro . El punzante dolor en su pecho había desaparecido sólo para ser sustituido por una acuciante sensación de vacío que amenazaba con devorarlo.<p>

Una tenue luz anaranjada se colaba a través de un resquicio por entre las cortinas de la ventana de su habitación y alguien tocaba la puerta de manera desesperada.

¿Qué hora era? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo? A juzgar por la luz debía ser muy tarde, casi la hora del crepúsculo.

Wolfram se levantó, se arregló un poco el uniforme desacomodado, se pasó una mano por el alborotado cabello y se limpió la cara rápidamente con la manga de su chaqueta. Esperaba que no se notara lo mucho que había estado llorando.

Con todo el aplomo que consiguió reunir, se irguió cuan alto era y caminó con elegancia hacia la puerta para abrirla y ver de quien se trataba. En su mente iba maquinando velozmente una estratagema que le permitiera explicar su ausencia durante todo ese día.

Con manos temblorosas consiguió abrir, estaba temiendo que fuera Yuuri el que tocaba, pero para su fortuna no fueron un par de ojos negros los que lo recibieron, sino un par de ojos castaños y brillantes que lo miraban con una mezcla de preocupación y alivio.

Greta se lanzó a su cuello y lo abrazó efusivamente murmurando un montón de cosas incomprensibles entre sollozos.

Wolfram le devolvió el abrazo y le acarició la cabeza tratando de reconfortala. No comprendía lo que pasaba aunque lo sospechaba.

- Papá Wolfram… papá Wolfram – sollozaba la chica -. ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿No sabes lo mucho que nos has preocupado a todos al desaparecer de ese modo? Creí que… creí que…

- Lo lamento tanto Greta.

Su hija se separó de él y mirándole directamente a los ojos le preguntó:

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué no apareciste para celebrar el cumpleaños de papá Yuuri como habíamos quedado? Se supone que no tardarías mucho.

- Lo siento muchísimo, Greta – respondió Wolfram tratando de que su voz sonara lo más normal, tranquila y segura posible .

La chica lo miró inquisitivamente. Wolfram desvió la mirada, sintiéndose perturbado por la intensidad de la mirada que Greta le lazaba. Mirando casualmente hacia otro lado, comenzó a recitar la excusa que se había fabricado para explicar su desaparición.

- Resulta que justo antes de ir a la oficina de Yuuri, pase por aquí a buscar algo que necesitaba. Me recosté un rato en la cama pues me sentí un poco cansado, cerré los ojos un momento y antes de darme cuenta me quedé dormido. De hecho acabo de despertar al oír los golpes en la puerta. Debe ser que no estoy acostumbrado a levantarme tan temprano – terminó de manera convincente, sonriendo a su pequeña.

La muchacha guardó silencio y se le quedó viendo largamante. Wolfram le sostuvo la mirada como pudo durante un buen rato. Al final, Greta agachó la cabeza y dijo:

- No me mientas, papá. Escuché gemidos y lamentos detrás de la puerta cuando venía buscándote por este pasillo y fue así como logre encontrarte. Además tus ojos etán rojos. ¿Has estado llorando? Puedes decírmelo, papá. Yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda. ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Acasó mi papá volvió a hacer o decir algo que te lastimó? Dímelo, por favor.

Wolfram maldijo por lo bajo. Eso era lo malo de hablar dormido y de haber llorado como un niño por tanto tiempo, pero ya no podía más. Sintió en ese momento que las pocas fuerzas que había logrado reunir para no desvanecerse cuando abrió la puerta, lo abandonaban por completo y, cayendo al suelo, comenzó a sollozar de nuevo. No podía creer que aún le quedaran lágrimas en los ojos. Pensaba que a esas alturas ya debían haberse quedado secos.

Greta se arrodilló a su lado sin decir nada. Lo abrazó fuertemente y lloró… lloró mucho sin saber bien el por qué. Ambos lloraron de manera incontrolable mientras se abrazaban. Hicieron esto durante un buen rato hasta que poco a poco se fueron calmando.

No hubo necesidad de plabras para que Greta entendiera lo que estaba pasando. Lo sabía, lo sabía perfectamente...

Silenciosamenente, padre e hija se comunicaron todo lo que sentían, todo lo que temían, todo lo que perdían y ella entendía, ¡oh! con cuanta claridad entendía, los sentimientos de Wolfram. También ella estaba triste y desilusionada, pero no dijo nada. No hacía falta. Ambos sabían que era lo que iba a pasar ahora y lo que tenían que hacer. No había otra forma. Después de todo, los dos querían mucho a Yuuri e iban a respetarlo sin importar qué. Iban a hacer lo correcto por difícil que fuera.

Cuando se separaron, tanto uno como el otro se sentían vacíos, pero al mismo tiempo reconfortados. Había resolución en su mirada y paz en su alma . No así en su corazón, pero quizá, sólo quizá, juntos lo superarían. Con tiempo. Y Greta esperaba que su papá pudiera superarlo. Como fuera, ella sabía que podría manejarlo, que aprendería a manejarlo. No era a ella a quien le habían roto el corazón, pero Wolfram… La chica sólo podía esperar y desear que él también lo superara...

* * *

><p>Yuuri daba vueltas de un lado a otro por los jardínes del palacio. Estaba preocupado, muy preocupado, extremadamente preocupado. ¿Dónde demonios podría haberse metido Wolfram? ¿Por qué no aparecía? El joven rey lo había buscado por todos lados sin encontrarlo. En realidad, todos lo estaban buscando, pero no había rastro de él por ningún sitio. Sin embargo, nada parecía indicar que hubiera salido del castillo.<p>

Yuuri había revisado en su habitación y todas sus cosas estaban en el lugar que les correspondía. Su escolta estaba completa y ninguno de sus hombres reportaba saber algo o haberlo visto .

Los nervios de Yuuri y su creciente ansiedad estaban a punto de volverlo loco. ¿Y si algo le había pasado? No, no…no podía soportar esa idea. O tal vez era que había escuchado lo que le había dicho a Conrad... No... Yuuri tampoco quería pensar en ello.

Justo estaba por entrar al castillo para preguntar por enésima vez si había algún progreso en la búsqueda cuando vio a Greta acercándose hacia él, corriendo rápidamente .

- ¡Lo encontré! ¡Lo encontré!- venía gritando la joven.

El corazón de Yuuri dio un salto de alegría y alivio al escuchar las palabras de su hija. Corrió hacia ella.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está? – preguntó con una nota casi histérica en su voz.

- Ya no te preocupes, papá – contestó su hija palmeándole el hombro -. Él está bien. Lo que pasa es que se sintió un poco enfermo en la mañana. Él iba a felicitarte por tu cumpleaños, pero antes pasó por su antigua habitación a buscar algo y se quedó dormido sin querer.

- ¿Se sentía enfermo? – preguntó Yuuri, nuevamente consternado al escuchar aquello.

- Sí, tenía principios de un pequeño resfriado, aunque ya se siente un poco mejor – leaseguró la joven -. Ahorita está en su habitación porque dice que necesita descansar un poco más, pero te envía sus felicitaciones y dice que lamenta habernos preocupado. También me pidió que te dijera que lo disculparas porque no va a poder celebrar contigo hoy.

- Ya veo – suspiró Yuuri con cierto desasosiego.

Aunque se sentía profundamente aliviado al saber que Wolfram estaba bien y a salvo, de verdad lamentaba que el chico no pudiera estar con él en el festejo de su cumpleaños.

Lady Cecil y su hija habían organizado una pequeña cena en su honor esa noche y Yuuri contaba con que todos sus amigos cercanos estuvieran ahí para acompañarlo. La idea le hacía mucha ilusión, de modo que sentía que realmente iba a echar en falta a Wolfram.

En ese momento, le pareció que Greta le dirigía una mirada extraña. Yuuri se preguntó que significaba, pero cuando se detuvo a analizar más cuidadosamente el rostro de la joven, ésta le sonrío del mismo modo que siempre lo hacía y el rey pensó que quizá todo había sido producto de su imaginación.

Juntos, ambos volvieron al castillo para avisar a todos que Wolfram había aparecido.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, este fue el segundo capítulo. ¿Qué le pareció? Espero que les guste. Ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente, de modo que espero subirlo pronto. Puede que algunos capítulos me tome más tiempo subirlos, así que por favor tengan<strong> **paciencia. A veces la escuela también absorbe mucho de mi tiempo, pero haré lo posible por actualizar rápidamente. **


	3. Capítulo 3

**Lo que Yuuri y Wolfram piensan y sienten después de los trágicos acontecimientos del capítulo pasado...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III<strong>

**Pensamientos nocturnos. Por la felicidad del ser amado.**

* * *

><p>Yuuri estaba tendido a sus anchas en medio de la enorme y vacía cama de su habitación. No podía conciliar el sueño, se sentía solo.<p>

Wolfram no estaba con él esa noche y, por extraño que pareciera, el joven se encontró a sí mismo echando de menos la presencia del soldado en su habitación.

Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que se había acostumbrado a tenerlo cerca por las noches. A su calor, a su aroma, a su figura acurrucada a su lado.

Aunque al principio era molesto que Wolfram siempre lo estuvira pateando y empujando fuera de la cama, con el tiempo el chico rubio pareció ir cambiando mucho sus hábitos para dormir, se fue volviendo más tranquilo y entonces todo ese asunto de su prometido durmiendo con él en su misma cama comenzó a resultar mucho más cómodo y sencillo de manejar. Incluso el extraño camisón rosa que Wolfram usaba para dormir dejó de parecer tan extraño. Se convirtió en algo natural y cotidiano que ambos durmieran juntos. A Yuuri le agradaba la presencia del chico, le era reconfortante.

Suspiró y se removió en la cama intentando encontrar una posición lo suficientemente confortable para dormir. No lo consiguió. Continuó dando vueltas. Era inútil. Sencillamente no podría dormir sin él a su lado.

Se tendió boca arriba y contempló el techo. Había sido un día de lo más extraño. Entre una cosa y otra, su cumpleaños no había resultado tan desagradable como Yuuri había temido al desaparecer Wolfram.

Al final todo había resultado bien, el chico rubio había aparecido y todos en el castillo habían celebrado una pequeña fiesta familiar en su honor. Todo había estado magnífico. El rey se sentía feliz, pero le faltaba algo… alguien.

Entonces, justo cuando todos se estaban despidiendo para retirarse a descansar, él entró en el comedor con paso elegante…

Yuuri suspiró y cerró los ojos. Los recuerdos de lo sucedido comenzaron a invadir su mente.

_Flashback…_

Lady Cecil y Greta se habían lucido. La cena había quedado deliciosa, la mesa magníficamente decorada y el ambiente había sido estupendo.

Entre brindis, risas y un poco de baile, Yuuri se la había pasado relativamente bien. Lo único que lamentaba era que Wolfram no estuviera presente.

Acababan de terminarr el último pedazo del exquisito pastel de cumpleaños que Greta había traído y estaban por dirigirse cada quien a su respectiva habitación, cuando la puerta del comedor se abrió repentinamente y Wolfram apareció por ella, con su porte elegante de príncipe de cuentos, llevando en las manos una pequeña caja envuelta en brillante papel negro con un lazo atado en forma de moño.

Yuuri estuvo a punto de soltar el plato vacío de pastel que aún tenía en las manos y se volvió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja para mirar al recien llegado. Comenzaba a creer que no lo vería en todo el día y eso lo había deprimido, pero ahora todo estaba bien.

- Lamento haberlos tenido preocupados el día de hoy, Greta me contó que me estuvieron buscando – dijo Wolfram al tiempo que hacía una pequeña inclinación a modo de disculpa.

Todos los presente aceptaron su disculpa sin reclamos y con una sonrisa (a excepción de Gwendal, a quien le habían aparecido más arrugas y que reprendió ligeramente a su hermano pequeño, pidiendo que para la próxima avisara que iba a estar en su propia habitación en lugar de la que compartía con Yuuri).

Tras aclarar que no había sido su intención desaparecer sin previo aviso y asegurarle a todos que ahora se sentía mucho mejor y no volvería a pasar, Wolfram se dirigió a Yuuri.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, enclenque! – exclamó al tiempo que lanzaba por encima de la mesa para que la atrapara, la pequeña caja que evidentemente era su obsequio para él.

Yuuri, con los reflejos del jugador de beisbol que era, la cachó en el aire y le sonrió a Wolfram.

- ¡No me llames enclenque! – le reprochó airadamente y haciendo pucheros como de costumbre, aunque lo cierto era que no le importaba en lo absoluto que Wolfram lo llamara así. Estaba acostumbrado. Además, después del susto del día, escuchar aquello sonaba como música para sus oídos.

- Pues es lo que eres – resopló Wolfram cruzando los brazos petulantemente – No importa como luzcas ahora o si ya puedes usar una espada como se debe, un enclenque es un enclenque por siempre.

Yuuri rió. "Típica respuesta al más puro estilo Wolfram – pensó para sus adentros". Se levantó de su asiento, rodeó la mesa y abrazó brevemente al chico. Wolfram se tensó un poco ante su gesto, pero Yuuri lo tomó como algo normal. Después de todo no era común que él lo abrazara.

- Gracias, Wolfram. Me alegro que al final decidieras venir – le dijo dedicándole su mejor sonrisa al separarse de él.

El muchacho se sonrojó un poco e hizo una mueca curiosa. A Yuuri le pareció detectar una cierta mirada de tristeza y de… ¿era dolor?, en los ojos verdes de su amigo. Pero del mismo modo que le había pasado con Greta momentos antes cuando volvió a mirarlo para escudriñar su rostro, la extraña mirada se había desvanecido.

- Por supuesto que iba a venir. Es tu cumpleaños, no podría faltar – le dijo tímidamente, pero resoplando como siempre hacía, intentando ocultar lo que en verdad sentía.

Y Yuuri se sintió bien, muy bien al verlo de ese modo. Simplemente, ahora todo parecía perfecto, todo encajaba. Su cumpleaños había resultado perfecto al final y el rey se sentía feliz. Sólo feliz, no había otra palabra. Felicidad y nada más.

_Nada más…¿Nada más?_

Con la llegada de Wolfram, Yuuri comenzó a disfrutar verdaderamente de la fiesta, la cual se prolongó por otro rato, y el rey se habría quedado mucho tiempo más (tan contento se sentía), si no fuera porque finalmente todos decidieron que ya era muy tarde y que realmente necesitaban descansar.

Yuuri y Wolfram se despidieron cortésmente de todos y caminaron juntos por el pasillo que conducía a su habitación, pero justo cuando llegaron y Yuuri iba entrando, notó que el otro chico no lo seguía y se había quedado rezagado.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó un muy confundido Yuuri - ¿No vienes?

Wolfram se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

- Hoy no, Yuuri – le dijo tranquilamente – Me siento mucho mejor ahora, pero no deseo contagiarte.

Yuuri no podía ver la cara de Wolfram en la oscuridad, pero algo en su voz sonaba mal. Era de lo más curioso. Nada en la actitud del chico de ojos verdes parecía indicar que hubiera algo fuera de lo normal. Sin embargo, Yuuri sentía y casi podría afirmar que algo iba realmente muy mal con él.

- ¿Estás seguro que todo está bien, Wolf? – inquirió.

- Por supuesto – aseguró él. Hizo una pausa para luego continuar despreocupadamente –. Consíderalo un regalo de cumpleaños extra de mi parte. Así tendrás toda la cama para ti solo hoy.

Y sin decir más, se alejó por el pasillo antes de que Yuuri pudiera reaccionar o hacer nada. El monarca se quedó viendo el lugar por el que el chico había desaparecido hasta que el sonido de sus pasos se apagó . Una sensación de vacío y ausencia lo invadió en seguida.

_Sentimientos demasiado complejos… que no se pueden comprender_

Yuuri entró a su habitación en silencio.

_Fin del flashback…_

De modo que así era como Yuuri había llegado al estado en qué se encontraba en ese momento. Es decir, frustrado, pensativo y sin poder dormir. Muy a su pesar el joven tenía que admitir que Wolfram le hacía falta, pero se negaba a aceptar que pudiera sentir algo más por él que simple amistad. Ambos eran hombres, al fin y al cabo. No había modo de que Yuuri Shibuya, 27° Maou de Shin Makoku y criado en la Tierra, se enamorara de un hombre.

Lo que Conrad le había dicho al final de la conversación que habían sostenido por la mañana le seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza. ¿Acaso Conrad había insinuado que tal vez, sólo tal vez, estaba enamorado de Wolfram?

No podía ser … no podía.

_Que no queremos comprender…_

Yuuri se dio la vuelta y abrazó la almohada que Wolfram normalmente usaba. De inmediato, un magnífico aroma acarició la nariz del rey con delicadeza. Olía a miel, a flores y a verano. Era el aroma del Sol, el aroma del chico que más que un demonio, parecía un ángel.

Lentamente, Yuuri se fue quedando dormido por fin. La exquisita fragancia que emanaba de la almohada parecía transmitir a su cuerpo una onda de paz y calidez que rápidamente se iba apoderando del resto de sus sentidos, relájandolo y permitiéndole sumirse poco a poco en la inconsciencia.

* * *

><p>Wolfram estaba despierto y completamente vestido todavía con su uniforme azul. No se había molestado en cambiarse a sus prendas para dormir. ¿Para qué hacerlo si sabía que no podría dormir esa noche? Tenía tanto en que pensar.<p>

Ya no lloraba. Parecía que por fin, sus lágrimas se habían agotado. No obstante, su corazón, herido y destrozado, aún dolía en su pecho haciendo un esfuerzo casi inconcebible para continuar latiendo y provocándole con cada deseperado latido una nueva punzada de dolor.

El chico ya había tomado una decisión respecto a lo que haría a continuación. Estaba completamente resuelto a llevarlo a cabo y absolutamente convencido de que era lo correcto y el mejor modo en que podría actuar. Sabía que sería difícil. Sabía que aún tendría que pasar por mucho sufrimiento y que necesitaría de todas sus fuerzas y su aplomo para realizarlo, pero estaba decidido. No iba a echarse para atrás, no iba a dudar. Después de todo, Wolfram von Bielfeld no era ningún cobarde. Lo haría sin importar lo mucho que esto lo fuera a lastimar…

Wolfram iba a terminar su compromiso con Yuuri.

Lo iba a dejar ir. Estaba dispuesto. Iba a renunciar limpiamente y con dignidad a aquello por lo que había luchado con tanto ahínco durante cuatro años… cuatro años. No era mucho para un demonio como él.

Para una existencia tan larga como la suya, cuatro años significaban nada y, sin embargo, para él esos cuatro años lo habían significado todo. La mayor parte de la felicidad que había experimentado en su vida se había dado en esos cuatro años precisamente.

Había vivido grandes aventuras, se había comenzado a reconciliar con Conrad, había tenido la oportunidad de ser padre, había crecido, cambiado y aprendido mucho y por sobre todo había conocido al amor de su vida en esos cuatro años. Para un mazoku promedio, cuatro años representaban apenas una pequeña fracción de su larga vida; para Wolfram, cuatro años prácticamente habían representado la totalidad de su vida, de su verdadera vida. Porque Wolfram había empezado a vivir de verdad el día en que conoció a Yuuri… Ahora todo había acabado y el chico de nuevo volvería a ese estado de semi-vida en el que había estado sumergido todos los años en que no supo de la existencia del Maou.

La respiración del muchacho era pausada y tranquila mientras rememoraba todos los buenos momentos que había pasado con Yuuri: las peleas, las aventuras, las risas, los juegos, las pláticas interminables, el llanto, la camaradería, la cercanía, la calidez, los sentimientos y todo cuanto significaba el rey para él.

Desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de Yuuri, Wolfram supo que nunca más podría amar a ninguna otra persona que no fuera él. También supo que si algún día tenía que alejarse de él, ese día su vida terminaría y que si Yuuri lograba encontrar una chica bonita y amable y se enamoraba, él no tendría oportunidad alguna contra ella. Teniendo conocimiento de todo eso, lo mejor habría sido tirar la toalla y retirarse desde un principio. Si lo hubiera hecho, quiza ahora no estaría sufriendo de esa manera, quizá seguiría siendo Lord Wolfram von Bielfeld, el mocoso orgulloso y egoísta al que le importaba un comino el resto del mundo. Sin duda su vida sería más fácil…

Pese a ello, Wolfram había decidido arriesgarse y lo había apostado todo por ese amor que sentía hacia su rey. Todo su empeño, su fuerza, su corazón, su alma, su ser,.. todo se lo había dado, todo se lo había sacrificado y todo había sido en vano… Pero Wolfram no se arrepentía.

_No se arrepentía… no se arrepentía de nada._

Wolfram apretó en su mano derecha el pequeño objeto que había estado sosteniendo desde que entrara en su habitación después de despedirse de Yuuri y hasta ese momento. Se trataba de un bonito relicario de madera que él mismo había fabricado y que pensaba darle a Yuuri como regalo por su cumpleaños. En el interior de dicho relicario, el muchacho había colocado una de esas "fotografías" de la Tierra que la mamá de Yuuri, Miko, les había tomado a él, a Greta y a Yuuri en su última visita.

Wolfram se acordó de la primera vez que le mostraron como funcionaba una de esas máquinas extrañas llamadas "cámaras fotográficas" que los humanos utilizaban para obtener retratos muy nítidos y detallados de sus seres queridos o de cualquier objeto. Dichos retratos tenían mejor calidad que cualquier pintura que el joven demonio hubiera visto en su vida, por bueno que fuese el pintor, y en ocasiones se obtenían de manera instantánea. El chico se había mostrado tan maravillado con aquel objeto que Yuuri había prometido regalarle una cámara… Y había cumplido su promesa.

Una tarde, a los pocos meses de áquel acontecimiento, Yuuri había regresado a Shin Makoku cargado de obsequios para todos y entre esos obsequios, una bonita cámara fotográfica era para Wolfram. El soldado mazoku la había atesorado desde entonces…

_Un regalo de la persona que amas… se atesora toda la vida…_

La foto que había en el relicario había sido tomada, precisamente, con su cámara en el jardín de la casa de Yuuri en la Tierra. Desde que Yuuri se convirtiera en rey permanente de Shin Makoku, hacía visitas cada vez menos frecuentes a la Tierra. Pero seguía yendo cada que podía. Muchas veces iba solo, pero en ocasiones se llevaba a Wolfram y a Greta con él porque Miko insistía en querer ver a su nieta y su "otro hijo" (la mujer le había tomado tanto cariño a Wolfram que prácticamente lo había adoptado).

Fue en una de esas ocasiones, en que todos habían ido de visita a la Tierra, que a la mamá de Yuuri se le ocurrió tomarles una foto argumentando que sería lindo que los tres tuvieran una "foto familiar". Yuuri había protestado un poco diciendo que no era como si Wolfram y él estuvieran casados, pero al final había accedido a posar para la foto al ver el entusiasmo de su madre y de su hija. Wolfram se había sentido feliz..

Miko mandó a hacer varias copias de la foto, incluyendo un gran retrato enmarcado que ella había conservado, pero una de esas copias se la había regalado a Wolfram. Era una foto pequeñita como Wolfram no había visto, era muy mona. Y el chico también la había atesorado… Esa foto reflejaba el sueño que aspiraba conseguir.

La mamá de Yuuri le había explicado como la podía colocar en un relicario y llevarla siempre consigo colgada al cuello, pero él había decidido guardarla entre sus pertenencias y conservarla por siempre a salvo.

Entonces, cuando el cumpleaños 19 de Yuuri comenzó a acercarse y Wolfram no tenía ni idea de que regalarle que le pudiera a gustar y que al mismo tiempo tuviera algún significado, fue cuando recordó la vieja foto y las palabras de Miko. Era su foto especial, pero estaba dispuesto a regalásrsela a su prometido. Se puso manos a la obra de inmediato y trabajo arduamente para tallar, pulir y diseñar el relicario en el que más tarde colocaría la foto.

El trabajo había valido la pena y el relicario había quedado francamente hermoso. El diseño era formidable y la calidad del tallado exquisita. Era perfecto. El chico nunca se había esforzado tanto en preparar una buena celebración de cumpleañps para Yuuri.

Al final, Wolfram no había podido darle ni el pastel ni el relicario, ni había sido capaz de celebrar con él como había estado planeando minuciosamente durante semanas.

* * *

><p>Le había costado mucho trabajo decidirse a salir de su habitación y desearle feliz cumpleaños al rey. Le había dado miles de vueltas al asunto antes de hacerlo, pero sabía que el Maou no estaría contento en su cumpleaños si alguno de sus amigos faltaba y Wolfram no quería eso, no quería que él estuviera triste. Ese era el problema de haberse enamorado de un enclenque.<p>

Finalmente, tras asegurarse de que sería capaz de mantener una perfecta máscara de normalidad al ver a Yuuri, había salido corriendo de su cuarto para comprar algún otro obsequio en el pueblo que pudiera darle. Había conseguido una hermosa y elegante pluma con tintero incluido, que estaba seguro que le sería muy útil al rey a la hora de firmar documentos. La había comprado y había regresado rápidamente al castillo a arreglarse un poco. Se había lavado la cara y había utilizado un poco del maquillaje de su madre para ocultar cualquier indicio que pudiera delatar lo mucho que había estado llorando. Finalmente se había dirigido al comedor, respirado profundamente y entrado como si nada en la estancia donde todos festejaban.

La sonrisa de Yuuri al verlo fue su recompensa y su tortura.

Wolfram en verdad lo amaba… lo amaba a pesar de todo. Lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo, más que al aire o a la luz del Sol…haría lo que fuera por verlo feliz… Incluso romper el compromiso… Tragó saliva. La sola idea le hacía sentir como su corazón se retorcía en agonía nuevamente. Cuánto lo amaba.

_Más que a la vida misma…_

Wolfram sabía que Yuuri no iba a ser capaz de deshacer el compromiso por su cuenta. ¡Vaya debilucho que era! La carga de tener que lastimarlo era demasiado grande para el rey, quien era demasiado amable y gentil como para herir a nadie. Wolfram era consciente de ello y también era ahora concsiente de lo mucho que todo esto hacía sufrir a Yuuri. Tal vez lo había sabido desde siempre, pero aún así se había aferrado a él con todas sus fuerzas, creyendo ingenuamente que si daba todo de sí y estaba siempre a su lado, con el tiempo el Maou se llegaría a enamorar de él también. Se había equivocado y había sido egoísta al intentar forzar sus sentimientos en Yuuri, sabiendo que él no lo aprobaba, pero ya no más… ya no más.

Wolfram iba a librarlo de esa carga. ¿Y por qué? … Sencillamente porque lo amaba y por esa razón estaba dispuesto a todo. Sí… a todo.

_Por esa razón… sólo por esa razón._

Wolfram ya sólo quería verlo feliz, aunque fuera al lado de otra persona. Por la felicidad de Yuuri iba a sacrificarlo todo, incluyendo su propio bienestar y su felicidad. Ya no importaba… el chico ya no tenía nada más que perder.

De ahora en adelante, consagraría su vida y sus esfuerzos en procurar que Yuuri fuera lo más feliz posible, aunque fuera a costa de él. Ya no iba a llorar, pues sabía que eso entristecería a Yuuri y Wolfram no iba a actuar como alguna dama corriente que llora el resto de su vida cuando le rompen el corazón. Tampoco iba a huir o a esconderse como hacen los cobardes y los hipócritas, ni iba armar un escándalo o hacer berrincehes como un niño pequeño. Él era un hombre y un soldado y se iba a comportar como tal. Con dignidad.

De manera que respetaría lo que Yuuri decidiera y lo apoyaría en todo aunque eso lo matara lentamente, aunque le doliera. Iba a soportarlo. Era fuerte. Llevaría toda la carga él mismo y permanecería siempre a su lado como su amigo, como su camarada y su fiel defensor porque no podía abandonarlo… Prefería verlo al lado de otra que no verlo en absoluto.

Tanto lo amaba.. tanto, tanto que, aunque él ya no pudiera ser feliz otra vez, deseaba de todo corazón que por lo menos Yuuri si lo fuera. De ese modo su alma estaría en paz. Por la felicidad de Yuuri iba a darlo todo... todo.

_Por la felicidad de la persona a quien se ama…_

Wolfram en verdad que había crecido mucho.

Levantó el puño derecno y abrió el relicario para contemplar la foto a la luz de la Luna llena. Acarició con sus dedos la imagen con expresión serena.

Había sido un hermoso sueño. Pero como todos los sueños había llegado a su fin.

_El final de un sueño demasiado bello para ser cierto …_

Cerró los ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Primeroque nada, quiero agradecer a todos por sus comentarios. Me alegra saber que les está gustando, así que Arigato. Sus comentarios me animan para seguir escribiendo esto. Personalmente, disfrute mucho al escribir este capítulo así que espero que también les guste. Sé que estoy haciendo sufrir mucho al pobre Wolf, pero no piensen mal de mí. Yo realmente amo a este personaje, creo que es uno de los personajes que más me agradan. Bueno, espero sus opiniones de este y del próximo capítulo que también subiré<strong>.** :)**


	4. Capítulo 4,1

**¿Qué pasara cuando una extraña chica llega al castillo Pacto de Sangre? ¿Será ella a quién Yuuri se refería al hablar a Conrad? ¿Qué es lo que verdaderamente está sintiendo?**

**Nota: **Por favor no me vayan a matar. A partir de aquí las cosas se van a complicar un poquito más para el pobre Wolf. Quiero aclarar que este capítulo está estructurado para constar de dos partes, que a su vez se subdividen en otras dos partes, una contada desde la perspectiva de Yuuri y otra desde la de Wolfram. Para que no se vayan a confundir, jeje. Espero les agrade. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV.I<strong>

**La nueva prometida del Maou.**

* * *

><p><strong>Primera Parte<strong>

_Desde Yuuri.._

En los días que siguieron al ajetreado cumpleaños del Maou, las cosas volvieron a un estado de relativa normalidad en el castillo Pacto de Sangre.

Wolfram regresó a dormir en la habitación de Yuuri al día siguiente (cosa que alegró sobremanera al Maou, aún cuando no lo quisiera admitir) y de esa manera, la rutina y la cotidianeidad se restauraron, al menos en apariencia.

Si bien todo parecía seguir a la costumbre dentro del palacio, para cierto chico de ojos negros, las cosas, de pronto, habían dado un giro exxtraño y desconcertante. En cierto modo, todo parecía más complicado ahora, sobre todo en los asuntos que a Wolfram se referían.

De la noche a la mañana la cabeza de Yuuri se había tornado en un completo desorden, al punto de que el rey ya no sabía ni que pensar de absolutamente nada, ni de sí mismo.

En la mañanas se la pasaba distraído, distante, ausente, incapaz de concentrarse en nada de lo que hacía (lo que le valía las miradas asesinas de Gwendal y los lamentos de Gunter). Por las noches, la pasaba pensativo, intranquilo; no podía dormir y permanecía despierto durante largo rato hasta que encontraba una posición lo bastante cómoda que le permitiera por fin perderse en la inconsciencia (hay que decir que normalmente dicha posición incluía el pegar su cuerpo lo más posible al del muchacho, asombrosamente bello, que dormía a su lado).

Pero, ¿cuál era la verdadera causa de la repentina intranquilidad del monarca?

La respuesta a esa pregunta involucraba a un par de ojos verde esmeralda, una mata de cabello dorado y un rostro angelical, todos ellos pertenecientes al soldado mazoku que Yuuri consideraba su mejor amigo en todo el mundo.

-¡Despierta, enclenque! Estás derramando toda el azúcar en la mesa.

- ¿Eh? ¿qué? – Yuuri dio un saltó de desconcierto al darse cuenta de que en lugar de haber estado echándole azúcar a su taza de té, la había estado desparramando por toda la mesa.

- ¿Pero qué rayos te ocurre, Yuuri? – le preguntó Wolfram con consternación.

Yuuri se volvió con desconcieto a su compañero. Sintió un vuelco al corazón nada más verlo. Era mediodía y ambos tomaban el almuerzo juntos después de una ardua sesión de entrenamiento con la espada. Soplaba una brisa suave y fresca que hacía que el cabello de Wolfram ondeara levemente alrededor de su rostro de manera encantadora y angelical. Yuuri se sonrojó un poco "¿Por qué áquel chico tenía que ser tan sobrecogedoramente hermoso? – pensaba sin poder contenerse".

Al joven de cabellos negros le tomó varios minutos encontrar su voz antes de responderle al otro:

- Eh… ah no… no es nada – balbuceó torpemente, al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza con nerviossismo – Sólo pensaba en la gran cantidad de trabajo que aún tengo por hacer antes de que terminé el mes.

- Wolfram lo miró con suspicacia. El rey demonio intentó parecer tranquilo e impasible. Al final el soldado mazoku se rindió y dijo:

- Más te vale, debilucho, que si no…

- Vale, vale – lo apaciguó Yuuri.

El resto del almuerzo se desarrolló en completo silencio por parte de ambos. La mente de Yuuri era un caos total en ese momento, de manera que no se molestó en romper áquel silencio tan poco natural.

Desde la plática que había tenido con Conrad en su oficina áquel otro día, el Maou no había dejado de pensar un solo día en Wolfram, y no sólo pensaba en él sino que también parecía haber desarrollado una cierta afición a mantenerlo cerca la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible. Era como si, repentinamente, hubiera desarrollado cierta adicción enfermiza a su compañía, lo cual resultaba bastante perturbador, aunque atemorizante era quizá una palabra más adecuada.

En efecto, Yuuri había descubierto, con verdadero horror, que en determinados momentos de las últimas semanas había sentido un acuciante impulso por abrazar a Wolfram, atraerlo todo lo posible hacia sí y quedarse de ese modo con él para siempre… Sólo abrazándolo, sólo aspirando su aroma…

Y lo peor era que, ya en más de una ocasión, el rey se había sorprendido a sí mismo mirando a su amigo rubio de reojo cada vez que creía que éste no lo estaba observando. Cuando esto sucedía, Yuuri se reprendía mentalmente, tomaba un bonche de papeles del escritorio y se ponía a firmarlos como un desaforado, intentando furiosamente borrar de su mente las imágenes que comenzaban a formarse al mirar al joven de cabello rubio. En los casos en que esto ocurría estando en un lugar diferente a su oficina, donde no había documentos con los que distraerse, Yuuri optaba por huir hacia los járdines para tomar aire fresco y despejar la mente.

Y con cada día que pasaba, Yuuri se asustaba más y más de sus propios pensamientos. El colmo fue cuando una noche, tras despertarse agitado después de un sueño muy raro en el que un Wolfram con ojos llorosos y expresión agonizante le suplicaba que no lo abandonara y lo invitaba a besarlo, Yuuri comenzó a cuetionarse si en verdad resultaría tan malo tener que besar al verdadero Wolfram. Es decir, sus labios parecían ser tan suaves que el joven pensó que quizá no era tan mala idea y que no resultaría tan desagradable. Al voltearse para acomodar su almohada y sacudir de su cabeza semejante pensamiento inapropiado se había encontrado cara a cara con el rostro, terriblemente hermoso, de su compañero durmiente.

La luz de la luna iluminaba su pálidas facciones y sacaba destellos dorados de su cabello. Al Maou, poco le había faltado para besarlo de verdad. Ya se había inclinado sobre él con los ojos cerrados y sus labios habían estado a punto de rozar los del otro con delicadeza, cuando se dio cuenta de la barbaridad que había estado por cometer. De inmediato se había levantado de la cama y salido corriendo de la habitación.

No regresó hasta estar seguro que su corazón había regresado a su lugar dentro de su pecho y de que ya no latía a mil por hora. Eso había estado cerca… demasiado cerca…. Yuuri estaba asustado.

_Unos labios que invitaban… una tentación… demasiado cerca…_

Con todo,Yuuri tampoco podía evitar permanecer al lado del soldado mazoku la mayor parte del tiempo. No podía evitar hablar con él , salir de paseo con él, reír con él, entrenar con él. Por mucho que le remordiera la consciencia y trastornara a sus sentidos, Yuuri se encontró de pronto intentando acaparar la atención de Wolfram en todo momento por cualquier medio, cosa que resultaba difícil, pues por alguna razón incomprensible, el joven demonio parecía estar intentando evitarlo. Era algo apenas perceptible, casi étereo, pero Yuuri lo notaba a pesar de todo y esto lo entristecía e inquietaba todavía más.

- ¿Vendrás hoy a mi oficina, Wolf?

- ¿Eh?

- Sería bueno que me acompañaras. El trabajo siempre es menos aburrido cuando estás cerca – Yuuri le sonrió.

Wolfram se sonrojó un poco, pero luego dijo:

- No creo que pueda, Yuuri. Tengo varios asuntos que atender y no quiero que Gwendal se moleste si me distraigo de mis responsabilidades – y con estas palabras, el chico salió de la habitación.

Yuuri se sintió decepcionado.

Las últimas palabras que Conrad le dijera la mañana de su cumpleaños continuaban dando vueltas en su cabeza, pero el rey aún se negaba rotundamente a pensar que lo que sentía por Wolfram pudiera ser algo más que simple amistad. Sencillamente era imposible que así fuera. A Yuuri le gustaban las chicas, sin duda.

Le gustaba el rostro angelical y delicado de las ñiñas (Wolfram lo tenía), los ojos brillantes (Wolfram los tenía), la gracia y elegancia (definitivamente Wolfram tenía aquello), el cabello bonito (ni hablar). "Ahh…¡Demonios!… ¿acaso no podía pensar en alguna característica de las mujeres sin tener que regresar a Wolfram todas las veces? –pensaba con desepero" Bueno, Wolfram evidentemente no tenía pechos, ni cintura como los de una mujer, aunque sí tenía una figura muy bonita, un cuerpo esbelto, fuerte, trabajado…"!Por Shinou! Eso tampoco sonaba nada bien."

Yuuri necesitaba acabar pronto con todo aquello, de lo contrario acabaría por volverse loco. Tenía que romper el compromiso y deshacerse de toda esa culpa y de todos esos pensamientos encontrados que sin duda eran la causa del desequilibrio emocional que sentía. Él joven, trataba desesperadamente de convencerse de que todo se debía exclusiva y únicamente a su deseo de no herir a su querido amigo y de que cuando hablara con él y terminara el compromiso, todo volvería a acomodarse y a encajar en áquel rompecabezas de sentimientos en su corazón.

_No queremos comprender…_

* * *

><p>En medio de tanta confusión, Yuuri se sintió increíblemente feliz, por no decir extremadamente agradecido y aliviado, cuando una tarde de mediados de Agosto apareció frente a las puertas del castillo un fastuoso y elegante carruaje azul celeste tirado por briosos córceles blancos, y de él descendió con paso majestuoso la que sin duda era la joven dama más hermosa que el Maou hubiera visto jamás en Shin Makoku.<p>

- ¡Yuuri! – exclamó la bella y recién llegada chica, corriendo hacia él nada más verlo salir del palacio para recibirla - ¡Pero que gusto el volver a verte! – le dijo y, al llegar a su lado, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos en un efusivo abrazo.

- ¡Bienvenida, Roselyn! – Yuuri correspondió al gesto de la joven con jovialidad, pero casi enseguida se arrepintió de haberlo hecho pues acababa de ver algo que le hizo palidecer de puro espanto.

El rey sintió que el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo cuando vió a Wolfram, quien iba llegando en ese momento de los establos después de una cabalgata de vigilancia alrededor del castillo con su escuadrón, y había presenciado todo el espectáculo.

Yuuri, que a esas alturas no sabía ni en donde meter la cabeza para esconderse y deseaba que en ese instante que se lo tragara la tierra, apartó bruscamente a la muchacha de sí y se preparó para lo peor.

El arranque de celos de su prometido sería violento, sin lugar a dudas y el Maou estaba seguro que acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte. No podìa mirarlo a los ojos, pues estaba seguro que lo que vería en ellos serían la cólera y a las palabras "¡Maldito infiel!" refelejadas en las orbes esmeralda de su amigo.

Estaba a punto de empezar a balbucir un montón de disculpas y suplicar por piedad cuando, contra todo pronóstico, Wolfram se adelantó hasta donde se encontraban y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo saludó cortésmente a ambos antes de entrar directamente y sin más miramientos al castillo.

Yuuri se le quedó viendo, completamente estupefacto, mientras el soldado subía las escaleras de la entrada sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás.

De todas las reacciones que Yuuri había esperado recibir por parte de Wolfram, aquella era la única que jamás se le habría ocurrido pensar. "Absolutamente imposible – pensaba el rey".

"¿Por qué Wolfram no había estallado? ¿Por qué no había intentado freírlo con su majutsu de fuego? ¿Por qué, de pronto, se comportaba de un modo tan indiferente?" Estas y mil preguntas más, plagaban su mente de incertidumbre.

Cierto era que Wolfram había cambiado en muchos aspectos y ahora controlaba mejor sus arranques de celos, pero Yuuri podría haber jurado que algo como lo que acababa de ocurrir jamás sería pasado por alto por su orgulloso prometido, es más, algo como aquello seguramente debía haberle ameritado un pase directo al otro mundo hecho pedacitos por la espada del soldado. El rey estaba seguro de que no podría salir indemne de aquello. Por lo menos esperaba que le hubiera gritado un poco, pero aquello era…¿cómo decirlo? Completamente anti-Wolfram.

Una pequeña parte del cerebro de Yuuri registró la ligera sensación de fastidio que la indiferencia del chico mazoku le había producido. Se había quedado estático por la sorpresa.

Una voz a sus espaldas llamó su atención en ese momento y lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- Etto… mmm…Yuuri, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó lady Roselyn, quien había presenciado la escena sin comprender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Yuuri dio un respingo. El comportamiento de Wolfram lo había dejado tan pasmado que se había olvidado por completo de la presencia de la hermosa que joven a la que hacía unos momentos había estado abrazando.

- ¿Eh?… ah sí… todo está bien – contestó de manera apresurada y con gesto de disculpa – Todo está perfectamente, mi lady – aseveró, tomando una postura más más regia y tendiendo, con caballerosidad, un brazo a la joven para escoltarla dentro del palacio.

La joven le sonrió encantadoramente. El corazón de Yuuri dio un saltito de alegría al ver esto y el chico se regocijó por ello. "Aquello estaba mejor – se apresuró a pensar el chico." Sentir su corazón latir por la sonrisa de una mujer era algo mucho más agradable que sentir lo mismo al mirar a un chico.

Asimismo, Yuuri no tendría porque molestarse por la actitud de Wolfram, ¿cierto? A él no le gustaban los hombres, sino las mujeres. Eso era innegable y además él ya tenía a Roselyn como su persona especial, ¿verdad? Se había enamorado de ella, ¿verdad?

"¿Por qué tendría que moletarle el hecho de que Wolfram no hubiera hecho ni dicho nada al respecto?"No había razón alguna para ello; es más debería alegrarse de que su prometido se hubiera comportado con entereza frente a la chica. Suspiró.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien Yuuri? – le volvió a preguntar Roselyn nuevamente cuando entraban al vestíbulo.

- Por supuesto – le volvió a asegurar Yuuri mirándola a los ojos.

La chica guardó silencio unos minutos y luego bajo la mirada tristemente.

- Ese joven era Lord von Bielfeld, ¿verdad? – cuestionó la chica con congoja.

- Sí – respondió Yuuri tomándola del mentón y obligándola a alzar la mirada en su dirección –, pero no te preocupes, pronto acabara – le dijo.

- Pero…

Yuuri puso un dedo sobre sus labios para hacerla callar.

- Te lo prometí, ¿no es cierto? – inquirió el chico dando un suspiro – Aún no puedo hacer nada ahora, pero cuando todo esto termine yo… - se detuvo un momento buscando las palabras adecuadas para continuar –. Hice una promesa y la voy cumplir – acabó diciendo, sonando seguro, pero sintiendo lo contrario.

Roselyn pareció conforme con su respuesta y no dijo nada más. Yuuri le sonrió. Lo había prometido. Ya no había forma de echarse para atrás.

_Una promesa que sellaba un destino…_

Yuuri pensó que no tenía porque seguir torturándose pensando en su amigo rubio. Lo único que debía preocuparle en ese momento era el como terminar su compromiso con él para poder estar con Roselyn. Su corazón se encogió ante ese pensamiento, peroel rey se apresuró a suprimir ese sentimiento. "¡Basta de tonterías!" – pensó. Definitivamente había llegado el momento de romper el compromiso".

Yuuri ya no iba a dudarlo más. Tenía que hacerlo si quería proponerle a lady Roselyn. Además no estaba bien que siguiera dándole falsas esperanzas a Wolfram. Conrad tenía razón, si él de verdad valoraba a Wolfram, entonces tenía que ser sincero con él. Pero… ¿lo estaba siendo consigo mismo? Sacudió la cabeza para alejar los pensamientos que de nuevo comenzaban a asaltar su mente.

Mientras tanto, en el castillo Pacto de Sangre, todos se mostraron muy sorprendidos con la llegada de Lady Roselyn. Naturalmente, disimularon su sorpresa para no parecer descorteses. No obstante, aún así era un tanto evidente que no se esperaban aquello .

Yuuri se sentía avergonzado por esto. Había tenido tanto en qué pensar en las últimas semanas que se había olvidado por completo de que la noche en que conoció a Roselyn, cuatro meses atrás en un baile celebrado en el palacio, la había invitado a que pasarsa unos días con él en el castillo más o menos por esas fechas.

Lady Roselyn Elinore von Richthofen era la hija única de una adinerada familia de nobles mazoku. Debido a que de niña había tenido serveros problemas de salud, la chica casi nunca había salido de su casa, permaneciendo siempre encerrada y por su puesto alejada de todos los bailes y de la vida en sociedad. Sin embargo, con el tiempo su condición mejoro muchísimo y a la joven por fin le fue permitido asistir a un baile con el propósito de que su nombre y su cara fueran dándose a conocer en los altos círculos sociales y se comenzara a buscarle una pareja, pues ya tenía edad para casarse. Era muy bella y sus padres tenían grandes expectativas para su futuro. Por ello no dudaron en asistir al gran baile que se celebró en honor a su majestad Yuuri Shibuya, 27° Maou de Shin Makoku, por el cumplimiento de cuatro años de su reinado.

Para Yuuri había sido como amor a primera vista. En cuanto vio en los ojos de aquella muchacha tan hermosa y de apariencia tan gentil, supo que había sido flechado. Sus impresiones no resultaron equivocadas y la chica resultó ser un encanto en todos los sentidos. Era educada, amable, inteligente y más buena que el pan. Yuuri jamás había conocido a alguien con quien se sintiera más identificado.

Como Wolfram no se encontraba esa noche en el palacio, pues había tenido que atender a una llamada urgente de su tío y partido hacia el territorio de Bielfeld, el rey pudo bailar y platicar a gusto con Lady Roselyn.

Hablaron de muchas cosas y pronto se sintieron conectados y completamente en sintonía. En medio de su charla Yuuri le confesó que se sentía profundamente atraído por ella y Roselyn, sonrojada y apenada, hizo otro tanto correspondiendo los sentimientos de su rey, quien le hablo de su compromiso con Wolfram y de cómo todo había sido un accidente, prometiéndole que terminaría con dicho compromiso para poder estar a su lado.

No se habían besado, ni siquiera se habían tomado de la mano, ya que, a pesar de todo, Yuuri tenía un alto sentido de la moral y por muy accidente que hubiera sido él seguía comprometido con Wolfram, de modo que no traicionaría a su prometido siéndole infiel mientras ese lazo los uniera, pero muy pronto planeaba cambiar eso.

Con la promesa de volver a verse y de que la joven fuera a visitarlo a finales de la primavera, Yuuri y Roselyn se habían despedido muy satisfechos con la velada pasada.

_Una promesa que sellaba su destino…_

* * *

><p>- ¡Bienvenida, querida! – había dicho Lady Cecil a Roselyn, una vez que el Maou hiciera las presentaciones adecuadas e introdujera a la chica como su invitada de honor.<p>

Cabe destacar que Wolfram no estaba presente cuando esto ocurrió, cosa que no pasaba desapercibida por un Yuuri que comenzaba a preocuparse seriamente por el chico mazoku. Quizá esta vez había llegado demasiado lejos y lo había lastimado de verdad. Aunque, de todas maneras Yuuri sabía que lo iba a herir cuando hablara con él para acabar el compromiso. Tal vez fuera lo mejor que de una vez se fuera haciendo a la idea.

Su corazón se encogía de un modo especialmente doloroso cada vez que sus pensamientos volvían sobre el asunto referente a Wolfram, pero Yuuri continuaba deshechando el sentimiento. No quería arruinar la felicidad que sentía por la llegada de Roselyn. Además se sentía reconfortado con su presencia, pues creía que de ese modo sus dudas respecto a lo que sentía por Wolfram se disiparían por completo, permitiéndole regresar a su estado de comfort en el que sólo podía sentirse atraído por una chica y jamás por un chico.

Lady Cecil y Greta se apresuraron en organizar una pequeña bienvenida para Lady Roselyn y en acondicionar lo mejor posible una habitación para ella, supervisando que tuviera todo lo necesario para que la chica pudiera sentirse cómoda.

Por la noche se celebró un banquete en su honor.

Wolfram, quien había aparecido para entonces, ocupó el lugar que le correspondía en la mesa al lado de Yuuri y no mostró en ningún momento signo alguno de hostilidad contra la joven invitada, sino todo lo contrario. Le dio la bienvenida cordialmente, deseándole una feliz estancia; charló un rato con ella y luego entabló conversación con Greta, permitiendo de este modo que el Maou pudiera prestarle atención a la joven.

Yuuri encontró todo esto muy extraño. Era tan antinatural. Nada en la actitud ni en los modales de Wolfram indicaba que sintiera una pizca de celos o cólera. En cambio, charlaba animadamente e incluso reía.

Inconscientemente Yuuri estuvo coqueteando más de lo planeado con Roselyn durante toda la velada. Él quería creer que era sólo porque tenía mucho que no la veía, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabía que lo que realmente intentaba hacer era forzar algún tipo de reacción en su prometido que parecía tan calmado y en control de sí mismo. Yuuri no quería admitirlo, pero realmente le molestaba aquella indiferencia…

_Una indiferencia que perturba sobramanera a tu alma…_

A mitad de la celebración, Wolfram se despidió de los presentes y salió de la estancia, argumentando que se sentía demasiado cansado después de el patrullaje que había hecho en los alrededores del castillo áquel día.

¡Por fin!…. Yuuri pensó que aquello debía tener algún significado oculto y que probablemente aquella indiferencia por parte del demonio rubio , había sido sólo pura fachada. De algún modo, ese pensamiento lo tranquilizaba.

Al cabo de un rato, Greta, bostezando, también se despidió de todos y se retiró a descansasr. Más tarde le siguió Anissina y luego Gunter y Gwendal. Poco a poco todos se fueron retirando y el festejo concluyó.

Yuuri escoltó a Roselyn al cuarto que le habían preparado y, después de desearle buenas noches, se dirigió a su habitación, agotado por las emociones del día. Pero sus preocupaciones no habían acabado aún…

Al llegar a su cuarto encontró a Wolfram, aún con su uniforme militar azul, recargado contra la puerta fuera de la habitación, esperándolo… Al rey le impresionó lo increíblemente guapo que lucía el chico en aquella postura tan principesca y acorde a su manera de ser. Parecía un dios mitológico o un ángel caído.

En cuanto llegó a donde se encontraba su promentido, Yuuri inmediatamente adoptó una posición defensiva, pensando que al fin había llegado el momento que había estado temiendo toda la tarde. La bomba, seguramente estaba a punto de explotar con toda su fuerza frente él. Casi podía sentir el peligro latente emanando de la figura, extremadamente hermosa de Wolfram. De algún modo, esto le provocaba una cierta alegría y un placer incomprensibles.

Sin embargo, cuando su ojos negros se encontraron con los ojor verdes del otro chico, algo en la intensidad esmeralda de su mirada hizo que la sangre se le congelara en las venas.

Y es que no había ira, ni celos, ni ninguna clase enojo en aquellas orbes tan hermosas que te robaban el aliento, sino tan sólo determinación, sinceridad y quizá una capa de profunda tristeza oculta bajo un manto de serenidad y resignación.

- Tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo importante – le dijo Wolfram con calma, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Yuuri, a quien le costaba mucho trabajo sostenerle la mirada, se había quedado sin habla.

Aunque era mucho más alto que el otro muchacho, se sentía intimidado y perqueño al lado de aquella presencia imponente. Tenía miedo… mucho. Sentía un miedo tan inquietante y terrible que estaba seguro de que había palidecido.

_La clase de miedo que se siente cuando se ha perdido algo precioso…_

Aunque lo lógico habría sido que se sintiera aliviado de que Wolfram no intentara asesinarlo, Yuuri habría preferido mil veces aquello a lo que estaba pasando ahora. Cuando volvió a encontrar su voz para hablar, las palabras salieron estranguladas y roncas de su garganta.

- ¿Qué… qué pasa? – tartamudeó torpemente.

- Tal vez este no sea el momento ni el lugar apropiado para tratar el asunto, pero... – hizo una pausa – ¿Te parece si nos vemos mañana a mediodía en los invernaderos? – preguntó el chico.

A Yuuri lo recorrió un escalofrío, desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies. Haciendo de tripas corazón y reuniendo todo su aplomo, consiguió responderle:

- Claro, me parece bien.

- Te veo mañana entonces – le dijo Wolfram al tiempo que daba media vuelta y desaparecía por el pasillo rumbo a su propia habitación. Yuuri no necesitaba preguntar para saber que era allí a donde se dirigía y que el muchacho no dormiría con él esa noche.

Quiso detenerlo, pero las palabras no salieron de sus labios, que estaban secos de la impresión. En todo caso, ni el mismo sabía el por qué de ese arranque tan repentino o de su miedo, pero no podía evitarlo.

Entró a su habitación en penumbra y se derrumbó en la cama sin desvestirse. Algo dolía dentro de él... dolía mucho…

_Sentimientos demasiado complejos…_

Esa noche no durmió.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal este? ¿A qué Yuuri es un enclenque, verdad? Jajaja. Espero que continuen leyendo la otra parte, desde la perspectiva de Wolfram. Puede que me tarde bastante más en subirlo, pues aunque pronto serán vacaciones y dispondré de más tiempo libre, esa parte es argumentalmente más complicada y más emocional, por lo que tengo que planearla muy bien pues también será importante para el desarrollo de eventos posteriores en la historia. Por favor no desesperen. Matta nee.<strong>


	5. Capítulo 4,2

_**Hola a todos! Antes que nada, les agradezco muchísimo, una vez más por todos sus comentarios. A todos los que leen y a todos los que han escrito un review, mil gracias. Me hacen muy feliz y me animan a continuar con esto. Me alegra saber que la historia les está gustando pues la hago con mucho cariño para todos. **_

_**Aquí les dejo la otra parte del capítulo como prometí. Espero que no les parezca aburrido pues redunda mucho en lo visto en la parte anterior, sólo que desde la perspectiva de Wolfram, sin embargo es importante puesto que muestra las cosas desde otro ángulo y creo que eso permite que sea más fácil entender asuntos posteriores. También el final de este capítulo es importante pues es el preámbulo a todo lo que pasara más tarde. No le digo más de momento, ya lo verán después jeje...**_

_**Una cosa más. No sé cuanto tiempo me tome la siguiente actualización pues espero poder subir dos capítulos al mismo tiempo: la tercera y última parte de este que será algo breve (sólo para ya darle fin al asunto de la nueva prometida) y el quinto capítulo que es donde comienza la intriga y lo verdaderamente emocionante de la historia. Será el inicio de todo. Lo que he escrito hasta ahora es sólo la introducción que permitirá comprender los sentimientos de los personajes después.**_

_** Así que no desesperen si me tardo un poquito más que de costumbre, aunque como siempre trataré de hacerlo lo más rápidamente posible. Matte nee! Ojalá disfruten este capitulo :) y no lo encuentren demasiado insulso.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV<br>**

**La Nueva prometida del Maou**

* * *

><p><strong>Segunda Parte<strong>

_Desde Wolfram…_

Wolfram se despertó muy temprano esa mañana, cosa extraña, puesto que el chico no era precisamente lo que se dice una persona madrugadora. En realidad siempre solía dormir hasta tarde y tenía el sueño muy pesado. Sin embargo ese nuevo día que iniciaba sería diferente…

_Un nuevo día… una nueva "vida"…_

Se levantó de la cama sin mucho ánimo y se vistió rápidamente. ¡Cómo le habría gustado no tener que abandonar el sueño y quedarse dormido todo el día, o mejor aún, para siempre! Pero ahora que se había despertado, sabía que le sería imposible volver a dormirse.

Salió de su habitación y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo por el castillo, dejando que sus pies le indicaran el camino sin importar a dónde lo conducirían, sencillamente se dejó llevar. Su cuerpo se movía por si sólo… sin pensamientos… sin emociones… Se sentía vacío.

No había nadie despierto aún, de modo que no se encontró con ninguno de los habitantes del castillo mientras deambulaba por ahí como un autómata. Sus pasos lo guiaron hasta lo más alto de una de las torres de Pacto de Sangre.

Una vez ahí, salió al exterior. Un soplo de aire fresco acarició su rostro y su cabello… El chico cerró lo ojos un instante, antes de volver a abrirlos para contemplar al Sol naciente, cuyos primeros rayos comenzaban a asomarse en el horizonte…Había llegado el día tan temido… Dentro de unas pocas horas, su mundo y su vida se desmoronarían por completo y ya nada volvería a ser igual para él.

_Las cosas nunca volverían a ser igual…_

Curiosamente, Wolfram estaba más calmado de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. Al menos por ahora. Sencillamente, en ese preciso momento, mientras miraba el amanecer, no sentía absolutamente nada. Sólo vacío…

El chico se preguntaba si, tal vez de tanto dolor, habría agotado su capacidad para sentir. "¿Era eso posible? – pensaba – ¿Ser lastimado a tal grado que ya no fueras capaz de experimentar ninguna clase de sensación? …"

El Sol había terminado de salir por completo, hermoso y brillante, elevándose orgullosamente por encima del cielo, iluminándolo todo con una alegría y un esplendor que parecían burlarse de los sentimientos del pobre chico mazoku que lo contemplaba. Un espectáculo hermoso, aunque melancólico…

Wolfram sabía que acababa de observar lo que sería su último amanecer siendo aún el prometido de Yuuri.

"Yuuri…" Suspiró y cerró los ojos nuevamente.

Una solitaria y traicionera lágrima se deslizó silenciosamente por su mejilla. Wolfram se apresuró a limpiarla con la manga de su chaqueta. Miró el Sol una última vez antes de entrar de nuevo al castillo.

* * *

><p>Flashback…<p>

Desde el momento en que Wolfram vio aquél carruaje tan elegante acercándose por el camino rumbo a Pacto de Sangre, supo enseguida lo que significaba.

¿Cómo lo supo?

Ni él mismo entendía, pero algo dentro de su ser se lo decía y no había cabida a error. Lo sentía claramente…

De inmediato hizo que su caballo diera media vuelta y ordenó a sus hombres regresar al palacio. Su pecho dolía de un modo horrible nuevamente. No hizo caso y siguió cabalgando tan rápido como podía.

Al llegar, desmontó rápidamente y corrió a la entrada con el corazón en un puño. Lo que allí vio le hizo desear que lo partiera un rayo en ese mismo instante, quizá de ese modo no tendría que soportar tanta agonía.

El cuchillo que llevaba clavado en el corazón desde que escuchara la conversación de Yuuri con Conrad se removió inmisericordemente dentro de su cuerpo al ver aquella escena desplegada ante él, provocándole un malestar tan espantoso que creyó que moriría ahí mismo.

Lo sabía… Wolfram ya lo sabía… Lo tenía perfectamente claro y ya se había hecho a la idea desde aquél día, de modo que pensó que no le resultaría tan difícil cuando tuviera que verlo con sus propios ojos. Estaría preparado para que no le cayera tan de golpe, pero ahora… Se había quedado estático…

La preciosa chica se había lanzado a los brazos del Maou y éste la había recibido gustoso, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Yuuri nunca había sonreído de esa manera cuando Wolfram lo había abrazado. De hecho, el rey evitaba cualquier clase de contacto con él que le resultara inapropiado o excesivamente cariñoso. Dolía…

El chico rubio vio como los ojos del monarca se abrían desmesuradamente en cuánto registraron su presencia. El rey puso cara de haber visto un fantasma, su rostro reflejando horror, y rápidamente aventó a la muchacha de su lado con cierta brusquedad. Fue entonces que Wolfram reaccionó.

Aunque una parte de sí deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder rostizar a Yuuri por haberlo traicionado de ese modo, el chico se obligó a recordar la promesa que se había hecho de dejar a Yuuri ser libre y casarse con quien le entrara en gana. Quería que fuera feliz, después de todo. De manera que se tragó su orgullo y no dijo ni hizo otra cosa más que caminar hasta dónde el rey y su acompañante se encontraban, saludar y entrar al castillo sin mirar atrás una sola vez.

Le había costado trabajo hacerlo. ¡Oh, sólo Shinou sabía cuánto! Pero lo había hecho y lo había hecho bien. Wolfram trató de consolarse a sí mismo con el pensamiento de que al menos Yuuri estaría muy contento y muy aliviado por su actitud. Ese era el propósito a final de cuentas, de modo que había salido bien, ¿cierto?

…..

El chico mazoku se encerró en su habitación el resto de la tarde, intentando recuperarse del shock recibido y recobrar el control de sus emociones para no quebrarse cuando tuviera que enfrentarse a la situación más tarde… Más tarde sabía que tendría que salir, pues seguramente se organizaría alguna especie de fiesta de bienvenida a la recién llegada y resultaría extraño que no estuviera ahí… Más tarde tendría que hablar con Yuuri… Más tarde tendría que enfrentar su peor pesadilla… Más tarde…

_Más tarde…todo acabaría…_

Wolfram aún no había roto su compromiso con Yuuri como había planeado hacer tras aceptar que esa era la única salida digna que le quedaba.

La razón por la que no había hecho, según él, era que no quería levantar sospechas de que había escuchado lo que se suponía que no debía escuchar, de manera que el chico estaba dejando pasar un tiempo, esperando por la oportunidad para hacerlo sin que resultara demasiado sospechoso. Lo que necesitaba era una excusa, algo que le permitiera deshacer el compromiso y que pareciera que existía una buena razón para hacerlo; sin embargo no podía hallar ninguna lo suficientemente buena…En el fondo sabía que realmente no deseaba encontrar dicha excusa y que quería prolongar lo más posible el plazo para acabar con el compromiso. Se reprochaba a sí mismo por esto, pero no podía evitarlo…quería seguir siendo su prometido.

Para empeorar las cosas aún más Yuuri de pronto parecía estar acosándolo, cosa que lo irritaba profundamente puesto que al pobre muchacho le costaba un esfuerzo descomunal el poder mantener la compostura frente al rey y no mostrar signo alguno del inmenso dolor que en realidad sentía. Por fortuna hasta entonces lo había conseguido y Yuuri parecía completamente ajeno a sus sentimientos. "Cómo de costumbre – pensaba Wolfram"

Con todo él joven demonio sí notaba que Yuuri se comportaba de un modo inusual últimamente. Se encontraba distraído, sumiso y absorto en sus propios pensamientos todos los días y para colmo se la pasaba intentando atraer su atención por cualquier medio. Lo buscaba, le pedía que lo ayudara con cualquier tontería, lo quería mantener todo el día encerrado con él en su oficina, incluso prolongaba sus sesiones de entrenamiento con la espada.

Wolfram no podía evitar sentirse feliz cada vez que esto pasaba, pero era un sentimiento agridulce, pues el chico sabía perfectamente que Yuuri probablemente sólo sentía lástima por él. Además no quería seguir haciéndose ilusiones que luego se desvanecerían cuando el momento de la verdad llegara.

"¿Por qué? – se preguntaba – ¿Por qué ese debilucho bueno para nada le tenía que hacer esto? ¿No se daba cuenta acaso de lo mucho que lo hería haciendo eso? Evidentemente no – era la respuesta clara – ¿Por qué no podía ignorarlo como de costumbre? Las cosas serían más fáciles para él de ese modo. Ya era bastante malo tener que dormir con él por las noches y aparentar normalidad cuando por dentro se estaba deshaciendo, ¿por qué tenía que soportar verlo durante el día también?".

Las semanas pasaban y Wolfram seguía retrasando el momento de hacer y de decir lo que sabía que tenía que hacer y decir. No podía evitarlo, le costaba demasiado renunciar a él…

Pero ya no podía demorarlo más…

_Se había agotado su tiempo…_

La persona de la que Yuuri le había hablado a Conrad ese día había aparecido. A Wolfram no le cabía la menor duda de que se trataba de la chica hermosa del carruaje azul. El muchacho había encontrado al fin su excusa…

No había más que hacer, por mucho que quisiera no tener que hacerlo, ya no tenía opción. Se le habían agotado las salidas y los pretextos para no llevarlo a cabo y probablemente no habría mejor oportunidad que esa para hacerle frente a la situación.

Más que nunca, necesitaría de todo su valor y de todas sus fuerzas…

La noche de la llegada de lady Roselyn al castillo fue la peor de todas las noches en la vida de Wolfram…

Cada vez que Yuuri le sonreía a la joven, cada vez que le hablaba, cada vez que la miraba con ternura o le susurraba al oído durante la cena, el cuchillo invisible dentro de su pecho se hundía más y más, clavándosele con profundidad, desgarrando lentamente y sin piedad cada pequeño pedazo de su pobre y maltrecho corazón que sangraba profusamente dentro de su ser suplicando a gritos misericordia.

La muchacha era encantadora, había que admitirlo. Su cabello rubio, liso y brillante le caía elegantemente hasta la cintura, su rostro en forma de corazón era hermoso y delicado, sus ojos eran de un tono azul muy vivo y su piel blanca, suave y libre de imperfecciones era apenas uno o dos tonos más oscura que la de Wolfram. El chico la encontró satisfactoriamente apropiada para Yuuri aunque le dolía pensar en ello. "¡Por lo menos el enclenque no lo había cambiado por cualquiera! – pensaba con sarcasmo, en un intento por aligerar el peso que soportaba" Era un pensamiento triste, pero si hacía feliz a Yuuri, entonces estaba bien.

Cuando Wolfram creyó que no podría aguantarlo más y su corazón ya no era más que una masa sanguinolenta dentro de su cuerpo que con trabajo lograba continuar latiendo, se retiró aparentando calma y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Yuuri.

Entró y miró alrededor con nostalgia. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y acarició con los dedos las sábanas. "¡Nunca más volvería a dormir allí!" El pensamiento lo asaltó bruscamente. La noche anterior había sido su última noche con Yuuri y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. La opresión en su pecho aumentó, pero el chico no lloró... Simplemente permaneció ahí, inmóvil, tratando de absorber lo mejor posible sus últimos momentos en ese cuarto donde se había sentido tan cómodo y tan feliz los pasados cuatro años de su existencia.

Se recostó un momento en su lugar de siempre, lugar que sabía, muy pronto sería ocupado por alguien más. Alguien que no era él, alguien que en ese instante reía felizmente al lado de Yuuri abajo en el comedor mientras él se consumía solo ahí arriba… Aspiró el aroma de las sábanas.

Finalmente se levantó, sintiendo, escuchando como con un crujido en su interior, su corazón terminaba de hacerse añicos por completo. Respiró profundamente para suprimir el grito de agonía que se formaba en su garganta, producto del inconmensurable dolor de su pecho. Tomó grandes bocanadas de aire para tranquilizarse y se abrazó el cuerpo tratando con ello de aliviar el grandísimo malestar que padecía, pero aun así no lloró…

Echó un último vistazo rápido a la habitación y salió a esperar a que Yuuri regresara, decidido a ponerle fin de una vez por todas al asunto. Sus ojos verdes reflejaban la más pura determinación…

El tiempo mientras aguardaba la llegada de Yuuri le pareció eterno, pero finalmente escuchó los pasos del Maou que se acercaban por el pasillo. Parecía muy sonriente y relajado, pero en cuanto lo vio su expresión cambió por una de completo terror.

"¡Estúpido debilucho! – pensó él –. No voy a matarte… aunque debería"

- Tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante – le soltó Wolfram sin rodeos.

Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron con sorpresa y su expresión volvió a cambiar. El chico rubio no supo descifrar que clase de nueva emoción era la que ahora se reflejaba en el rostro del rey. Parecía miedo… sí era miedo… pero de una clase diferente a la que había mostrado hacía un instante. Casi lucía herido. Wolfram odió verlo así, pero no supo que hacer ni que decir para borrar de su rostro aquél gesto. En todo caso, no entendía porque se ponía así. No era como si le hubiera gritado o reclamado nada, ¿cierto?

"Entonces, ¿por qué?"

_¿Por qué?..._

Al fin, el Maou pareció recuperarse y preguntó con voz temblorosa.

- ¿Qué… qué pasa?

Wolfram lo miró un minuto antes de responder.

- Tal vez este no sea el momento ni el lugar apropiado para tratar el asunto, pero...

"Otra vez esa odiosa expresión" Renuente y suspicaz, el soldado mazoku se obligó a continuar.

- ¿Te parece si nos vemos mañana a mediodía en los invernaderos? – preguntó

Ahora Yuuri temblaba ligeramente. "¿Qué rayos le ocurría?" Ni cuando antes Wolfram lo amenazaba de muerte por coquetear con las chicas se ponía así. "Francamente era un enclenque."

- Claro, me parece bien.

- Te veo mañana, entonces – terminó Wolfram alejándose de él.

No soportaba ver a Yuuri de ese modo, era peor que verlo con la tal lady Roselyn, pero tampoco comprendía qué le pasaba ni se sentía capaz de animarlo. "¿Qué le podía decir que resultara reconfortante encontrándose él mismo en el estado en que estaba ahora, es decir, al borde de sus propias fuerzas?" Nada…de momento Wolfram no podía hacer nada por él, sólo esperar a que amaneciera para romper el compromiso. Eso lo animaría, pero tendría que esperar…

_Sólo podía esperar… a que todo acabara…_

Fin del Flashback…

* * *

><p>Wolfram continuaba deambulando por el castillo sin ningún propósito en específico. Sólo quería mantenerse en movimiento. Estar quieto lo inquietaba.<p>

Caminó distraídamente por pasillos y habitaciones. Subió y bajó escaleras. Recorrió todos los lugares en que había pasado algún buen momento con Yuuri sin demorarse demasiado en cada uno.

En una de esas ocasiones, cuando iba rumbo a la oficina de Yuuri para echarle un vistazo, se topó con Conrad que venía saliendo de dicha habitación.

- Weller… - le gritó a la distacia mientras se iba acercando a donde estaba su hermano - ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó con fingida curiosidad al llegar a su lado, aunque supo por la expresión que el castaño le dirigió que seguramente su voz había sonado vacía y sin vida.

- Vine a dejar un encargo de Gwendal a la oficina de su majestad antes de que llegara – le respondió Conrad mirándolo con extrañeza y consternación - ¿Tú que haces por aquí tan temprano? No es tu costumbre andar levantado tan temprano en la mañana – inquirió levantando una ceja ligeramente.

Wolfram se encogió de hombros. No tenía ganas de responder sinceramente a esa pregunta, de modo que sólo dijo, tratando de sonar despreocupado:

- No tenía sueño, es todo.

Su hermano mayor lo miró inquisitivamente. El muchacho de cabello rubio le sostuvo la mirada con tranquilidad. Hacía mucho que había comenzado a superar su desprecio hacia Conrad y ahora ambos se llevaban muchísimo mejor, si bien aún quedaba cierta reticencia de su parte, Wolfram lo trataba ahora con respeto e incluso, de vez en cuando, se permitía sostener pequeñas charlas casuales con él.

Conrad también se encogió de hombros y dijo:

- Como digas, entonces.

El demonio mitad humano hizo ademán de seguir su camino, pero se detuvo, levantando una mano que posicionó en el hombro de su hermano pequeño con cautela.

- Si necesitas algo, avísame – le murmuró quedamente. Luego esbozando una de sus típicas sonrisas le palmeó la cabeza con suavidad en un gesto que hacía años que no tenía con él.

- No tienes que soportar tu solo toda la carga, ¿de acuerdo? No estás solo, Wolfram. Siempre me tendrás a mí y a Gwendal – acabó de decirle con calma y honestidad.

Wolfram resopló. Aunque se sentía ligeramente conmovido y reconfortado por aquellas palabras, su orgullo le impedía expresar su verdadero sentir.

- No me trates como un niño – reprochó – En todo caso, puedo arreglármelas solo con esto. No soy un cobarde.

- Vale, vale, en eso tienes razón – le respondió su hermano alborotando su cabello con ternura antes de continuar su camino.

Ya había recorrido la mitad del pasillo cuando Wolfram lo detuvo:

- ¡Espera…!

El castaño detuvo sus pasos inmediatamente y se volvió para ver a su hermanito interrogativamente.

- Yo… - Wolfram no sabía como expresar su agradecimiento. Era raro para él tener que agradecerle en voz alto algo a Weller. Se obligó a esbozar una ligerísima sonrisa antes de decir con toda sinceridad.

- Gracias... pequeño hermano mayor– musitó agachando el cabeza avergonzado.

Conrad abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar aquello. Se quedó mudo por la sorpresa durante unos instantes, pero luego, sonriendo con cara de atontado respondió:

- No hay de qué.

Y continuó su camino, dejando a Wolfram solo nuevamente.

El chico siguió con su tour por el castillo. A medida que la hora de encontrarse con Yuuri se acercaba, el hueco en su pecho comenzó a abrirse una vez más volviendo a hacerle experimentar esa sensación dolorosa que prefería no tener que recordar.

Finalmente, estando a pocos minutos para la hora acordada, el joven tomó aire, se irguió lo más que pudo y se dirigió con solemnidad hacia los jardínes.

No había llegado aún a los invernaderos cuando divisó la silueta del Maou, recortada de espaldas a él, a pocos pasos de distancia. Estaba muy concentrando observando con intensidad la cama de flores de la colección de su madre en frente de él. Al escucharlo acercarse, Yuuri se dio la vuelta para encararlo. Sus miradas se encontraron…

Una brisa fresca agitaba el, ligeramente largo, cabello del rey que lo observaba con seriedad. El corazón de Wolfram se detuvo mientras se perdía en la oscuridad de aquellas pupilas…

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que lograra reaccionar? Pudieron ser minutos, horas, incluso años. El joven soldado no lo sabía ni le importaba. Lo único de lo que se dio cuenta fue que un instante más tarde se encontraba a la altura de Yuuri admirando las flores con él en silencio.

Por largo rato, ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que Yuuri preguntó con nerviosismo:

- Etto… mmm… entonces, ¿de qué necesitabas hablarme?

Wolfram no dijo nada. Se limitó a concentrar su mirada en un punto fijo entre las distintas flores, pero tras varios minutos se encogió de hombros y respondió con un suspiro:

- Quiero romper el compromiso – le dijo secamente y sin titubear al tiempo que clavaba su mirada esmeralda en los ojos del rey que se abrieron desmesuradamente y lo miraron con asombro.

El monarca abrió la boca varias veces como queriendo decir algo, pero sin poder articular palabra. Sin permitir que se recuperara del impacto, Wolfram volvió a mirar las flores y prosiguió diciendo:

- No es un proceso tan complicado como quizá puedas imaginarte, ¿sabes? Basta con qué ambos firmemos el papel confirmando que estamos de acuerdo con terminar nuestro compromiso y listo, dejaremos de estar atados el uno al otro al instante – se escuchaba a sí mismo pronunciar las palabras, pero no reconocía su voz en ellas –. Puedo pedirle a Gwendal que arregle todo para esta tarde y antes del anochecer todo habrá acabado. Serás libre al fin… - su voz se quebró un poco, pero el chico hizo un esfuerzo para continuar su discurso, tratando de que su tono sonara sarcástico e indiferente:

- ¡Ja! Al fin te libraras de mí, enclenque… - su voz se iba apagando poco a poco –. Ya podrás hacer lo que quieras… Casarte con Lady Roselyn si te place…Será como siempre habías querido y…

- ¡Basta! ¡No será como siempre he querido de ese modo! – gritó Yuuri de pronto.

Wolfram se volvió para verlo, sorprendido por su repentino arranque. El Maou tenía los puños cerrados y todo su cuerpo se sacudía con cólera. El joven mazoku no entendía que le pasaba y lo miraba desconcertado.

- No será como siempre he querido de esta manera, Wolfram. Si tú… y yo… Si es sólo por lo de Roselyn…

- No es sólo por eso – lo corto Wofram – Dime, ¿en serio prefieres que sigamos con esta farsa? Tú no me amas, Yuuri, ¿de verdad quieres que sigamos comprometidos así? ¿O me estás diciendo que de pronto descubriste que realmente quieres casarte conmigo algún día? ¿Después de cuatro años sin que hubiera nada? ¿Te has vuelto loco?– Wolfram también estaba perdiendo el control de sí, su voz elevándose un poco más de lo debido. Trató de serenarse respirando profundamente por la nariz.

Sus palabras parecieron infundir cierto efecto extraño en el rey, quien recobrando la cordura se relajó y dejó de temblar. La duda estaba pintada en su expresión.

- No… no es eso lo que he querido decir…yo…

- ¿Lo ves ahora, eh? Entonces ya estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que lo mejor es terminar con esto de una vez y para siempre.

Yuuri negó con la cabeza.

- Tampoco es eso lo que quiero – agachó la cabeza, sus ojos cubiertos por el flequillo y su voz sonando herida al pronunciar en un susurro apenas audible:

- No quiero perderte, Wolf…tú significas mucho para mí… tu amistad…

"¿Así qué era eso?... Por supuesto, qué otra cosa podía ser – pensó Wolfram" El chico no dejó de notar la fastidiosa palabra "amistad" en el discurso del rey. Era doloroso, pero al menos era la verdad. Se adelantó un paso y colocó su mano en el hombro de Yuuri.

- No me perderás, Yuuri – le dijo, dedicándole la mejor de las sonrisas que consiguió esbozar –. Siempre voy a estar a tu lado, no importa que. Simplemente, ahí estaré… Nada cambiará entre nosotros, seguiremos siendo amigos…

Yuuri lo miró y le devolvió la sonrisa tristemente.

- ¿En serio? – le preguntó.

Wolfram bufó.

- Por supuesto que es en serio, ¿por quién me tomas? – le contestó, cruzándose de brazos – Además eres un debilucho, ¿cómo te las ibas a arreglar sin mí para estarte cubriendo la espalda? Un enclenque como tú no sobreviviría un día sin mi ayuda.

- ¡No soy un enclenque!

- ¡Oh, sí que lo eres!

Comenzaron a reír un poco. Por un microsegundo, Wolfram se dio el lujo de olvidarse de todo su dolor deseando que ese momento durara para siempre. Era tan natural estar así con Yuuri. Tan cotidiano.

Cuando dejaron de reír, Yuuri le escrutó el rostro con seriedad.

- ¿Es... estás seguro? – le preguntó.

Un agudo y certero aguijonazo del cuchillo le hirió el corazón nuevamente, pero Wolfram no se acobardó.

- Muy seguro – afirmó el chico mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Yuuri desvió la mirada. ¡Vaya debilucho!

- Entonces, se hará como dices – le respondió titubeante – Firmaremos los papeles en la tarde.

Estaba hecho. Wolfram asintió levemente con la cabeza sin decir nada. Su corazón profirió un último, desesperado grito de suplica, pero el chico lo acalló rápidamente. Retiró su mano del hombro de Yuuri que hasta entonces había estado sujetando y se dio la vuelta para retirarse. Apenas había dado unos pasos, cuando la voz de Yuuri lo detuvo.

- ¡Espera!

El soldado se volvió para ver a su rey. La expresión del Maou era dubitativa y nerviosa como si quisiera decir algo, pero no encontrara las palabras correctas.

- Nada… nada cambiara. ¿verdad? – lo cuestionó.

Wolfram lo miró con tristeza. "Por supuesto, para ti nada va a cambiar – pensó" Se obligó a sonreír una vez más.

- Te lo prometo – le dijo –. Nada va a cambiar - luego, muy a su pesar preguntó:

- ¿La amas?

Yuuri parpadeó un par de veces con extrañeza. Al final respondió:

- Supongo que sí... es decir mmm... realmente me gusta - acabó rascándose la cabeza.

Wolfram asintió una sola vez con firmeza, digiriendo lentamente la respuesta de Yuuri... Le dio la espalda comenzando a caminar...Y ya no volvió a mirar atrás de nuevo. Estaba cansado… muy cansado… Como si acabara de pasar por una sesión doble de entrenamiento con sus hombres. Todo su cuerpo ardía y sentía que las piernas apenas lo aguantaban.

Lo que más deseaba era tumbarse en la cama y dormir… dormir todo el día, abandonándose en la oscuridad y negrura sin dolor que el sueño le ofrecía, pero tenía varios asuntos que atender primero. Uno en especial importante y tampoco podía evadir sus obligaciones dele día… Suspirando con pesadez entró en el castillo rumbo a la oficina de Gwendal, pero algo lo detuvo…

El chico llevó la mano a la empuñadura de su espada y desenvainándola se dio la vuelta con todos los músculos de su cuerpo temblando en anticipación al peligro. Sus sentidos, completamente activados, le advertían que algo andaba mal…

El pasillo estaba desierto, pero Wolfram estaba seguro de haber escuchado pasos a su espalda. Registró el perímetro con cautela, avanzando por el corredor y revisando cada habitación sin encontrar nada extraño…

No podía asegurarlo con claridad, sin embargo sabía que tan solo unos momentos antes se había sentido vigilado, observado, y su cuerpo había reaccionado por acto reflejo a la sensación de que algo muy malo ocurría.

Al no hallar nada fuera de lo normal por ninguna parte el joven mazoku envainó su espada nuevamente, cuestionando su cordura. Quizá el dolor y el estrés le estaban haciendo perder la cabeza. Sí, probablemente sólo había sido una jugarreta de su atormentada mente.

Wolfram decidió que no había nada de que preocuparse, aunque le recorría un escalofrío el cuerpo, y continuó su camino…

**_En el país de las sombras, nada puede tomarse a la ligera…_**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Espero continuen leyendo y dejen sus comentarios. Nos vemos pronto. :)<br>**


	6. Chapter 4,3

**Hola a todos!**

**Primero que nada, les ofrezco una mega disculpa por haber tardado tanto para esta actualización. Así que gomen nee. Me temo que de ahora en adelante ya no podré seguir publicando a la misma velocidad con que lo hacía antes debido a que en los próximos dos meses estaré muy ocupada. Las vacaciones acabaron y ya regrese a la escuela ¡Buu! Comienza un periodo difícil de exámenes por lo que cada vez tendré menos tiempo para escribir, pero trataré de hacerlo en cada ratito que tenga libre para que no demore tanto. Por favor no desesperen y pinsen que ya lo boté o algo.**

**En segundo lugar quiero aclarar algo que se me había olvidado mencionar anteriormente. Esto no es plagio, así que si alguna vez, alguno de uds llega a ver esta misma historia en mundoyaoi les aclaro que soy la misma celestial_princess_5 de ahí.**

**Mmm.. bueno creo que eso es toda la info importante que tenía que decir**

**Les agradezco una vez más por su apoyo y sus lindos comentarios y me alegro mucho que el fanfic les esté gustando. Ojalá siga siendo así y continuen leyendo. A todos los lectores, mil gracias.**

**Bueno, sin más por es momento les dejó el capítulo.**

**Qué lo disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV<strong>

**La Nueva prometida del Maou**

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>Las lágrimas más amargas que se derramarán sobre nuestra tumba serán las de las palabras no dichas y las de las obras inacabadas."<em>**

**_Harriet Beecher Stowe_**

* * *

><p><strong>Tercera Parte<strong>

_Desde Yuuri…_

El mundo acababa de desplomarse frente a sus ojos. La realidad se mezclaba con la fantasía… Aquello debía ser un sueño… Sí, sólo podía ser un sueño…más bien tenía que ser un sueño… No podía ser otra cosa, simplemente no podía ser, porque lo que acababa de ocurrir no podía ser verdad

El tiempo se había detenido….

Y la realidad…la realidad era demasiado dura, demasiado incomprensible…

La realidad era saber que estaba despierto…

La realidad era estar ahí, inmóvil, frente a ellos…

La realidad era tener la pluma levantada sobre el dichoso documento y no poder firmarlo…

La realidad era estar viéndolo a los ojos y no encontrar emoción alguna reflejada en ellos…

La realidad era inaceptable…

Las cosas estaban cabeza abajo. El universo debía estar jugándole una broma de muy mal gusto.

El chico se sentía como si estuviera en cámara lenta. Como en una de esas pesadillas en las que caminas por un largo pasillo hacia una puerta y jamás llegas a ella.

Cada uno de sus movimientos le costaba un enorme esfuerzo. La manos le pesaban y sentía la mirada de Gwendal clavada en él, pero la ignoraba olímpicamente. En ese momento infinito sólo tenía ojos para una persona… Escrutó su rostro de nuevo, esperando ingenuamente, que él le dijera algo para detenerlo. No lo hizo. Esperó sólo una fracción de segundo más. Quizá alguien lo detendría. No pasó nada…Se concentró nuevamente en el documento que tenía en las manos. Con la mirada pérdida.

Ya lo había retrasado todo lo posible. Había leído detenidamente cada párrafo del escrito, demorándose en cada línea, haciendo preguntas, preguntas estúpidas cuya respuesta ya conocía (no por nada se la había pasado horas enteras estudiando las leyes de Shin Makoku), dándole vueltas…Ya no quedaba nada que cuestionar. Todo estaba en orden…

La mano le tembló. La tinta mojó el papel. Finos trazos fueron poco a poco llenando aquella línea.

Un minuto más tarde su firma había sido plasmada sobre el documento.

- Es todo, majestad – la voz de Gwendal le sonó extraña, lejana, como si le estuviera hablando desde el otro extremo de un campo de fútbol –. Ya pueden retirarse. El compromiso ha sido disuelto.

Con un chasquido inaudible algo en su interior, dentro de su pecho, se quebró.

Se levantó de la silla y caminó con lentitud hacia la puerta. Se movía por pura inercia, sin conciencia de su cuerpo o de sus movimientos. Se sentía mareado, aletargado...

Sin mirar a ninguno de los presentes en la habitación, giró la perilla y salió de ahí…Un nudo se había formado en su garganta. Quería llorar, pero no entendía por qué…No había razón para hacerlo.

_Entonces viene el arrepentimiento…_

* * *

><p><em>Flashback…<em>

Yuuri Shibuya había escuchado claramente las palabras, había visto como los labios de Wolfram se movían al pronunciarlas, pero aun así…aún así no podía dar crédito a sus sentidos… Porque no había forma de que Wolfram von Bielfeld hubiera dicho semejante cosa por cuenta propia. Era algo irreal. Imposible.

"_Quiero romper el compromiso"_

"¿Pero qué…? ¿Pero cómo…?" Su mente era incapaz de procesar esa información. Se sentía aturdido y desorientado… Era como si acabaran de golpearlo con un bate de béisbol en la cabeza, como si le acabaran de echar un balde de agua helada, como si acabara de bajarse muy mareado del juego de la montaña rusa, todo al mismo tiempo. Estaba seguro de que su expresión en ese momento debía parecer la de un retrasado mental.

Por un segundo no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrir los ojos con sorpresa y mirar aterrado al hermoso chico que tenía frente a él.

Tragó saliva y abrió la boca tratando de decir algo. Ningún sonido salió de ella. Volvió a cerrarla e intentó de nuevo. Nada. Repitió la acción varias veces sin éxito hasta que vio como los labios de Wolfram volvían a moverse, pero Yuuri no entendía que era lo que le decía. Le pareció oír algo acerca de un "proceso", algo sobre "firmar un papel", algo sobre Gwendal y… Nada tenía sentido.

- … Ya podrás hacer lo que quieras… Casarte con Lady Roselyn si te place…Será como siempre habías querido y…

"Será como siempre habías querido"

La mente del rey no tuvo dificultad alguna para registrar y procesar esas últimas frases. El chico de ojos negros reaccionó al fin, como si le hubieran pegado una bofetada muy fuerte para devolverle el sentido de sí.

Entonces lo invadió una súbita sensación de cólera que rápidamente fue ganando terreno en su corazón y en su mente, extendiéndose por todas partes de su ser, inundándolo. Una oleada de calor le recorría el cuerpo de pies a cabeza y por un momento, incluso pudo sentir a su "otro yo" pidiendo a gritos ser liberado mientras era sacudido por fuertes temblores, pero se contuvo y dejo que su furia fuera expresada de otra manera. Gritó.

- ¡Basta! ¡No será como siempre he querido de ese modo!

Vio como los ojos del chico rubio se volvían para mirarlo con asombro y desconcierto mientras sus manos temblaban sin control a sus costados.

- No será como siempre he querido de esta manera, Wolfram. Si tú… y yo… Si es sólo por lo de Roselyn… - su respiración era entrecortada y las palabras salían con dificultad y de manera incoherente de sus garganta.

La expresión de Wolfram también cambió de una desconcertada a una furiosa.

- No es sólo por eso – le espetó el chico de ojos de verdes con enojo –. Dime, ¿en serio prefieres que sigamos con esta farsa? Tú no me amas, Yuuri ¿De verdad quieres que sigamos comprometidos así? ¿O me estás diciendo que de pronto descubriste que realmente quieres casarte conmigo algún día? ¿Después de cuatro años sin que hubiera nada? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

Sus palabras lo noquearon, sacándolo por completo de balance. Había sido un golpe bajo. Toda su furia se esfumó de sopetón y Yuuri empezó a pensar claramente una vez más. Sintió como lentamente se desinflaba a medida que su repentina locura e ira desaparecián. Le habían hecho jaque mate.

Los engranajes en su mente comenzaron a funcionar con normalidad y a moverse velozmente dentro de su cabeza. El rey veía las cosas de un modo distinto ahora…

Wolfram tenía razón. Yuuri no lo amaba…

Entonces… ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto? ¿Por qué sentía tantos deseos de gritarle al chico con cara de ángel que no fuera estúpido y dejara las cosas como estaban? ¿Por qué no quería que todo acabara? Su cerebro procesaba a máxima velocidad todas las preguntas sin poder hallarles respuesta ¿Acaso no, él mismo, había decidido poner fin a su compromiso en cuanto tuviera oportunidad? Viéndolo fríamente, su amigo rubio sólo le estaba facilitando el trabajo al decir lo que se suponía que él debería haber dicho… A pesar de ello no lograba sentirse del todo cómodo con aquello, por el contrario, se sentía miserable…

"¿Por qué…?"

- No… no es eso lo que he querido decir…yo… - el pobre ya no sabía ni que decir.

- ¿Lo ves ahora, eh? Entonces ya estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que lo mejor es terminar con esto de una vez y para siempre.

"¡No! – fue el grito silencioso dentro de su mente–. No es lo mejor" Yuuri negó con la cabeza

- Tampoco es eso lo que quiero… - el chico agachó la frente –. No quiero perderte, Wolf…tú significas mucho para mí… tu amistad…

Era cierto. Wolfram significaba mucho para él. Tal vez por eso la situación le fastidiaba tanto. Aquel muchacho rubio e increíblemente agraciado era su mejor amigo en todo el mundo, su camarada, su mano derecha…¿Qué pasaría si el compromiso se disolvía? ¿Wolfram lo odiaría por haberlo rechazado? ¿Le seguiría hablando? ¿Se quedaría con él o se marcharía de Pacto de Sangre, a las tierras de Bielfeld, para nunca volver? Ya en una ocasión, tras romper su compromiso, el joven mazoku había huido a su propia tierra. ¿Podría volver a pasar eso? No, no, no… todas esas posibilidades eran demasiado horribles… No podía permitirlo...

De pronto sintió que algo suave se posaba en su hombro y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la mano blanca, de engañoso aspecto delicado, de Wolfram.

- No me perderás, Yuuri.

El chico levantó la mirada y se encontró con los hermosos ojos verdes y la angelical sonrisa de su prometido. Esa que tan pocas veces le había visto, esa que era tan encantadora y tan reconfortante, esa que en secreto era su favorita.

- Siempre voy a estar a tu lado, no importa que. Simplemente, ahí estaré… Nada cambiará entre nosotros, seguiremos siendo amigos…

Sus palabras infundieron valor y esperanza en el corazón abatido de Yuuri. Una embriagante calidez le envolvió el cuerpo y lo tranquilizó. En ese caso, si nada iba a cambiar entre ellos, entonces estaba bien. Ya podía aceptar el terminar su compromiso sin sentir culpa…Todo iba a estar bien…

Intercambiaron un par de frases más. Incluso bromearon y rieron un poco. Wolfram lo llamo enclenque, él se defendió. Todo estaba perfectamente entre ambos. Su amistad estaba intacta… Acordaron firmar la disolución del compromiso por la tarde.

"Te lo prometo. Nada va a cambiar" Fue la respuesta del demonio controlador del fuego cuando el rey volvió a preguntar si todo seguiría igual en la relación que llevaban.

El soldado mazoku parecía estar a punto de marcharse cuando, sin previo aviso, le tiró la bomba.

Justo después de aseverar que nada cambiaría entre ellos, el chico preguntó:

- ¿La amas?

Yuuri tardó varios minutos en comprender a que se refería Wolfram. Cuando lo hizo, la imagen de lady Roselyn se dibujó con claridad en su mente. El joven recordó la noche en que la conoció. Pensó en su amabilidad, en su sonrisa…Su corazón dio un pequeño saltito. Estaba seguro de que la amaba, ¿o no?

- Supongo que sí... es decir mmm... realmente me gusta – dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza y sentía sus mejillas arder.

Por alguna razón, Yuuri no pudo decir que la amaba. No pudo afirmarlo con claridad. Simplemente no pudo. Pero la amaba, sabía que la amaba, tenía que amarla. Era la única forma de que todo en su cabeza tuviera sentido, de que todo encajara en su confundida mente. Saber que se había enamorado de Roselyn era lo único que le mantenía alejado de otros pensamientos, de otras emociones que no estaba dispuesto a enfrentar ni a aceptar.

Observó la mirada herida de Wolfram al escuchar su respuesta. Vio como asentía lentamente con la cabeza con expresión dolida. Una imagen que estaba seguro lo perseguiría por el resto de sus días. Luego contempló como el muchacho con cara de ángel le daba la espalda y se alejaba de él.

Instintivamente, Yuuri levantó un brazo en su dirección, como si tratara de detenerlo, de alcanzarlo. Quiso decir algo, gritarle que esperara, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca, y no salieron porque el Maou se mordió la lengua y se obligó a guardar silencio.

"_Las palabras nunca dichas…"_

Era lo mejor…Terminar limpiamente su compromiso con Wolfram era lo mejor…Yuuri no lo amaba, definitivamente no…

_Negar lo innegable, sólo pude traer confusión y desgracias…_

Fin del Flashback…

* * *

><p>Yuuri suspiró, abatido.<p>

"¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?Ya se había quitado de un peso de encima, ¿no? Ya podía ser libre y demostrar su amor por lady Roselyn, ¿no?"

¿Por qué demonios, entonces, no podía quitarse a Wolfram de la cabeza? ¿Por qué no podía olvidar su expresión impasible mientras firmaban la disolución del compromiso? Al joven le dolía que su amigo rubio se hubiera mostrado tan calmado e indiferente al asunto ¿No se suponía que lo amaba? ¿No debería haber estado aunque fuera sólo un poquito triste? No es que Yuuri quisiera que Wolfram estuviera triste, pero…

_"¿Pero qué?" La voz de su conciencia le cuestionó con dureza._

_"Pero era lo que se esperaba que pasara, ¿no?" replicó Yuuri._

_"¿O era lo que tú esperabas?" inquirió de nuevo su fastidiosa conciencia_

_"¿Y qué si, sí?" rezongó Yuuri mentalmente "Wolfram es mi amigo y ha estado enamorado de mí desde hace mucho tiempo. Es natural que yo pensara que iba a deprimirse con esto. Estoy molesto porque me hizo preocuparme por nada. De haber sabido que le importaría tan poco, hubiera acabado con todo esto desde hace años"_

_"Nadie te pregunto si estabas molesto"_

_"Pues lo estoy" refunfuñó el chico en voz alta._

Una de las sirvientas que en ese momento pasaba por donde él venía caminando se le quedó viendo con cara de susto. Yuuri gruñó levemente y se alejó de ahí con prisa.

_"¿Estas seguro que sólo estás molesto porque te preocupaste en vano por sus sentimientos?" retomó su conciencia cuando estuvo un poco más lejos._

_"Por supuesto que estoy seguro, ¿qué otra cosa iba a ser?"_

_"No sé, ¿qué otra cosa se te ocurre?"_

_"Ninguna"_

_"¿Seguro? ¿No será que tal vez si tengas algún sentimiento especial por él?"_

_Yuuri frenó bruscamente en medio de un pasillo._

_"¡Pero qué…! ¡Te has vuelto loco! Wolfram es un chico. ¡Un chico! No hay manera de que yo…¡Bah, no tiene sentido hablar contigo!"_

_"Vale, vale, tranquilízate, sólo era una sugerencia." lo apaciguó su conciencia. "A ver, analicemos la situación con calma, ¿de acuerdo?"_

_"De acuerdo" aceptó el chico reanudando su marcha._

_"No te gusta Wolfram"_

_"No"_

_"Pero crees que es guapo"_

_"Mmmm… sí claro él es muy guapo, siempre lo he creído" pensó el rey, llevándose una mano a la barbilla en actitud pensativa._

_"Y te agrada su compañía"_

_"Pues sí, es mi mejor amigo"_

_"Ajá y… ¿qué me dices de sus ojos?"_

_"¿Qué tienen?"_

_"¿Te gustan?"_

_"Son muy bonitos. Probablemente los más bonitos que haya visto, pero… ¿a qué viene todo esto?" preguntó a la desesperada. Aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. "¿Qué clase de pregunta ridícula es esa?"_

_"¡Calma, calma, todavía no termino!" exclamó la voz "¿Qué me dices de su sonrisa? Esa tan angelical que tiene y que tan poco muestra"_

_"Es encantadora" fue su simple contestación._

_"¿Y su figura? De lujo, ¿no?"_

_"Ah, bueno sí… supongo que sí…"_

_"Se siente tan bien estar cerca de él todo el tiempo, ¿no crees?"_

_"Sí, mucho"_

_"Y es odioso tener que romper el compromiso…"_

_"Bastante odioso"_

_"Sería una lástima que al final se casara con alguien más…"_

_"Una tragedia" Yuuri apretó los puños ante tal pensamiento._

_"Nadie más es digno de una criatura tan espectacular, ¿eh?"_

_"¡Nadie!" el rey comenzaba a enfurecerse de nuevo._

_"Y qué mal que haya mostrado tan poco interés hoy… ¿no lo piensas así?"_

_"Y que lo digas"_

_"Sí, muy mal, muy mal…Mmm…Bueno, entonces hagamos un repaso de todo"_

_"Ok"_

_"Tú piensas que Wolfram es hermoso"_

_"Más que hermoso diría yo. Bueno, si el sujeto parece príncipe de cuentos de hadas ¿Cómo no voy a pensar que es hermoso?"_

_"Mmmm…Interesante…" razonó su conciencia "Y… ¿te agrada su compañía más que muchas otras cosas, cierto?"_

_"Más que nada en el mundo"_

_"Sus ojos, su sonrisa y su figura son cautivadores"_

_"Peor que eso, son intoxicantes ¡Caray!Si es más bello que un ángel"_

_"Y te reventaría el hígado de puro coraje si lo vieras con otra persona, ¿no?"_

_"Ni lo menciones, moriría de coraje"_

_"Ajá… Mmm… así que es eso"_

_"¿Es qué…?"_

_"No te gusta Wolfram"_

_"Me parece que ya había dejado claro ese punto"_

_"¡Sí, sí cómo sea! El punto es que no te gusta Wolfram"_

_"No"_

_"Pero lo amas"_

_"Sí, lo amo"_

_¿Eh..?  
><em>

Yuuri casi se estampa contra la puerta de su cuarto. ¿Pero que dem...? ¿Qué demonios acababa de pensar? Se había convertido en una estatua de la impresión.

De haber podido, el chico se habría dado un tiro sólo por haber pensado en semejante barbaridad. Sentía su cara arder de vergüenza y sus manos temblar de nerviosismo ¿Cómo diantre era que su monólogo interior lo había guiado hasta ese punto? Se le debían estar aflojando los tornillos.

"Es lo que hace el amor" rió la vocecita de su mente.

Era oficial. Acababa de perder el juicio. ¡Vaya, si hasta oía voces en su cabeza!

Yuuri se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama como si fuera un costal vacío en cuanto entró en la habitación, y se quedó inmóvil durante largo rato. Se llevó una mano a la frente para apartarse el flequillo y contempló el techo.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Él no era así… no le gustaban los hombres. No, no y no.

Se levantó hasta quedar sentado. Su mirada reflejando una fiera determinación. Había tomado una decisión…

Él era un hombre y era un rey, de modo que no podía seguir debatiendo consigo mismo acerca de lo que sentía o no sentía, pues así sólo lograba confundirse más. Tenía que tomar la situación en sus propias manos, y la mejor manera de hacerlo no era quedándose encerrado en su habitación, lamentándose y cuestionando su cordura. No, esa no era la forma. Lo que tenía que hacer era actuar y actuar rápido, lo más pronto posible, de hecho. Antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Yuuri no estaba loco y tampoco estaba enamorado de Wolfram…E iba a probarlo. Sí, iba a probarlo. Le probaría al mundo que a Yuuri Shibuya no le gustaban los hombres, sino las mujeres.

Esa noche, al finalizar la cena, el joven de ojos negros abofeteó a lady Roselyn en la mejilla izquierda, frente a todos los presentes.

"_Los sentimientos que se ocultan en lo más profundo del corazón son los más puros y los que más trabajo cuesta aceptar…"_


	7. Chapter 5

**Bueno, este capítulo ya es nuevo. Lamento que sea tan cortito, pero como les dije es la apertura de uno de los conflictos centrales a lo largo de la historia. No habla mucho sobre Wolfram y Yuuri, sino de un personaje de mi propia invención que será uno de los villanos principales. Espero que les agrade. El próximo capítulo puede que si lo publique rápido pues ya llevaba un gran avance en él antes de entrar a la escuel, pero después ya no sé que tan seguido vaya a seguir publicando. En serio les pido una disculapa.**

**Espero que les guste.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V<strong>

**El Despertar.**

* * *

><p>Sintió a la somnolencia ir abandonando lentamente su cuerpo a medida que sus sentidos recobraban fuerza y percepción. Primero el olfato: olía a azufre. Luego el tacto: sentía la dura piedra sobre la que reposaba y su textura áspera contra la piel desnuda de sus hombros y espalda. El oído: escuchaba el sonido de leves explosiones a su alrededor.<p>

La nebulosidad de su mente también comenzó a desaparecer. El sopor se disipaba más rápidamente ahora que era capaz de sentir nuevamente.

Finalmente abrió los ojos. Ojos rojos de rubí que resplandecieron en la oscuridad del sitio.

Se levantó con cuidado y miró con fascinación el entorno. Su vista no tenía ningún problema para distinguir con claridad lo que le rodeaba aún en la absoluta negrura de aquel lugar cálido.

Alzó una de sus blancas manos a la altura de los ojos para contemplarla. Estiró los largos dedos, flexionándolos, comprobando su movilidad. Sonrió…

¡Estaba despierta! ¡Vaya que lo estaba! Y más que despierta: había renacido, se había renovado y ahora se sentía más fuerte de lo que jamás se había sentido.

Cerró los ojos y su cuerpo se iluminó por un momento, envuelto todo en luz blanca. Al volver a abrirlos, la luz había desaparecido y la mujer se encontró cubierta por un largo vestido que era casi tan blanco como su piel traslúcida.

No se inmutó ni mucho menos se asustó cuando se percató de que clase de lugar era ése en el que se encontraba, sino todo lo contrario, le agradaba bastante aquel sitio. En realidad era perfecto. Justo la clase de lugar en el que criaturas como ella podían sentirse cómodas y a gusto.

El calor sofocante, la oscuridad total, el olor a azufre; nada de ello le molestaba. Es más, le hacían sentirse como pez en el agua, como en su propia casa. No tenía duda que ese sería un buen hogar para ella ahora que había despertado.

Estaba despierta, sí… Y el hecho de que estuviera despierta sólo podía significar una cosa: que aquella otra sombra, que tan bien conocía ella, se había despertado también en alguna parte del mundo.

Sus labios, rojos como sangre, se curvaron de un modo espeluznante para esbozar una sonrisa de reconocimiento y placer al percibir que su sospecha era cierta. Lo sentía. ¡Oh, claro que lo sentía! Ese poder inmenso, increíble, arrasador que ella recordaba tan bien. Estaba lejos, muy lejos de ahí, pero aún así era perfectamente palpable a la sensibilidad de su propio poder.

Olisqueó con curiosidad el ambiente, en busca de otras fuentes conocidas de poder. Su omnisciente percepción le permitió recorrer el mundo entero de punta a punta en pocos segundos. Atravesó ríos, mares, océanos… luego pueblos, ciudades, países completos. Todo sin moverse un sólo centímetro de la posición en que estaba. Registró cada cosa con la que se topaba, cada animal, cada persona sin omitir detalle alguno. Indagó cada secreto, cada sueño, cada pensamiento hasta no dejar rincón alguno sin explorar.

Supo así todo de lo que se había perdido en los años de su, supuestamente interminable, sueño. Se enteró de todo cuánto necesitaba enterarse. Conoció de las interminables guerras entre humanos y demonios, de los reyes que habían pasado por el trono de cada reino, de los caídos, de los héroes, de las acciones memorables y, por supuesto, también de la paz que en los últimos años había comenzado por fin a progresar entre dos razas que desde tiempos inmemoriales habían sido enemigas mortales… todo gracias a una persona.

Sí… Nada se le había escapado. En su mente había quedado perfectamente bien grabada la imagen de aquel rostro.

¿Así que el nuevo Rey Demonio, el poderosísimo Maou, había llegado desde otro mundo, eh? ¡Qué interesante! Aunque más interesante aún era el saber que era un mestizo: mitad humano, mitad demonio. Y aun así había logrado tanto. El hecho era algo tan escandaloso, tan impresionante, tan sencillamente imposible de creer... Era algo prodigioso. De verdad prodigioso porque además el chico contaba sólo diecinueve años de edad.

Realizó un nuevo sondeo. Esta vez menos extenso aunque sí más prolongado. Se detuvo en los detalles que más le habían llamado la atención. Por ejemplo, la desaparición del viejo Soushu, una existencia que era tan vieja como la suya misma y casi igual de maléfica y peligrosa. Supo que había sido vencido por el mismo nuevo rey.

¡Qué grande era el nuevo Maou de Shin Makoku! Su ira era algo a lo que temer. Su poder era inmenso, terrible. Sin embargo, estaba atenuado y era pocas veces utilizado debido a que dicho rey sentía un fuerte rechazo hacia todo tipo de violencia. Aunque no por ello debía ser subestimado. Después de todo había logrado grandes cosas…

Iba a ser interesante ver lo que sucedería ahora que "el otro" se había despertado también. El enfrentamiento, sin duda, iba a ser formidable. ¿Quién ganaría al final? ¿Qué estrategias emplearía cada uno para intentar imponerse sobre el oto? La nueva lucha prometía ser un espectáculo digno de observarse, e iba a ser reñida, muy reñida en realidad. Lo pronosticaba, lo veía. Sí, su poder le permitía verlo todo.

A ella realmente no le importaba quién de los dos triunfara al final. Le daba lo mismo mientras su pelea y las consecuencias que ésta trajera le proporcionaran nuevas y abundantes fuentes de alimentación. Lo deseaba fervientemente, lo estaba esperando y la situación parecía ser en verdad favorecedora de su causa.

Su cuerpo temblaba por la excitación que sus pensamientos le producían, anticipándose al derramamiento de sangre y la devastación que pronto arrasarían todo por aquellas tierras. La sensación era intoxicante. La sentía, la sentía en cada célula de su cuerpo, en sus venas, en su piel. Las batallas no se detendrían hasta que sólo uno quedara en pie.

"El otro", sediento de poder y de guerra, no descansaría hasta haber aplastado el reino luminoso y pacífico del Maou haciéndose con la corona, aniquilando a todo el que se interpusiera en su camino, sometiendo a cada ser viviente a su paso.

El Rey Deminio, por supuesto que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, por mucho que aborreciera la guerra y la violencia, no tendría más opción que pelear. ¡Y vaya que iba a pelear! Al fin y al cabo era un hombre noble y fiel a sus ideales. Lucharía, lucharía hasta el final para defender a su gente y a su reino. Era un pacifista, pero si algo amenazaba su paz…Él haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para proteger aquello que amaba, aunque eso significara sacrificarse a sí mismo y morir. Iba a combatirlo y para ello tendría que hacer uso de todo su poder y de toda la fuerza militar de su país. La guerra era inminente.

"El otro" era astuto, peligroso, malévolo. No jugaba limpio jamás, no era un caballero como el rey. Haría uso de los métodos más crueles y más aterradores con tal de conseguir lo que deseaba. Urdiría trampas, sembraría miedo y desconfianza entre la gente del rey, maquinaría formas de debilitarlo, de atacar sus puntos débiles, de arrebatarle todo lo que más amaba en el mundo. A "él" no le importaba nada ni nadie. Fijaba la vista en un objetivo y jamás lo perdía de vista. El Rey iba a tener serios problemas para hacerle frente si seguía en esa actitud de niño bueno. Con un ser como aquel al que se tendría que enfrentar, el soberano de Shin Makoku tendría que actuar de un modo implacable e inmisericorde. Sólo si el joven Yuuri Shibuya, el poderoso Maou, lograba hacer a un lado sus buenos sentimientos y no sentir ni pizca de piedad por "el otro", tendría alguna oportunidad de derrotarlo. Sería una masacre fenomenal y eso le traería enormes beneficios, sí.

Sí, ella ya lo veía. Veía claramente como el mundo se hacía pedazos mientras esas dos enormes y titánicas fuerzas se combatían la una a la otra. Veía el dramático desajuste del equilibrio. Veía el dolor. Veía la muerte y la destrucción, y se regocijaba con ello.

¡Cuántas almas en pena no acudirían solícitas a alimentarla! ¡Cuántos corazones rotos! ¡Cuánta gente desesperada!

Y lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar… Esperar pacientemente a que todo se cocinara, los ingredientes ya estaban listos y sólo necesitaban ponerse a calentar en el fuego. Las cartas habían sido echadas, los jugadores sólo tenían que comenzar su estrategia de juego.

_Un juego mortal en el que sólo habría un vencedor…_

Y cuando eso ocurriera, ella ya estaría lista para desempeñar su propio papel en aquel juego de sombras.

* * *

><p>Había una cosa más le llamaba la atención. ¡Y vaya que llamaba su atención!<p>

Esa otra cosa era aquel rostro que había grabado en su memoria durante el primer sondeo. Un rostro hermoso y angelical, aunque triste. La imagen aún flotaba en su mente con enorme claridad.. El rostro de ese chico increíblemente bello… En su cabeza, vivamente registrado, estaba el recuerdo de aquellos grandes ojos verdes de expresión atormentada.

Sí, aquel muchacho encantador estaba completa y totalmente al servicio del rey pues, sin quererlo ni proponérselo, se había enamorado perdidamente del monarca y le era fiel en cuerpo y alma. Seguía al rey a todos lados como el perrito fiel que sigue a su amo. Defendía sus ideales y estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su vida con tal de protegerlo.

Ese chico había estado con el Maou en todo momento, lo había apoyado, le había infundido valor en sus momentos más oscuros. Con su consejo y ayuda incondicional lo había hecho crecer y madurar. Era todo un hombre y era un valeroso soldado también.

El muchacho había hecho todo lo posible para inclinar los afectos del gran rey hacia él, pero no lo había logrado, o el menos eso creía él. La bruja sabía que el monarca si tenía sentimientos profundos por aquel joven y que sufría en secreto por ser incapaz de comprender la naturaleza de sus emociones.

El joven rey lo consideraba su mejor amigo, su camarada, su mano derecha, su compañero de armas y de aventuras, pero no podía aceptar su verdadero sentir hacia él puesto que las costumbres y los prejuicios adquiridos en el mundo del que procedía le cegaban y le impedían ver la realidad. Y ahora menos que nunca podía, pues el monarca se había comprometido con otra persona, sin estar completamente convencido de ello y sólo para salvaguardar lo que él creía que era correcto… El corazón del desdichado joven de ojos esmeralda se había partido en dos, pero no podía hacer nada más que callar y fingir que estaba feliz por su amigo, que lo apoyaba… De todos modos, era mejor eso que alejarse para siempre de su amado…Su corazón era tan puro, pero estaba tan lleno de dudas, de miedo y de tristeza, lo cual lo convertía en un ser tremendamente vulnerable que podría llegar a ser manipulado por ella con un poco de esfuerzo.

Ese corazón, esa alma, le interesaban particularmente a la bruja. El chico con cara de ángel era un demonio poderoso y su alma era noble y portentos. Parecía ser una fuente exquisita de nutrientes para ella.

Además podía aprovecharse mucho de la sensible posición en que se hallaba aquel desdichado muchacho. Las posibilidades eran infinitas, de hecho…

Cuando la guerra comenzara y siendo un soldado, aquel joven demonio de cabellos rubios, sin duda tendría que ir al frente, más aun puesto que era uno de los mejores hombres del rey. Eso era una ventaja dado que en la guerra los más profundos temores y deseos salen a flote debido a la desesperación y a la perspectiva de una muerte próxima.

Y era allí donde ella entraba en acción. Sus trucos podrían atraer fácilmente a su presa hasta ella y quien sabe, quizá incluso consiguiera atrapar un pez más gordo que un simple soldado mazoku que por muy poderoso que fuera no podía compararse con otro tipo de poderes, y considerando la cercanía que el joven tenía con el Rey Demonio, las perspectivas se ampliaban enormemente… Después de todo ella también podía jugar sus propias cartas en el asunto…

No estaba del lado de nadie. Le tenía sin cuidado si era el Maou o aquel "otro" quien resultara vencedor al final, pero si podía echar mano a cualquiera de ellos y acceder al control de su poder para alimentarse, no le molestaría. En realidad se sentiría más que encantada de poseer a cualquiera y por el momento, el Rey Demonio parecía ser la opción que estaba más a su alcance.

Un nuevo plan se cocía en su mente.

_Planes siniestros empiezan a cultivarse en la mente de los seres perversos…_


	8. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos! Les pido una enorme disculpa por haberme tardado tanto para subir este capítulo. Como les explique antes he tenido mucho trabajo en la escuela y apenas muy poco tiempo para dedicarme a otra cosa que no sea estudiar. Sin embargo, por fin logre terminar con este capítulo y ya comence el siguiente. Aún así me temo que también tomara algún tiempo antes de que pueda subirlo porque las cosas en mi escuela se están poniendo rudas. Gomen nee. Espero que disfruten este capítulo y les pido disculpas si les parece poca cosa, ya que probablemente éste no sea tan bueno argumentalmente como otros de los que he venido publicando. Aún así espero que lo encuentren ameno y que les resulte agradable la lectura.  
><strong>

**Espero poner el siguiente pronto. Hasta entonces. :)  
><strong>

**Ah, y muchísimas gracias por su apoyo y por todos sus comentarios. Me alegra saber que les está gustando y ojalá siga siendo así. Me hace muy feliz lo que me han escrito. Todos son muy amables. Por favor no piensen que dejare incompleto el fic si me tardo mucho en subir el siguiente.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI<strong>

**La Noche de la Proposición. Observados.**

Se escuchó el sonido de la silla siendo arrastrada por el Maou, que se levantó y miró intensamente y con determinación a la chica de cabello rubio que se sentaba a su lado. Un minuto después fue el sonido de una bofetada lo que cortó el aire. Y luego silencio…

Todas las risas, la plática y el tintineo de los cubiertos contra los platos se extinguieron por completo de manera abrupta. Todos los presentes se volvieron en sus asientos para ver con asombro e incredulidad al rey, de pie frente a la igualmente perpleja chica.

La atmósfera en el comedor se tornó tensa.

Conrad apretó los puños, Greta se cubrió la boca con una mano suprimiendo un sollozo, Gunter observaba la escena con seriedad y la consternación plasmada en el rostro, Gwendal frunció tanto el entrecejo que por un breve instante lució más amenazante que nunca y sus arrugas se pronunciaron hasta la exageración, Lady Cecil sintió ganas de llorar y Wolfram…

Wolfram sencillamente se quedó ahí, petrificado, inmóvil y sin expresión mientras veía como su mundo se hacía pedazos frente a él. Sintió que se sumergía en la negrura y el vacío absoluto al tiempo que toda sensación se desprendía una a una de su cuerpo dejando solamente un frío gélido y aplastante dentro su ser. El pobre chico ni siquiera podía llorar, no tenía fuerzas para ello.

_Todo había acabado…_

* * *

><p><em><span>Desde Yuuri…<span>_

"_¿Qué había hecho?"_

Éste fue el primer pensamiento que asaltó la cabeza del Maou segundos después de escuchar el sonido de la bofetada, que el mismo acababa de dar a lady Roselyn, dándose cuenta de lo que ello implicaba… del significado tan fuerte y real que esa acción tendría…

Inmediatamente lo invadió un profundo sentimiento de culpa, de arrepentimiento y de…algo más que no pudo identificar, pero que le producía una enorme incomodidad.

_¡Pero qué había hecho!_

Yuuri Shibuya sonrió con amabilidad a su nueva prometida, tratando con ello de ocultar la angustia que verdaderamente se acababa de apoderar de él en ese momento, pero sin conseguirlo del todo. La preciosa chicafrente a él le devolvió la sonrisa, radiante.

El rey desvió la mirada al instante, incapaz mirarla a los ojos pues sabía que posiblemente acababa de cometer un gran error al llevar a cabo . La joven en cambio, ajena a sus preocupaciones, se levantó inmediatamente de su silla, le echó los brazos al cuello colgándose de él y le dijo:

- ¡Sí! Claro que sí.

La mente del rey daba vueltas. Se suponía que debería estar saltando de alegría por escuchar esa respuesta de la persona que amaba y, sin embargo, lo único que sentía era como si un gran hoyo se habiera abierto en su corazón. Se sntía enfermo y tenía sensación de desmayo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Como pudo y luchando contra la nebulosidad de su cabeza, el muchacho abrazó con desgana, utilizando un sólo brazo, a la chica que sería su futura esposa. Ésta, loca de felicidad e inmune al ambiente del lugar no lo soltaba y no dejaba de murmurar frases ininteligibles en su oído.

En el comedor todos los presentes guardaban silencio aún. El joven rey sentía todas las miradas enfocadas atentamente en su persona y en su pareja. Por el modo en que lo observaban, al chico no le habría sorprendido si de pronto se hubieran levantado para destazarlo vivo.

La mirada asesina de Gwendal era la más peligrosa de todas, los ojos llorosos de Cecil hablaban por sí mismos; de Conrad ni hablar, parecía estar a punto de doblar por la mitad el tenedor que tenía en la mano. Yuuri no quería ni se atrevía siquiera a volver la cabeza para ver que clase de expresión tendría Greta en ese momento porque no quería encontrarse con la decepción ni con la tristeza reflejadas en esa cara tan querida. Pero, por encima de todo, el joven se empeñaba con todas sus fuerzas en evitar los ojos de cierta persona cuya mirada esmeralda sentía clavada en él, a sus espaldas.

Por segunda vez en un mismo día, al monarca le pareció que el tiempo se había detenido mientras intentaba apartar un poco de sí a la emocionada doncella que seguía aferrada a él, insensible de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Entonces un nuevo sonido, extraño y perturbador, rompió el embrujo que poseía al corazón del Maou y el tiempo comenzó a correr de nuevo, esta vez demasiado aprisa…Éste nuevo sonido era tan insólito, tan inesperado y tan irreal que al rey le pareció lejano, inconexo, ilusorio, más como un eco que como un verdadero sonido: era el sonido de un aplauso. Y no era tanto el sonido del aplauso lo que hacía que la situación pareciera una especie de sueño surrealista, sino la persona de quien provenía dicho aplauso…

Yuuri se soltó de las garras que los apresaban, apartando con delicadeza de sí a lady Roselyn, y se dio la vuelta con el corazón desbocado y los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos por la sorpresa. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Wolfram…?

La sonrisa deslumbrante que su amigo rubio le dedicó, le robó el aliento. Su corazón dejó de latir durante lo que pareció un minuto entero y el mundo pareció haber elegido un nuevo Sol en torno al cual girar, un Sol que ardía más brillantemente que cualquier otro, un Sol que tenía hermosos y tristes ojos de color verde intenso…

- ¡Felicidades, Yuuri!

...

* * *

><p>El muchacho aplaudía esbozando la mejor de sus sonrisas. Era el único que lo hacía y las miradas, que antes se centraban acusadoramente en el Rey Demonio, se volvieron hacia él y lo inspeccionaron con suspicacia e incredulidad. Wolfram no se dejó turbar por ello. Felicitó a su amigo (de ahora en adelante el chico se había propuesto pensar en él de ese modo) y se enfrento al resto de los presentes con gesto desaprobador.<p>

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa con ustedes? – les arengó con severidad –. ¿Por qué se le quedan viendo a Yuuri de ese modo en vez de felicitarlo a él y a su prometida? Deberían estar festejando en lugar de quedarse ahí sentados con cara de que hubiera muerto alguien.

Nadie se movió. En el comedor apenas si se escuchaban las respiraciones apagadas de todos.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – preguntó de pronto lady Roselyn que al fin parecía darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal y miraba a Wolfram con una expresión entre extrañada y molesta. Extrañada porque no entendía porque el ambiente se había vuelto tan tenso (no había nada que pudiera provocar dicha tensión) y molesta porque aquel chico de aspecto principesco le estaba robando toda la atención de su prometido, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Yuuri pareció recuperar en ese momento la sensibilidad perdida de su cuerpo y comenzando a respirar de nueva cuenta, tomó el control de la situación.

- No pasa nada, Rose – dijo con gesto tranquilizador, pasando una mano alrededor de la cintura de la chica para atraerla hacia sí –. Es sólo que parece que los hemos sorprendido un poco a todos – se expresó con calma sosteniéndola con ternura, pero sus ojos no se apartaron en ningún momento de Wolfram. La chica se sintió aún más molesta.

- No tiene de que preocuparse, lady von Rochthofen – interrumpió la voz de Wolfram –. Estas cosas suelen suceder cuando se hace una proposición.

Lady Roselyn le lanzó una mirada envenenada, pero el soldado mazoku pareció no percatarse de ello y ni siquiera se inmutó. En lugar de ello, se levantó de su asiento, se dirigió hasta Yuuri y le tendió la mano con expresión sonriente.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron por unos instantes, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que Yuuri se la estrechó con fuerza sin dejar de verlo.

- Gracias, Wolfram. Eres buen amigo – pronunció el monarca con deliberada lentitud y arrastrando las palabras como si le costara demasiado trabajo decirlas. Había también en su tono de voz una nota de tristeza y decepción contenidas.

Justo en ese momento, lady Cecil empezó a aplaudir también y levantándose de su asiento fue a abrazar al Maou con la misma efusión de siempre, de modo que el rey casi muere asfixiado entre sus brazos.

- ¡Muchas felicidades, majestad! – exclamó la bella mujer con la misma excitación y entusiasmo que de costumbre y zarandeándolo con gran frenesí. Luego , dándose la vuelta con elegancia, encaró a lady Roselyn, le plantó un beso en cada mejilla y le dijo:

- ¡Felicidades también a ti, preciosa!

Greta, recuperándose de su estado de shock y de de su trauma, hizo igual que Cecil. Se paró y corrió a darle sus felicitaciones a su papá. Lo abrazó, lo besó en la frente, le dedicó una reverencia a Lady Roselyn y luego, no pudiendo soportar seguir ahí fingiendo alegría, se despidió de todos diciendo que necesitaba descansar.

Uno a uno, el resto de los convidados a la cena, fueron a felicitar a la nueva pareja real. Al terminar de hacerlo, todos ellos se excusaban y se retiraban a dormir.

Los últimos en presentarse fueron Conrad y Gwendal, quienes estrecharon secamente la mano del rey (el último con tanta fuerza que casi le rompió los dedos), hicieron reverencias y del mismo modo que el resto salieron del comedor. Conrad con expresión afligida, Gwendal con expresión furiosa.

Al final sólo quedó Wolfram. El chico miró a Yuuri con gesto de disculpa.

- Descuida, sólo los tomaste por sorpresa, es todo – le dijo al tiempo que le palmeaba un hombro para darle ánimos, pues claramente el monarca se encontraba desilusionado y triste –. Si me disculpan, también me retiro ahora. Imagino que querrán estar un rato a solas. Y ya deja de poner esa cara, Yuuri. Por lo menos frente a ella no te comportes como un enclenque – Wolfran resopló, cruzando los brazos como de costumbre, esperando con ello levantar el ánimo del otro chico. Las palabras habían salido con naturalidad de su boca, pero el valiente soldado mazoku sintió como si se estuviera bebiendo una botella de ácido al pronunciarlas.

Yuuri le sonrió, pero no le contestó ni empezó a hacer pucheros para que no lo llamara enclenque como siempre hacía. Wolfram se angustió, pero pensó que en la mañana todo iría mejor para su ex prometido y salió con calma del comedor.

Justo antes de cerrar la puerta escuchó a lady Roselyn hablar de un modo un tanto arrogante. Al joven le extrañó que aquella joven de aspecto dulce pudiera tener un tono de voz tan altivo y poco amigable.

- Menos mal que ya se fueron, ¿no crees Yuuri? – preguntó la chica –. La verdad es que son un poco aguafiestas. Ni que hubiera muerto alguien para que se pusieran así de pesados.

- No digas eso, Roselyn – la reprendió Yuuri –. No es fácil para ellos. Después de todo él y yo…

- Aun así pienso pudieron portarse más amables – lo cortó ella, tajante –. Eres su rey, después de todo, y me has propuesto. Deberían alegrarse.

Yuuri no contesto, de modo que tras unos segundos la joven continuó con su discurso:

- Los peores fueron los grandotes con cara de amargados. ¿No te hicieron daño? Ese tipo del final parecía que iba a matarte.

- Calla, Rose – le pidió Yuuri seriamente, pero con ternura –. No debes hablar así de ellos. No tienen la culpa… - el monarca bajo la voz hasta hacerla un susurro apenas audible –. Ya sabes, son sus hermanos.

- Pues si me preguntas a mí yo diría que a él no parece importarle mucho, así que no veo porque tanto alboroto…

- Shh... ya no hables más, querida.

Wolfram no quiso escuchar más. Su corazón ya tenía suficiente sufrimiento contra el cual luchar como para seguir agregándole nuevas cargas de dolor por estar oyendo de nuevo cosas que no debería.

Se alejó del lugar caminando con lentitud, sabiendo que aquélla sería otra de esas largas noches de desconsuelo, en la que tendría que abrazarse el cuerpo para no llorar y que le tomaría largo rato lograr sumirse en la inconciencia, entre sueños intranquilos plagados de pesadillas… No quería pensar en ello… No quería…Comenzó a agitarse un poco conforme se acercaba a su propia y vacía habitación. La soledad que ahí le esperaba le aterraba, pero no había más remedio.

"No tengo miedo, no tengo miedo" Se obligaba a pensar a medida que sus pasos lo conducían más cerca de la puerta. Sin embargo ahí estaba, el monstruo de sus pesadillas lo amenazaba en cada esquina que doblaba, esperando pacientemente para devorarlo. Sí, ese vacío espeluznante y helado intentaba tragárselo vivo y él sentía cada vez más que su fuerza no le alcanzaba para rechazarlo.

"No tengo miedo, no tengo miedo" Repetía una y otra vez en su mente tratando de mantener su postura impasible y perfecta. "No soy un cobarde, no voy a doblegarme, ni a llorar, ni a suplicar, ni a dejarme vencer" Tenía que combatirlo, tenía que soportarlo. Sabía que podía… ¿o no?

Ahora era doloroso y asustaba, pero esperaba algún día poder superarlo. Se conformaría con que por lo menos se hiciera un poco más tolerable con el tiempo. Confiaba en ello...Era consciente de que nunca más volvería a ser completamente feliz, pero se aferraba a la idea de que por lo menos sería capaz de permanecer al lado de Yuuri y apoyarlo sin demostrarle jamás lo infeliz que realmente era.

"No tengo miedo"

Apretó los puños con determinación, se mordió la lengua y contuvo el sollozo ahogado que amenazaba escaparse de su boca. Se había prometido nunca más volver a llorar por Yuuri Shibuya y estaba dispuesto a cumplir su palabra por mucho que le costara. En la vida le mostraría su debilidad ni lo mucho que seguía amándolo pues estaba determinado a no hacer nada que pudiera estropear su felicidad o lastimarlo aún a pesar de lo mucho que él sí lo había lastimado.

"Porque lo amo – pensó con congoja –. Lo amo demasiado."

Al final llegó al lugar temido.

Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta de su cuarto esperando no encontrar a nadie dentro, pero…

- Hola, papá.

El chico se sorprendió un poco, pero en seguida sonrió y cerró la puerta…

Wolfram no se dio cuenta en ningún momento (era imposible que lo hiciera de todos modos) del par de ojos rojos, a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, que lo habían estado observando con avidez durante todo el rato…

"El miedo puede ser amigo o enemigo. Todo depende del modo en que lo manejas…"

* * *

><p><em><span>Desde Yuuri…<span>_

"¿Qué era?" Se preguntó el joven.

_¿Qué era…?_

La respuesta a su pregunta: la persona más despreciable del mundo. No, ni siquiera esas palabras alcanzaban a describir la clase de monstruo que era.

Yuuri se maldecía una y otra vez mientras se revolcaba intranquilo en la cama. Estaba solo, solo en su enorme y helada habitación. La conciencia de este hecho sólo lograba aumentar su ansiedad y esta vez, ni el aroma de Sol que aún desprendía la almohada de Wolfram, lograba calmarlo. Había hecho algo terrible.

"¿Cómo rayos se le había ocurrido hacer semejante estupidez?"

En un acto de pura vanidad y de egoísmo total, le había propuesto matrimonio a Roselyn sin siquiera ponerse a considerar fríamente las consecuencias de dicha acción. Y lo más terrible del caso era que lo había hecho el mismísimo día de haber roto su anterior compromiso con Wolfram, sin considerar ni por un segundo los sentimientos de su amigo. Era despreciable… era…era una plasta.

"¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué…?"

No debería haber actuado de ese modo tan impulsivo, sin premeditación, sin estar completamente convencido… Debió esperar, debió… Por lo menos unos días se pudo haber esperado para hacer las cosas como se debía, dejar que se olvidara un poco lo de su viejo compromiso y proponerle a Rose cuando llegara el momento adecuado, cuando todos hubieran aceptado la ruptura entre el y Wolfram y las cosas se hubieran calmado. Entendía perfectamente él por qué de la reacción tan fría que había recibido por parte de sus amigos y seres queridos. Se había comportado fatal, como un, como un… ¡Rayos, como un completo patán!

"¿Cómo había podido? ¡Él! ¿Cómo había podido?"

¡Él…! ¡Él, quien era tan amable y tan gentil todo el tiempo! ¡Él, quien toda la vida había sido tan poco egoísta y tan desprendido! ¡Él, quien siempre había antepuesto el bienestar de los demás antes que el suyo mismo! ¡Él, quien jamás había deseado lastimar a nadie!… Ahora había actuado del modo más repugnante, más arrogante, más, más… No había palabras para describir lo sucio que se sentía. La culpa lo estaba consumiendo.

Él sabía que Wolfram estaba sufriendo, aunque lo ocultara, Yuuri sabía que era así. Al principio, ciertamente, se había sentido muy desconcertado por su indiferencia, lo cual lo irritaba. Sin embargo, al final lo había comprendido. No era algo que se pudiera notar con facilidad, pues Wolfram en verdad desempeñaba un magnífico papel en su actuación. En realidad, cualquiera diría que en serio no le importaba, incluso él había sido engañado por un breve momento, pero ahora ya lo entendía con toda claridad.

No era como si pudiera apreciarlo realmente, pero lo sentía, lo sentía muy dentro de su ser de un modo tan vívido y real como si él mismo estuviera experimentando su agonía. Tal vez era porque habían convivido tanto tiempo y se habían vuelto tan cercanos el uno al otro que verdaderamente se había desarrollado alguna clase de vínculo entre ellos. Sí, tal vez fuera eso. Lo cierto era que no importaba la razón. Fuese lo que fuese, ahí estaba ese sentimiento de empatía y de dolor en su corazón y no podía borrarlo por más que lo intentara.

"Wolfram…" pensó el chico con aflicción al tiempo que una lágrima comenzaba a deslizarse silenciosamente por sus mejillas. "Perdóname, yo… no pensé ni un momento en ti ni en tus sentimientos… yo no quise… Perdóname"

Era cierto. Yuuri no había dedicado un solo pensamiento a su querido amigo desde que la idea de proponerle a lady Roselyn, lo más pronto posible, se había formado en su mente esa misma tarde después de que ciertos pensamientos bastante preocupantes pasaran por su cabeza. De manera que así había sido como, en un acto desesperado para librarse de dichos pensamientos y convencerse de que lo que sentía por Wolfram era lo mismo que un hermano mayor podría sentir por su caprichoso hermanito menor y nada más, había decidido abofetear a Rose de inmediato.

Lo peor de todo era que tampoco era justo para ella. Y no era justo porque Yuuri había imaginado su propuesta como algo mucho más romántico, mucho más dulce, mucho más alegre; una escena en la que estuviera rodeado de sus amigos aplaudiéndole y celebrando; una escena en la que Wolfram estuviera a su lado libre de sufrimiento y auténticamente feliz por él. En cambio, todo se había resultado un completo desastre…

Recordó la cara de Conrad, la de Greta… Ellos también estaban molestos, sin duda, pero nadie podía estar más enojado con él que Yuuri mismo.

El rey estaba sufriendo y lo merecía… Recordó también la cara de Roselyn, radiante de felicidad al principio. Su alegría se había transformado en amargura y desdén al ver como era tratada por todos.

Yuuri no podía culparla por haber dicho lo que había dicho cuando se quedaron a solas. Después de todo la chica sólo deseaba ser aceptada por los demás. Era natural que hubiera reaccionado a la defensiva después de lo ocurrido. Evidentemente, la joven, se había sentido insultada y rechazada debido al modo en que todos habían reaccionado. Ella era una persona muy buena, el rey lo sabía, pero la habían herido. Él mismo la había herido al prestarle tan poca atención luego de proponerle, puesto que estaba tan preocupado por Wolfram que no lo había dejado de mirar en todo momento sin molestarse siquiera en voltear para dirigirle una sola palabra amable a su futura esposa.

Entonces ocurrió algo que lo sacó de su línea de pensamiento y de su miseria…

…

Se incorporó bruscamente de la cama hasta quedar sentado, con todos los músculos del cuerpo en tensión, y aguzó el oído tratando de escuchar. Podía jurar que había oído algo… algo extraño y fuera de lugar. Recorrió con la vista su habitación y prestó atención…

Sí, ahí estaba otra vez. No había duda…

Aventó las sábanas lejos de su cuerpo y se levantó. Esperó en silencio a que se volviera escuchar aquello, pero nada sucedió. El sonido no volvió.

Aquella risa, gélida y espeluznante, se había extinguido.

El Maou salió al pasillo a investigar. Su "otro yo" parecía estar muy alerta también, Yuuri ahora era capaz de sentirlo en su interior y de sincronizarse casi perfectamente con él, así como de ejercer cierto control sobre esa otra faceta de su personalidad. Se mantuvo en calma.

El monarca preguntó a los guardias que custodiaban la puerta si habían visto u oído algo raro por ahí. Éstos dijeron no haberlo hecho, pero él seguía teniendo esa sensación de inquietud dentro de él, tan fuerte que por un momento el resto de sus problemas pasaron a segundo plano en su mente.

Sentía que alguien o algo lo observaba desde algún lugar. Percibía una presencia oscura y maligna, pero no podía decir con exactitud si lo estaba imaginando o era algo real. Últimamente pensaba cosas tan extrañas que realmente estaba comenzando a cuestionar su cordura.

Finalmente, la sensación angustiante cesó. El rey decidió que todo había sido producto de su imaginación y se volvió a su cuarto. "De todos modos – pensó – .Mañana inspeccionare el castillo y pediré que se refuerce la seguridad. Más vale prevenir" Y regresó a intentar conciliar el sueño

Un destello rojo iluminó el oscuro pasillo durante unos segundos en cuanto el rey le dio la espalda.

Lejos, muy lejos, alguien se reía en realidad…

_Cuando la pesadilla y la realidad se vuelven una sola ya no hay salida…_

* * *

><p><em><span>Desde Wolfram…<span>_

- Greta, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Wolfram con curiosidad tras cerrar la puerta a su espalda.

La muchacha estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama, con los pies descalzos y envuelta en sus ropas de dormir.

- Pensé que tal vez hoy necesitarías compañía, papá – le respondió la joven al tiempo que le sonreía abiertamente.

- Es un gesto muy lindo de tu parte, cariño - dijo él –. Pero me temo que ya eres un poco mayor como para que sea correcto que te quedes conmigo a dormir en la misma cama.

- Lo sé – contestó Greta de manera despreocupada –. Pero no pienso dormir en la misma cama que tú – la chica ensanchó su sonrisa y señaló el suelo, donde había algo muy parecido a una especie de saco almohadillado.

Wolfram sabía lo que era: un cachivache humano que los humanos del mundo de Yuuri usaban para dormir cuando salían a "acampar".

- La abuelita me lo regaló en una ocasión cuando Yuuri nos llevó de visita – continuó Greta alegremente, comenzando a meterse dentro de la bolsa de dormir – Dulces sueños, papá – le dijo acomodándose de lado dentro del saco .

- ¡Espera! – exclamó Wolfram – No tienes que hacer esto, Greta. Puedes dormir más cómodamente en tu habitación.

La muchacha se volvió para mirarlo haciendo un puchero y poniendo ojitos tristes.

- ¡Buuu! ¡Wolfram me está corriendo! – exclamó con fingida expresión dolida.

- No, no es eso – se apresuró a replicar el chico incapaz de resistirse a la adorable cara de su hija –. Es sólo que no me siento cómodo contigo durmiendo en ese saco mientras yo duermo en la cama. Eres mi hija. Si te vas a quedar, yo dormiré en la bolsa y tú en mi cama.

- Pero yo quiero dormir aquí – replicó la chica –. Siempre puedo dormir en mi cama y hace mucho que no vamos en uno de esos campamento que solíamos hacer cuando era más pequeña. Esto es algo parecido. ¡Vamos, déjame quedarme aquí! Por favor – le imploró.

Wolfram chasqueó la lengua con reprobación, pero al final se encogió de hombros y dijo:

- De acuerdo, si es lo que quieres... – se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el entrecejo al tiempo que la muchacha esbozaba una enorme sonrisa trinfante. El ceño de Wolfram se pronunció más, tratando de mostrar su desacuerdo, pero por más que intentó, no pudo suprimir una ligera sonrisa hacia su pequeña.

- ¡Hurra!

…

Un poco más tarde, Wolfram ya estaba acurrucado en su cama, contento de que por lo menos no estuviera solo. La presencia de Greta lo tranquilizaba. Estaba por dormirse cuando escuchó que la joven lo llamaba.

- ¿Papá…?

- Mmmm… . - respondió él, ya medio adormecido.

- Te quiero – le dijo ella.

Wolfram sintió una sensación cálida y reconfortante dentro del pecho. De algún modo, atenuaba ligeramente su dolor. No completamente, pero era bastante mejor que antes.

- Yo igual – respondió, totalmente conmovido.

- Sin importar que, siempre serás mi adorado papá.

Él calló un momento. No estaba acostumbrado a expresar sus emociones con mucha facilidad, pero aquello valía la pena.

-Y tú mi adorada hija – le susurró con toda honestidad.

Guardaron silencio. Wolfram cerró los ojos y dejó que la inconciencia comenzara a apoderarse de él, esperando no caerse de la cama y aplastar a Greta durante la noche.

Ya se había quedado medio dormido cuando, de pronto, el sonido de una risa escalofriante rompió el silencio de la habitación. El muchacho se incorporó de prisa con el temor reflejado en sus ojos. Su brusco movimiento, puso en alerta a Greta también, quien al igual que él ya estaba a un paso del sueño profundo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la chica, espantada.

- Shhh… - la silenció Wolfram, aguzando el oído - ¿Escuchaste? – preguntó.

- ¿Huh…? ¿El qué? – cuestionó Greta, con ojos de sueño, sin comprender a que se refería su padre.

Wolfram permaneció atento por unos minutos más, pero el sonido de la risa no volvió a producirse. Pensando que tal vez había sido un sueño, producto de su amodorramiento, el soldado se apresuró a tranquilizar a su hija.

- Nada, no es nada – le dijo apaciguadoramente – Creo que estaba soñando. Vuelve a dormir.

Greta asintió y se acurrucó nuevamente en la bolsa de dormir. En un segundo se quedó dormida.

A Wolfram le tomó más tiempo, preocupado por el sonido y la sensación, curiosamente conocida, que había percibido hacía un instante, como si alguien lo estuviera observando. Sin embargo, al final, del mismo modo que había hecho Greta, el joven también consiguió dormirse, perdiéndose en la negrura total, completamente ajeno a la verdad y sin saber que realmente alguien lo vigilaba atentamente desde las sombras, igual que anteriormente lo hiciera mientras caminaba rumbo a su cuarto…

_El juego del miedo y las tinieblas había empezado…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok, eso es todo por ahora.¿Qué les pareció? Ojalá le guste. Hasta la próxima ;)<strong>  
><em>


	9. Chapter 7

**¡Hola a todos! Estoy de vuelta. Lo sé, lo sé… hace mucho que no había actualizado. Me merezco un buen golpe, ¿verdad? Me merezco muchos golpes, tal vez. Estoy dispuesta a recibirlos.**

**Sé que no tengo perdón, pero aún así quiero ofrecerles mis más sinceras disculpas. A todos ustedes lectores que me han estado apoyando todo este tiempo, mil disculpas por hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo. Permítanme que intente explicarle el por qué de mi tardanza. Estos últimos meses han sido horribles para mí.**

**En primer lugar, la escuela se puso muy complicada. Tuve una enorme carga de trabajo, tareas, exámenes, proyectos de fin de semestre, etc. Por todo ello, estuve muy presionada y en ocasiones no encontraba momentos para escribir. Tenía muy poco tiempo, pero mentiría si digo que no tenía tiempo en absoluto. Por lo cual aún tengo una segunda razón por la cual no actualicé. Sucede que también tuve algunos problemas de tipo emocional (que afortunadamente ya se solucionaron). No quería escribir sintiendo depre porque temía que eso pudiera afectar el curso de la historia o influir en lo que tenía planeado.**

**Para colmo de males, me robaron la bolsa en la que llevaba mi libreta con mis anotaciones e ideas del fic y ya llevaba avanzado al menos dos capítulos. Eso por supuesto me desmotivó muchísimo porque la idea de tener que restructurar y escribir todo otra vez no me hacía muy feliz que digamos. La verdad me parecía fastidioso y me sentía desanimada porque me había gustado mucho como habían quedado esos capítulos que perdí. (sólo espero que el ladrón no se haya puesto a leer lo que escribí, jajaja)**

**En fin, entre una cosa y otra, digamos que no fue un buen tiempo para la escritura (tuve un gran bloqueo inspiracional) y estuve a punto de abandonar, pero ya que prometí no hacerlo aquí estoy… De vuelta y lista para retomar la historia donde la deje.**

**Por fortuna, aún me acordaba de la mayor parte las ideas principales y con un poco de trabajo conseguí organizar mis ideas para rescribirlo todo de nuevo. Además ya estoy de vacaciones y trabajando ya en el otro capítulo, así que a partir de ahora espero recuperar mi ritmo de actualización anterior (más o menos cad semanas). Les prometo que no abandonaré esto y les aseguro que lo voy a acabar así que ojalá continúen leyendo.**

**No tengo más que decir de momento, pero les agradezco mucho a todos por su apoyo y espero que me perdonen.**

**De verdad lo siento mucho. Gomen nee. Prometo compensárselo (estoy trabajando en un pequeño one-shot que espero subir pronto, si no junto con él siguiente capítulo, tal vez para el próximo)**

**Bueno, espero disfruten este capítulo. Nos vemos pronto. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII<strong>

**Primera Sombra**

* * *

><p>Cuando la primera carta llegó, Yuuri sintió un ligero aguijonazo de fastidio en la boca del estómago, no obstante decidió ignorarlo. Cuando la segunda apareció, el muchacho percibió como el enojo iba creciendo velozmente en su interior. A la tercera, la furia dentro de él ya había alcanzado niveles insospechados, aunque por lo menos aún era capaz de controlarla. Pero cuando un muchacho excepcionalmente apuesto y de aspecto noble apareció en Pacto de Sangre solicitando una audiencia para hacerle la corte a Wolfram, el rey sintió nacer en sus entrañas un instinto asesino que jamás creyó poseer y que resultó increíblemente difícil de contener.<p>

El Maou deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder echar a patadas a aquel joven, desterrarlo y que nunca más se atreviera a intentar nada con su amigo rubio. Requirió de toda su fuerza de voluntad y su autodominio el no hacerlo. Le molestaba muchísimo que Wolfram fuera tan popular e internamente deseaba que esto no fuera así. Quería mantenerlo a su lado por siempre.

Ésta y otra clase de pensamientos egoístas por el estilo pululaban por su cabeza día tras día desde que la cadena de cartas y solicitudes de cortejo a Wolfram se había iniciado y cada vez resultaba más complicado mantener a raya aquel súbito torrente de emociones negativas que le atosigaban y le perseguían continuamente.

Yuuri sabía que estaba mal. Sabía que pensar de esa manera era algo vil, pero no podía evitarlo. Por más que intentara combatirlo, ese sentimiento de cólera y frustración que experimentaba cada vez que veía a alguien intentando acercarse a Wolfram le continuaba abrasando el pecho como una llama de fuego muy caliente que lo quemaba por dentro, asfixiándolo…Estaba asustado…

El chico no comprendía, ni quería comprender, el porqué de tal sentimiento. No quería pensar en ello, ni aceptar lo mucho que su ruptura con Wolfram lo había afectado.

No, no y no…realmente el joven no se atrevía a buscar en lo más profundo de su ser la respuesta a sus preguntas porque tenía mucho miedo de lo que pudiera descubrir si se detenía a analizar las cosas con calma y objetividad. Ya lo había. Estaba mal que su reacción hacia los pretendientes de Wolfram fuera tan violenta. Estaba mal que lo mirara a escondidas cada que tenía oportunidad y, por encima de todo, estaba terriblemente mal que deseara pasar más tiempo con él que con su nueva prometida. Sencillamente, era incorrecto que sus sentimientos hacia su amigo con cara de ángel fueran tan poderosos. Yuuri no lo entendía, no entendía por qué le pasaba aquello. ¿Por qué?

En el fondo, él ya sospechaba que era lo que le estaba pasando, casi sabía con certeza de qué se trataba, pero no podía aceptarlo, no quería aceptarlo. No podía…No… No se sentía preparado para enfrentarse a una situación tan traumatizante cómo la que se estaba imaginando. Le aterrorizaba la idea porque iba en contra de su formación, de sus creencias, de sus convicciones. No podía…Wolfram era un chico…Tenía miedo…

Y para complicarlo todo aún más, el pobre chico no lograba encontrar, en ninguna de las personas que conocía, el apoyo que tanto deseaba y necesitaba. En realidad, sentía como si todos en el castillo Pacto de Sangre se hubieran puesto en su contra y lo detestaran. No era como si lo demostraran, la verdad (el único que sí se mostraba abiertamente hostil hacia su persona era Gwendal,) pero aun así, el Maou no podía dejar de percibir una ligera insinuación de reproche en las miradas que le eran dirigidas por sus amigos aun cuando trataran de ocultárselo. El chico entendía a la perfección el por qué de esa actitud hacia él. Sabía que se había portado como un patán, pero aun así le dolía saber que ellos pensaran lo mismo.

De manera especial, a Yuuri le dolía el distanciamiento gradual que se había producido entre Conrad y él. Ahora, prácticamente ni se hablaban y cuando lo hacían la atmósfera era tensa y excesivamente formal. Yuuri ya no le pedía que lo llamara por su nombre, puesto que la mirada helada de su padrino indicaba claramente que hacerlo no era precisamente una buena idea. A veces, al chico le parecía percibir un destello de profunda tristeza en los ojos de su padrino, como si de verdad lamentara tratarlo de un modo tan frío, pero esa tristeza hacia él era fácilmente opacada por la tristeza que Conrad sin duda sentía por su hermano más pequeño y Yuuri lo entendía, lo entendía perfectamente. Por eso no decía nada y se resignaba a ser tratado de ese modo, guardando para sí su propio desconsuelo y su angustia, deseando fervientemente poder reparar el daño que había provocado…

De manera increíble, Wolfram parecía ser la única persona que seguía tratándolo con normalidad. A Yuuri le alegraba que fuera así, pero al mismo tiempo le causaba una enorme incomodidad, puesto que no podía evitar el sentirse culpable por lo que le había hecho. El rey sabía que Wolfram sufría por causa suya. Contrario a lo que todo el mundo pensaba, Yuuri no era tan tonto ni tan despistado como para no haberse dado cuenta, tras cuatro años de convivencia, de los sentimientos de su amigo rubio hacia él. Al joven le maravillaba la fortaleza de Wolfram para actuar como si nada a pesar de todo y no sabía que había hecho de bien en la vida para merecer su amistad y más aún… su amor…

Amor, ¿cómo era realmente ese sentimiento? El rey ya no estaba muy seguro de saberlo, pero lamentaba profundamente no poder corresponder los sentimientos de Wolfram…

– ¡Yuuri!

Aquella voz angelical, pero tan poco familiar para sus oídos lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y Roselyn entró corriendo en su oficina.

Yuuri apartó la vista de la ventana y se dio la vuelta para toparse con un par de ojos azules que lo miraban con devoción. Ojos azules…había algo en ellos que no terminaba de convencerlo totalmente, pero pese a ello el muchacho sintió su corazón acelerarse ligeramente… Le agradaba esa sensación, sin embargo...

El chico sonrió con sinceridad a su prometida y la envolvió en un abrazo, aspirando el aroma de su cabello. La escuchó murmurar algo acerca de la elección del color de las flores para la boda, pero la ignoró y no le respondió inmediatamente.

–¡Yuuri, suéltame! No has contestado mi pregunta – se quejó la muchacha removiéndose inquieta en sus brazos.

– Puedes elegir el color que desees, me da igual, con tal de que te haga feliz – le susurró quedamente y con dulzura al oído.

– ¿De verdad? – preguntó la chica, emocionada.

Yuuri se separó de ella y asintió con la cabeza mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa pintada en los labios. Una sonrisa que, sin embargo, en esa ocasión no le llegó a los ojos. La chica no pareció darse cuenta de aquello y le devolvió el gesto, radiante, antes de salir corriendo muy emocionada por la puerta…

Yuuri se quedó mirándola mientras se alejaba y suspiró…

_Amor, el gran sentimiento…_

Amor… ¿qué era el amor? Él ya no lo sabía. Se preguntaba si verdaderamente era amor lo que sentía por Roselyn o quizá…

No… no deseaba continuar pensando en eso…Sacudió la cabeza y enfocó su mirada en la pila de documentos que todavía le quedaban por firmar. Lo mejor era evitar pensar en todo aquello y distraerse un poco…

* * *

><p>El cielo azul y despejado destilaba belleza y prometía una mañana tranquila y agradable para los habitantes de Shin Makoku. El esplendente Sol brillaba con orgullo sobre el reino, mientras todos se ocupaban de empezar con sus deberes del día.<p>

Una figura alta y encapuchada se desplazaba caminando con elegancia por entre una multitud de personas atareadas que iban corriendo de aquí para allá por entre las calles del pueblo cercano al castillo Pacto de Sangre. Los comerciantes que comenzaban a abrir sus negocios, las mujeres que salían a comprar, los niños que corrían divertidos… todos lucían felices y optimistas. Como no serlo cuando jamás había existido tanta paz y tanta dicha en el reino, una paz esperanzadora que cada vez se fortalecía más desde que el Maou gobernaba.

El individuo de la capa observaba todo esto con indiferencia al tiempo que se deslizaba silenciosamente entre ellos, sin que lo notaran, y una sonrisa maliciosa curvaba sus labios. "¡Pobres tontos! – pensaba él mientras los miraba con una mueca de desprecio – ¡Desdichados e infortunados tontos, que no sabían la desgracia que estaba por caer sobre ellos! ¡Gente ingenua y simple que ignoraba su fatal destino!" Continuó caminando con paso firme hasta dar vuelta en una esquina por donde siguió un poco más despacio.

El hombre se detuvo finalmente frente a una gran librería de aspecto común en medio de una calle poco transitada. Entró sonando la campanilla y, sin quitarse la capucha, comenzó a pasearse con calma por entre las estanterías repletas de libros.

Una alegre y amable dependienta se acercó a él para ofrecerle su ayuda amigablemente.

– ¿Busca algún libro en especial, señor? – preguntó la joven con una sonrisa, acercándosele desde un costado.

El extraño se volvió hacia ella con lentitud y observó complacido como la sonrisa de la inocente muchacha se desvanecía por completo en el preciso instante en que quedó de frente a ella. La chica comenzó a temblar ligeramente y el encapuchado permitió que el miedo la invadiera por completo durante unos instantes antes de quitarse la capa.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron con sorpresa y fascinación en cuanto su rostro quedó finalmente descubierto e inmediatamente dejó de temblar. El miedo pasó a segundo plano, siendo sustituido por viva admiración. El hombre esbozó una deslumbrante sonrisa, se aclaró la garganta y se inclinó hacia ella para susurrarle seductoramente al oído.

– En realidad sí hay algo en lo que me puedes ayudar, preciosa – murmuró quedamente, rozando con sus labios la oreja de la chiquilla al mismo tiempo que colocaba en sus manos una pequeña tarjeta que tenía escrito un nombre con tinta dorada –. ¿Podrías avisar a tu jefe que un viejo amigo suyo ha venido a verlo?

* * *

><p>Wolfram leía uno de sus libros preferidos sentado a la sombra de un gran árbol en el jardín del castillo, disfrutando de la hermosa mañana y de la fresca brisa que soplaba acariciándole el rostro y el cabello.<p>

Debido a una lesión que había sufrido en su entrenamiento del día anterior, se le había pedido que por todo guardara reposo y se abstuviera de realizar cualquier actividad física. La herida no era nada grave y el joven mazoku estaba ya completamente recuperado gracias a Gisela. Sin embargo, aun así se le había prohibido entrenar a sus hombres y cumplir con sus obligaciones de siempre al menos por ese día.

Él había protestado un poco al principio, pero al final había cedido sin hacer más reclamos. Ya no tenía la fuerza de antes para refunfuñar o imponer sus deseos sobre otros como solía hacer en el pasado. Su corazón estaba todavía demasiado agobiado bajo el peso del dolor y el desencanto amoroso, y con cada día que pasaba, el chico se sentía cada vez más debilitado emocionalmente. Requería de toda su fortaleza y voluntad el mantener la compostura y comportarse con normalidad frente a Yuuri día tras día mientras él y su prometida se la pasaban de aquí para allá haciendo los preparativos para su boda, restregándole en la cara lo felices que eran juntos. Era algo que apenas podía soportar.

Para complicarle las cosas aún más, una sarta de cartas con proposiciones de matrimonio dirigidas a su persona continuaban llegando al palacio todos los días y él se veía en la fastidiosa obligación de tener que contestarlas todas aunque sólo fuera para rechazarlas. Wolfram tenía la inquietante sensación de que su tío, Waltorana, tenía mucho que ver en el asunto. La noticia de su rompimiento con Yuuri se había esparcido rápidamente por todo el reino y Wolfram sabía que eso no podía significar nada bueno.

La mañana siguiente a la disolución de su compromiso, todos en Shin Makoku, sin excepción, ya estaban enterados de lo sucedido y de cómo el Maou había rechazado a lord Wolfram von Bielfeld para contraer un nuevo compromiso con la hija de unos ricos nobles. Eso por supuesto no lo había dejado muy bien parado en la opinión pública, lo cual no le había hecho ninguna gracia a su tío, quien le había enviado una carta en la que le reprendía duramente por haber "ensuciado" la reputación de su noble casa y le pedía que volviera inmediatamente a las tierras de Bielfeld. Wolfram no había querido acatar su orden y en cambio, le había pedido que por favor le permitiera quedarse hasta la boda del rey. Su tío había accedido de mala gana a cambio de que le prometiera que elegiría pronto un nuevo prometido o prometida si se presentaba la ocasión. Wolfram aceptó la oferta pensando que con lo sucedido con el Maou era imposible que algún noble deseara casarse con él todavía. Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que se había equivocado y que su popularidad entre los y las jóvenes nobles de Shin Makoku continuaba siendo tan buena o incluso mejor que en los tiempos en que no estaba comprometido con el Maou.

En otros tiempos Wolfram se habría sentido complacido de ser el centro de atención de tantos nobles, pero ahora… Ahora era algo sencillamente espantoso. Incluso había tenido que recibir en persona a uno de sus muchos pretendientes cuando éste había llegado hasta las mismas puertas del castillo solicitando permiso para verlo.

El joven, quien resultó ser un noble de lo más agradable y parecía verdaderamente interesado en Wolfram, había quedado sinceramente decepcionado y entristecido cuando el soldado mazoku se vio en la penosa necesidad de tener que rechazarlo. El chico se había sentido realmente mal por tener que hacerle eso al pobre muchacho, puesto que en verdad le había agradado, pero pensó que era lo mejor. No quería herir sus sentimientos dándole falsas esperanzas. Él sabía perfectamente lo horrible que se sentía cuando la persona que te gusta te da alas y luego te rechaza sin más. Era algo terrible…

Flashback…

– En verdad lo lamentó tanto, pero en serio no puedo aceptar tu proposición – había dicho Wolfram, tajante, cuando el joven le preguntó enésima vez si estaba completamente seguro de su decisión. El soldado mazoku le había dado la espalda y estaba esperando la respuesta del otro antes de retirarse a su habitación.

El joven, cuyo nombre era Philip, lo miró con tristeza. Sus ojos castaños velados por una sombra de anhelo.

– Ya veo…entonces ya no insistiré más – susurró el chico con suavidad tras unos minutos de silencio –. ¿Puedo hacerle una última pregunta, lord Bielfeld?

Wolfram se dio la vuelta para encararlo y esperó a que el muchacho hiciera su pregunta.

– ¿Todavía lo ama?

El chico rubio sintió como si lo hubieran apuñalado. El cuchillo en su corazón volviendo a hundirse profundamente dentro de él. Tragó saliva con dificultad, pero mantuvo una expresión impasible al momento de responder con frialdad.

– Mi compromiso con su Majestad terminó, él y yo ya no estamos involucrados de esa manera.

– Entiendo – respondió Philip –. En ese caso me retiro. No lo molestaré más. Con su permiso, lord Bielfeld – terminó el chico con cortesía y, haciendo una reverencia, se dio la vuelta para empezar a caminar, pero se detuvo antes de dar más de dos pasos y se volvió para verlo de nuevo.

No dijo nada al principio, pero se inclinó sobre él para rozar su mejilla levemente con los labios. Transcurrido un rato, habló por fin:

– Le deseó felicidad y que encuentre a la persona indicada – murmuró muy cerca de su oído. Luego se apartó con elegancia y le sonrió abiertamente. Con una sonrisa brillante y honesta.

Wolfram no pudo evitar devolverle gesto, aunque tristemente e ignorante de que a lo lejos, un par de ojos negros los habían estado observando con furia.

Fin del flashback…

Wolfram dejó escapar un suspiro y cerró el libro una vez hubo terminado la lectura de la última página. El muchacho recargó la cabeza contra la corteza del árbol a su espalda y dejó que sus ojos verdes escudriñaran la inmensidad azul del cielo sobre él.

Había tantas cosas en las que todavía tenía que pensar. Cosas que aún quedaban por arreglar…Tanto que decidir aún y su futuro parecía tan nebuloso y aterrador.

El chico se sentía tan atemorizado por dicho futuro y por el panorama sombrío que se abría como un enorme abismo frente a él que en ocasiones deseaba poder desaparecer de verdad. Pero todavía no podía darse por vencido. Se lo había prometido a él…

Suspiró una vez más y cerró los ojos.

La boda de Yuuri estaba cada vez más cerca…

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, su mente tardó varios minutos en registrar y procesar lo que estaba viendo, quizá debido a la singularidad de la perturbación que estaba contemplando. Algo muy peculiar acababa de llamar su atención. Un fenómeno que jamás en su vida había visto.

En lo alto de aquel cielo sin nubes, en un punto situado más o menos por encima del pueblo, había aparecido un pequeño punto luminoso que hacía unos segundos no se encontraba ahí. El pequeño punto, parecido a una estrella muy brillante, se movía lentamente hacia abajo como si cayera y, en su caída, iba aumentando paulatinamente de tamaño hasta que más que un punto se pareció a una gran bola de luz amarillenta. Al principio, Wolfram no pudo dar crédito a lo que veía pensando que tal vez estaba alucinando. Quizá, todo su dolor por fin lo había hecho enloquecer. Sin embargo, pronto comprendió que aquello no era ninguna alucinación.

Se puso de pie y sus ojos se abrieron con horror cuando vio como la gran bola de fuego (ahora comprendía que era fuego de lo que estaba hecha) se precipitaba con fuerza a tierra e, instantes más tarde, se alzaba una gran columna de humo negro justo donde aquella cosa se había impactado…

Wolfram se quedó estático, incapaz de gritar siquiera. Trató de moverse, pero sus piernas no le obedecieron. Lo que acababa de ver lo había dejado en estado de shock… No podía creerlo. Jamás en su vida había presenciado nada semejante y por alguna razón se sentía aterrado.

Entonces le pareció escuchar algo a su espalda. Su cuerpo reaccionó por fin y el chico se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Conrart quien, pálido como la cera, también había presenciado el macabro espectáculo desde lejos y había corrido directamente hacia su hermano cuando vio que estaba parado muy cerca de donde él estaba.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada cargada de angustia y de pánico antes de ponerse en movimiento. Estaban a punto de echar a correr hacia el castillo para llamar a sus hombres y dar el aviso cuando un nuevo acontecimiento llamó su atención.

Algo se acercaba volando a gran velocidad hacia ellos. Escucharon el extraño zumbido del misterioso objeto al aproximarse y los dos saltaron instintivamente hacia atrás para protegerse cuando comprendieron de qué se trataba.

La flecha se clavó en la corteza del árbol que momentos antes había servido a Wolfram de respaldo en el preciso momento en que éste se había apartado de él. Los dos soldados ya estaban completamente alertas y en posición defensiva, ambos con espada en mano y listos para cualquier nueva sorpresa, sin embargo nada más ocurrió.

Conrart se acercó al árbol para arrancar la flecha y poder examinarla, mientras Wolfram escudriñaba los alrededores en busca del culpable, pero era evidente que ahí no había nadie más que ellos dos.

Entonces Conrart dejó escapar una exclamación ahogada y Wolfram se acercó presuroso para ver que había provocado tal reacción en su hermano.

El demonio de cabello castaño estaba parado muy quieto y con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa, incapaz de pronunciar palabra, mientras sostenía en la mano derecha un pequeño pedazo de papel que parecía una nota.

Wolfram se asomó con cautela sobre su hombro para poder leer lo que el papel decía. Su hermano se volvió hacia él y le tendió el mensaje para que lo examinara. El chico rubio lo tomó y leyó.

La nota era pequeña, pero aterradora.. No comprendía el significado de lo que estaba escrito, pero algo en aquel tétrico mensaje hizo que se estremeciera en un escalofrío.

_Primera Sombra: Solitudine de diu 1_

_Comienza el juego._

_¡Larga vida al rey!_

"¡_Larga vida al rey!"  
><em>

Las últimas palabras quedaron grabadas a fuego en su mente. Sus pensamientos volaron rápidamente hacia esa persona que tanto significaba para él. De sus labios, brotó un murmullo estrangulado.

- Yuuri…

* * *

><p>1. Del latín. Significa "el desierto del tiempo"<strong><br>**

**Bueno, eso es todo por el momento. No me quedó 100% satisfecha con este capítulo porque el original me parecía mejor y creo que quedo un poco corto respecto a otros que venía publicando (tuve que quitar algunas escenas que retomaré más adelante), sin embargo no pude recordar todas las frases que me habían gustado de ese capítulo. A pesar de eso le doy el visto bueno y creo que no quedo tan mal, ¿qué piensan ustedes? De todas maneras estoy trabajando para que los que vienen sean mejores. Ya llevo buena parte del capítulo ocho y creo que ese me está gustando más de lo que me gustaba su versión original en borrador. Espero que disfruten este capítulo. Si todo sale bien, pronto estaré subiendo el siguiente, yo espero que ya esté listo para el fin de semana próximo. **


	10. Capítulo 8

_**Pido disculpas a todos los lectores por el largo periodo de ausencia y el gran retraso que ha sufrido la publicación de esta historia desde hace bastante tiempo.**_

_**Los motivos por los cuales no había podido actualizar son largos, múltiples y complicados de explicar por lo que esta vez me abstendré de comentarlos.**_

_**Les agradezco muchísimo a todos por el gran apoyo que he recibido y por los muchos comentarios preciosos que he visto que he recibido. Nunca esperé tener tan buen recibimiento en ésta, que es mi primer historia larga y yaoi y me siento muy contenta por ello.**_

_**A todos ustedes, lectores, sepan que tienen un lugar especial en mi corazón y que todos sus comentarios y opiniones me hacen feliz y me impulsan a seguir escribiendo.**_

_**Como dije antes, no pienso de ninguna manera dejar incompleta la historia, pues sé lo que se siente cuando estás leyendo una historia que te ha gustado y de pronto te la dejan cortada. No me parece justo y lamento muchísimo la tardanza y los largos meses que pase sin escribir. Sea como sea, acabaré esto.**_

_**Así que, a todos los que sigan leyendo (que espero que aún sean varios) y continúen conmigo hasta el final, mil disculpas y muchas gracias.**_

_**Por favor, espero seguir recibiendo su apoyo y espero que puedan comprenderme también.**_

_**En adelante, no sé qué tan seguido pueda publicar, pero espero que esta vez no pasen más de dos meses sin que ya haya algo nuevo. La historia continua todavía por otros varios capítulos, así que ojalá les agrade.**_

_**Espero seguir recibiendo todas sus opiniones que como saben son un gran incentivo para mí. No importa lo que piensen y si pueden háganmelo saber, siempre que todo sea con respeto cualquier cosa es bienvenida, incluyendo críticas.**_

_**A los lectores que no dejan comentarios, pero que también leen, también les agradezco. Me gustaría saber que piensan también, pero si no desean comentar nada está bien. De todos modos gracias.**_

_**Sin más por el momento, les dejo el capítulo que desde hace mucho tiempo empecé, pero que no había podido completar.**_

_**Espero que lo disfruten! Pronto tendré la siguiente parte.**_

_**"Gracias a todos"**_

_**Amy.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VIII<strong>

**La dama de los ojos de sangre.**

* * *

><p>El ataque de la gran bola de fuego había sido algo devastador, tremendo, horrible…En realidad, no había palabras para describirlo. No existía nada que se le pudiera comparar. Simplemente había sido catastrófico.<p>

Ninguna persona sabía, ni le importaba mucho tampoco, como es que había ocurrido todo aquello. Nadie se preocupaba por averiguarlo. En ese momento espantoso, lo único que a todos preocupaba, era el hecho de saber que la mitad del pueblo estaba destruida, arrasada por la calamidad y el fuego…

Las casas, los comercios, las plazas, todo… todo había sido reducido a escombros o a cenizas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en un simple parpadeo. En las calles destrozadas se escuchaban los lamentos y los gritos de angustia de los pocos sobrevivientes, quienes ahora se encontraban enfrentándose a un mundo oscuro, lleno de dolor y miseria; envuelto en polvo y ceniza.

Muchos habían muerto ese día, muchos otros estaban malheridos… La felicidad y la paz que pocas horas antes reinaban, se habían extinguido por completo y no quedaba atisbo alguno de dicha u optimismo, puesto que todo parecía perdido... y es que había sucedido tan rápido… Un minuto había sido la calma, al otro, la muerte y la tragedia.

En el cielo, antes despejado y de un límpido y vibrante color azul, habían aparecido una gran cantidad de nubes grises de tormenta que se arremolinaban furiosas en lo alto del negro firmamento unidas al fragor de los truenos que iba en aumento a medida que una abundante cortina de lluvia caía sin tregua sobre el devastado territorio…Era una manifestación de la cólera del Maou por su gente y su reino.

La generosa lluvia y los dragones de agua creados por el poderoso monarca habían aplacado al fuego rápidamente y con ello, habían librado a muchos habitantes de una muerte horrenda y cruel, mas no habían podido salvarlos a todos.

El implacable, maligno fuego, había devorado todo cuanto había cruzado su camino antes de la oportuna intervención del Maou.

La luz había desaparecido de aquellas tierras, antes llenas de vida.

_El juego maligno había empezado…_

* * *

><p>Yuuri, con los ojos rasgados y endurecidos; la mirada felina, el cabello largo alborotado y un aura terriblemente peligrosa rodeándolo por entero, se paseaba de un lado otro, como fiera enjaulada, a lo largo de un pedazo de calle en ruinas. A su lado, un Conrart horrorizado por lo ocurrido, lo observaba a prudente distancia sin atreverse a acercarse demasiado dadas las condiciones en que su ahijado se hallaba en ese instante.<p>

Hacía ya algún tiempo que el joven rey había aprendido a mantener su propia conciencia cuando entraba en modo Maou, de manera que ya podía controlar mejor sus acciones cuando se encontraba en dicho estado y también era más capaz de mesurar su poder debidamente.

Su "otro yo" se sometía, hasta cierto punto, a sus deseos y el chico se conservaba siendo él mismo casi por completo, durante todo el tiempo que su transformación durara. Básicamente, sólo cambiaban su aspecto físico y algunos detalles pequeños de personalidad, pero siempre era Yuuri quien mantenía control prácticamente absoluto y perfecto de todo lo que hacía.

El Maou y él eran ahora uno solo… Por fin habían aprendido a convivir de manera eficaz y el muchacho era capaz de entrar y salir de ese estado cada vez que quería. Fusionados en un mismo cuerpo, su alter ego y él, trabajaban ahora juntos por el reino, impartiendo justicia con compasión y firmeza (la compasión la aportaba Yuuri, por supuesto).

Sin embargo, todavía existían ocasiones en las que el chico experimentaba serias dificultades para mantenerse completamente consciente dentro del modo Maou. Había ciertos momentos, muy específicos, en los que su "otro yo" se imponía sobre su voluntad y él perdía el control de sus actos. Justo ahora, era uno de esos momentos…

Yuuri podía dominarse a la perfección, siempre y cuando sus emociones de enojo o furia se mantuvieran dentro de un rango aceptable de estabilidad, pero en una situación como esta, al joven le resultaba increíblemente complicado mantener a raya su cólera. Sentía su interior hirviendo de coraje y escuchaba al Maou rugiendo en su cabeza: pidiendo a gritos ser liberado por completo, demandando que se hiciera justicia, deseando y reclamando que se derramara la sangre del culpable. Al rey le temblaban los brazos a los costados, mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse firme y consciente. Aspiraba profundamente por la nariz grandes bocanadas de aire con las que llenaba sus pulmones hasta el tope antes de expulsar violentamente el exceso por la boca, mientras continuaba deambulando sin rumbo por la calle, en un intento por serenarse y pensar con mayor claridad.

– Majestad… – lo llamó Conrart con cautela.

El chico lo ignoró y continuó caminando furioso sobre su lugar.

– ¡Majestad! – volvió a llamar su padrino, un poco más fuerte.

Yuuri gruñó y dejó de dar vueltas, deteniéndose para darse la vuelta y encararlo. Tomó aire una vez más y lo miró tratando de guardar la compostura. La cabeza le ardía debido al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no perder el control.

– ¿Qué necesitas Conrad? – preguntó con la voz grave, profunda e imponente del Maou.

– Pienso que lo mejor es que regresemos al castillo – contestó Conrart con cuidado, buscando la manera más adecuada de decir las cosas sin exaltar más el alterado estado de su ahijado y provocar así que el Maou se le saliera de control –. No hay nada más que se pueda hacer aquí. Ya no hay más fuego y lo mejor es que usted regrese para que organice la ayuda que necesitamos enviar, así como a las tropas para empezar una investigación…

Los ojos felinos de Yuuri se entrecerraron peligrosamente hasta convertirse en dos finas rendijas y Conrart, inmediatamente alzó los brazos en son de paz y comenzó a recitar rápidamente a la desesperada su razonamiento

– Gwendal ya ha enviado algunos hombres para apoyar a los necesitados y Wolfram y sus tropas tienen el perímetro rodeado y están buscando pistas para averiguar la causa de todo esto, pero aún hay mucho en que pensar y sería conveniente que nos reuniéramos todos para discutir lo que sea más prudente hacer a continuación.

La expresión de Yuuri se suavizó. El chico cerró los ojos y respiró profundo una vez más, esforzándose por pensar lógicamente y apartar de su mente todo rastro de emoción que nublara su buen juicio.

Su padrino tenía razón, lo mejor era que él volviera y se organizara con Gwendal para determinar que curso de acción tomar a continuación, mientras Conrart y Wolfram, junto con sus hombres, se encargaban de prestar la ayuda necesaria a la gente del pueblo y de investigar lo ocurrido. Como rey, su deber era administrar y dirigir las operaciones desde afuera lo mejor que pudiera ya que de ello dependían muchas personas. Le fastidiaba muchísimo no poder estar personalmente atendiendo a todos los necesitados en el lugar de los hechos, pero tenía que aceptar que su mejor forma de ayudar en ese momento era desde el castillo.

Relajó los músculos tensos de los hombros y poco a poco sintió como se iba calmando. Al fin abrió los ojos, los cuales se iban redondeando lentamente y recuperando su aspecto habitual: las pupilas perdieron el aspecto felino, el cabello se acortó tan sólo un poco y en pocos segundos Yuuri volvió a la normalidad. Su mirada ya no era colérica, sino triste y abatida.

–De acuerdo, Conrad, volvamos.

–Lo escoltaré hasta el castillo y luego volveré aquí, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo él.

El muchacho asintió lentamente. Caminó como atontando hasta donde estaba Ao, su estupendo corcel negro, puso un pie en el estribo y montó con elegancia al caballo.

Entonces, justo cuando se preparaba para empezar la cabalgata de regreso, se le ocurrió una idea tan perturbadora que hizo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina y se le erizara el vello de la nuca. Se volvió a su padrino con lentitud, con las manos temblorosas y le preguntó con nerviosismo.

– ¿Crees que Wolfram estará bien? ¿Acaso no corre peligro con la investigación que está haciendo?

Conrart se tensó al escucharlo, recordando la flecha que hacía un rato su hermano pequeño había esquivado por apenas un pelo y de la que no le habían comentado nada a Yuuri todavía. Las cosas de pronto le parecieron peor de lo que estaban y la preocupación lo invadió , pero tras pensarlo detenidamente durante breve un momento, al cabo de un rato respondió con tono apaciguador:

–Wolfram es un soldado entrenado y va acompañado por sus hombres, si algo pasa estoy seguro que podrá manejarlo.

–Pero y si…

–No hemos visto nada raro hasta ahora, no hay indicios de ningún culpable y ya han pasado varias horas desde el ataque. Es poco probable que el responsable se haya quedado cerca, sabiendo que lo buscaríamos. Pienso que no pasará nada más, al menos por hoy… – Conrart trató de sonar convincente sabiendo que Yuuri no se estaría quieto si pensaba que algo malo podía pasarle a Wolfram, pero lo cierto era que todo aquello le preocupaba más de lo que deseaba admitir y él mismo no estaba seguro de si Wolfram estaría a salvo. Sólo esperaba que a su hermano no le pasara nada malo.

–Me preocupa – escuchó entonces murmurar a Yuuri por lo bajo.

–No pareció muy preocupado por mi hermano cuando le propuso matrimonio a Lady Roselyn el mismo día que rompió su compromiso con él – le espetó Conrart con amargura, sin poder evitarlo.

Al instante se mordió la lengua antes de decir algo peor, dándose cuenta de lo poco cortés e inapropiado de su comentario. Quizá esta vez se había pasado de la raya y había hablado de más, después de todo esa no era la forma de dirigirse a un rey y él jamás se había comportado así con Yuuri. Sin embargo, aunque sabía que sus palabras habían estado completamente fuera de lugar y que lo único que conseguiría con reclamarle a su ahijado algo como aquello sería desanimarlo y hacerlo sentir cupable, Conrart no había sido capaz de contenerse. Aún le molestaba que el rey hubiera sido tan poco considerado con los sentimientos de su pobre hermano.

Sus palabras tuvieron en el monarca justo el efecto que había imaginado. La mirada del chico se ensombreció y su gesto se tornó (si era posible) más triste aún de lo que ya estaba, debido a la culpa que sentía. Al final, el joven terminó bajando la cabeza con pesadumbre y poco le faltó para echarse a llorar.

Conrart sintió pena por él, pensando que después de todo en realidad nunca había sido su intención lastimar a nadie. Sin mirarlo a los ojos, trató de rectificar lo hecho diciendo:

No se preocupe, él va a estar bien, se lo aseguro. Por favor, olvidé lo que dije, sé que para usted él sigue siendo alguien importante – le sonrió tratando de ser comprensivo y amable, pensando que justo ahora, el muchacho realmente lo necesitaba. Podía hacer su enojo a un lado por un rato, al menos hasta que todo aquello se calmara.

Yuuri le devolvió la sonrisa con desgana, sintiéndose muy, muy miserable. Luego, sacudiendo de su cabeza pensamientos que consideraba inapropiados para un momento como ese, tomó las riendas de su caballo, las agitó una sola vez para hacer que éste girara y el animal respondió dando la vuelta con presteza y echando a correr velozmente rumbo a Pacto de Sangre, seguido de cerca por Conrart y una pequeña escolta más de hombres.

* * *

><p>La calle en penumbra que recorría en ese momento, le resultaba escabrosa y sombría. No había personas cerca ni se escuchaba sonido alguno que no fuera el de sus pasos.<p>

La mayor parte de la gente que vivía en el pueblo había sido evacuada y los heridos habían sido enviados con Gisela y un equipo de especialistas para que los atendieran.

Wolfram estaba solo, yendo a pie mientras sostenía las riendas de su caballo que lo seguía muy de cerca. Había ordenado a sus hombres dejarlo solo y dividirse en grupos de tres para registrar el pueblo y sus alrededores en busca de pistas, mientras él hacia lo propio por su cuenta.

El chico sabía que, dadas las circunstancias, quizá aquella no había sido la mejor de las decisiones. No convenía que anduviera solo y de noche por aquellas calles oscuras y destrozadas después de lo ocurrido, pero confiaba en su habilidad y destreza para librarse de cualquier posible peligro, así como en el hecho de saber que sus tropas no estarían demasiado lejos si surgía algún problema.

Además, llevaban muchas horas buscando por doquier sin haber encontrado nada extraño y el único lugar que quedaba por inspeccionar era precisamente esa calle. Wolfram estaba un noventa y cinco por ciento seguro de que no existían muchas posibilidades de que el culpable anduviera merodeando por ahí. Ningún malhechor, con una pizca de cerebro dentro del cráneo, se quedaría cerca del pueblo o se escondería entre los escombros para que lo descubrieran sabiendo que había un ejército entero buscándolo y menos aún cuando la furia del Maou había estallado con tanta fuerza hacía tan poco tiempo. ¿Qué podría hacer el pobre diablo? ¿Esconderse detrás de un estante calcinado de la librería del pueblo, mientras esperaba a que lo capturaran in fraganti? Eso sería absurdo, impensable…

Además un ataque de semejante magnitud, era imposible que hubiese sido causado por un solo individuo a menos que se tratara del Maou en persona o alguien que tuviera un poder semejante, lo cual era todavía más improbable y, por tanto, un grupo grande de personas que pudiera haber sido responsable de aquello habría sido descubierto fácil y rápidamente si se hubiera quedado en las cercanías del lugar.

Wolfram no pensaba que hubiera nada que temer, pero de todos modos se mantenía alerta, y atento a cualquier señal de movimiento o de peligro. No estaba de más extremar precauciones.

El chico estaba ahí porque esperaba encontrar algún indicio de lo que fuera que había iniciado el fuego y que los pudiera guiar al culpable. Lograr eso tampoco le parecía muy posible, dado que él mismo había visto como la gran bola de llamas había descendido desde el cielo apareciendo de la nada, de manera súbita y misteriosa y sin ninguna explicación razonable, pero aun así era mejor asegurarse para no dejar cabos sueltos.

El joven avanzaba en silencio y con cautela entre el montón de despojos, de polvo y de tierra que lo rodeaban. Las casas a ambos lados de él estaban vacías, hechas trizas y cubiertas de ceniza. Los comercios habían sido arrasados y contemplar aquel panorama tan absolutamente devastado era desalentador. Hacía que su corazón se encogiera con tristeza dentro de su pecho. Era un espectáculo tan lamentable…pensar en toda esa gente…

Wolfram sintió una punzada de dolor al pasar al lado de la vieja tienda de dulces y recordar como se veía el lugar antes del atentado.

Había recorrido esa calle, en específico, junto con Yuuri incontables veces en el pasado y había visitado ese comercio con él en más de una ocasión en otro tiempo…Un tiempo que ahora se le antojaba distante y lejano, aun cuando en realidad no habían pasado ni seis meses de la última vez que habían venido.

Era aquél, el tiempo cuando todavía eran prometidos y no existía ninguna Roselyn. Aquel tiempo cuando sólo eran los dos y su corazón aún estaba completo, sin marcas ni heridas dolorosas; cuando todavía tenía esperanzas de que su sueño se realizara, la esperanza de un futuro al lado de la persona que más amaba_…_Parecía un poco más posible por aquel entonces, pero ahora…

Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza para alejar de su mente los pensamientos desagradables que amenazaban con perturbar su buen juicio y pensamiento estratégico en ese instante. Ése no era precisamente el momento para estar compadeciéndose a sí mismo. ¿Qué clase de soldado sería si lo hacía? No, señor, él no era así.

Se irguió con elegancia cuanto pudo y tomó las riendas de su caballo con mayor firmeza, paseando inquisitivamente la mirada a su alrededor en busca de cualquier cosa extraña.

De pronto, un destello plateado, proveniente de un montón de ruinas a unos pasos de donde se encontraba, llamó su atención. Parecía muy fuera de lugar un resplandor como aquél en medio de tanta catástrofe, de modo que le pareció buena idea echarle un vistazo para averiguar de que se trataba. Soltó las riendas y corrió de inmediato hacia el sitio del hallazgo.

Se dio cuenta, nada más llegar, de que se trataba precisamente de los restos de la librería principal del poblado. Sintió coraje al pensar en la gran cantidad de libros valiosísimos e histórico que se habían perdido ese día y le pareció irónico pensar que hacía tan sólo unos minutos había bromeado mentalmente respecto a la posibilidad de que el asesino se hubiera escondido detrás de un estante de librería.

Se agachó con cautela para poder observar de cerca que clase de objeto era aquél del que provenía la extraña luminosidad. Parecía estar enterrado, de modo que se acercó y comenzó a escarbar para ver si podía extraerlo del montón de escombros. No estaba muy seguro del porque le interesaba tanto obtener aquella cosa, pero le atraía demasiado, pese a que, hasta donde él sabía, podía tratarse simplemente del broche de algún libro o alguna otra clase de objeto corriente y sin importancia, pero pese a ello, sentía que debía sacarlo de aquella montaña a toda costa. Era una corazonada.

Finalmente, tras realizar un poco de esfuerzo para remover un gran trozo de piedra que le estorbaba, consiguió al fin asir entre sus manos el pequeño broche que había debajo. Lo alzó un poco por encima de su cara para poder examinarlo mejor contra la luz de la luna y se llevó un fiasco al comprobar que realmente se trataba de un simple broche de libro.

–¡Vaya! – exclamó, decepcionado, hablándole al pequeño objeto entre sus dedos –. Después de todo, realmente no eras nada extraordinario, ¿eh? Y yo que pensé que al fin había encontrado una pista. ¡Bah!

Hizo girar un poco el broche entre sus dedos, jugueteando con él y observándolo con calma. Era una pieza fina, sin lugar a dudas y muy bien elaborada. Tenía una forma peculiar, como un triángulo con los vértices redondeados y decorado con unos símbolos extraños. No podía decir si serían letras de algún abecedario antiguo o simples dibujos hechos al azar, aunque no cabía duda de que el material con que estaba hecho era plata.

En resumidas cuentas, el broche era muy bonito y elegante. El chico rubio no recordaba haber visto jamás nada parecido ni siquiera en los libros de la biblioteca de Pacto de Sangre.

– Me preguntó a qué clase de libro habrá pertenecido – se cuestionó en voz baja, hablando para sus adentros al tiempo que le daba otra vuelta al broche para mirarlo por la parte de atrás y desde varios ángulos –. Parece muy peculiar, quizá después de todo si se trate de algo especial, tal vez sea una pista, aunque podría equivocarme…

–No te equivocas – le respondió de pronto una voz fría y musical, proveniente de algún lugar sus espaldas, justo en el instante en que el chico había terminado de pronunciar aquello.

Wolfram dio un respingo y pegó un salto enorme hacia atrás, al tiempo que desenvainaba la espada que llevaba en el cinto y se ponía de pie, preparado para defenderse. Había dejado caer el broche al levantarse, pero eso no le preocupaba en absoluto ahora. El aire a su alrededor se había tornado helado y un escalofrío inexplicable le recorría el cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies, mientras escudriñaba a su alrededor en busca de quien quiera que hubiese pronunciado aquellas últimas palabras. La adrenalina, a todo lo que daba, hacía que su corazón palpitara aceleradamente y que su respiración se entrecortara. Le pareció que ya había experimentado una sensación parecida anteriormente, pero no lograba recordar cuando.

Tratando de mantenerse firme y de que su voz sonara lo más normal y desafiante posible, el joven demonio avanzó unos pasos hacia delante y demandó:

–¡Muéstrate quienquiera que seas! Si eres culpable de lo que hoy ocurrió, será mejor que des la cara y enfrentes las consecuencias de tus actos.

Una risa delicada, pero aterradora se dejó oír como un eco suave por todo el lugar nada más acabó de decir esas palabras. No obstante, tras unos cuantos segundos, el sonido se apagó y de nuevo sobrevino el silencio. Entonces, Wolfram sintió que alguien le colocaba una mano fría sobre el hombro derecho y le obligaba a darse la vuelta con delicadeza. El cabello se le erizó por la sensación y se encontró girando sobre sus pies, en contra de su voluntad, siendo arrastrado por la fuerza de alguien que se había aparecido de pronto a sus espaldas sin que él se diera cuenta.

Entonces, el soldado mazoku se encontró frente a frente con la mujer más peculiar y más espeluznante que jamás hubiera visto. Parecía un espectro o una visión de ultratumba.

La extraña, lo tenía bien sujeto por el mentón y lo miraba con curiosidad, examinando sus facciones a detalle, al parecer ajena al espanto en los ojos del chico al que sujetaba.

La mujer era alta, varios centímetros más que él e iba toda envuelta en un manto blanco e impecable que le confería un aspecto fantasmagórico y aunque ciertamente era algo hermosa, todo su ser emanaba un aura que decididamente era maligna. Tenía el cabello liso y brillante, de un negro tan asombroso como el de la noche y tan largo que le llegaba casi hasta los pies. La piel, pálida como la luna era más blanca que su vestimenta y tenía un aspecto antinatural que casi parecía transparente y que contrastaba notablemente con su oscura cabellera. Los labios rojos estaban curveados en una sonrisa maliciosa exhibiendo una hilera de pequeños dientes afilados parecidos a agujas finísimas, pero eso no era lo peor de todo…

Lo más horrible eran sus ojos… Sus enormes, escalofriantes y redondos ojos, enmarcados por largas pestañas negras y de un color rojo tan vivo y brillante como el de la sangre, de una mirada tal que haría que a cualquiera que los contemplara, por valiente que fuese, le temblaran las rodillas.

–Lo que tu ordenes, mi príncipe – canturreó suavemente la mujer, acercando más su rostro al de él al tiempo que deslizaba un dedo blanco por su mejilla izquierda en una caricia delicada–. Si querías que me mostrara, aquí me tienes – susurró la mujer en su oído, antes de soltarlo y retroceder unos pasos para hacer una reverencia frente a él.

Wolfram buscó su voz para decir algo, pero se dio cuenta de que se había quedado sin habla y de que tampoco podía moverse. Era como si estuviera bajo el influjo de alguna clase de hechizo desconocido o poder sobrenatural que lo mantenía estático y mudo, siendo el contemplar a aquella terrorífica aparición lo único que podía hacer en ese momento.

– En verdad que eres mucho más guapo en persona de lo que aparecías en mis visiones, ¿eh? – comenzó a decir la dama de piel pálida tras incorporarse de su reverencia para empezar a pasearse en círculos alrededor suyo como si lo acechara, como un predador rodeando a su presa –. Y tu rostro es igual de bonito de cerca que de lejos, lo cual es francamente sorprendente – continuó murmurando para sus adentros la mujer, acercándose nuevamente a él con elegancia – . Pero no seas tímido, no hay nada que temer, no pienso hacerte daño, encanto– le dijo con voz seductora.

Wolfram tragó saliva. Había algo que le incomodaba terriblemente respecto aquella mujer aunque no sabría decir con exactitud qué era.

–¿Fuiste tu quién hizo esto? – preguntó, recuperando la voz y cayendo en la cuenta de esa posibilidad.

–¿Realmente crees que si hubiera sido yo quien hizo esto me estaría paseando tan tranquilamente por aquí, sabiendo que el Maou está furioso?– inquirió irónicamente la dama de ojos escalofriantes –. Créeme que no soy tan tonta, querido.

Wolfram no supo que responder a eso. No estaba muy seguro de si debía confiar o no en aquella extraña o si decía la verdad, pero por alguna razón se sentía misteriosamente fascinado por ella, lo mismo que asustado.

Quitando lo perturbador del color de sus ojos y de su piel mortalmente pálida, era bastante guapa. Pero eso no era lo importante del asunto. No era como si Wolfram se sintiera precisamente atraído por ella en ese sentido, sino mas bien era que le daba la impresión de que esa mujer podía ofrecerle un escape a sus problemas. Sentía como si ella poseyera el poder para librarlo de todo su dolor y sufrimiento. Además realmente no parecía que ella hubiera sido la causante de la tragedia de ese día. Wolfram casi podía asegurar que decía la verdad en cuanto a eso.

Como si le leyera el pensamiento, (y casi podría afirmar que así era) la mujer se acercó nuevamente a él, tan cerca que el chico podía ver lo largo de sus pestañas y sentir su aliento helado sobre la cara.

Con uno de sus largos, blancos y finos dedos, la dama le acarició el rostro al tiempo que susurraba de manera sensual y atrayente:

–Yo puedo darte lo que quieres.

Wolfram sintió una vez más, un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies, pero en esta ocasión no fue miedo lo que le provocó dicho escalofrío, sino una sensación completamente distinta: una especie de fuerte excitación era lo que esas palabras desencadenaron en él. Le pareció que la mujer tampoco mentía en lo absoluto respecto a eso.

Por primera vez, miró en sus rojos ojos sin temor y descubrió que, tal como había intuido, no había en ellos rastro alguno de mentira o malicia. Había algo en su mirada que le hacía sentir confianza total y absoluta, algo indescifrable y profundo que le decía que no había nada que temer, aun cuando un aura decididamente maligna seguía emanando de todo su ser.

A pesar de ello, en ese momento y por alguna desconocida razón, se sintió identificado con aquella dama. Sintió como si, hasta cierto punto, ella lo entendiera, entendiera su dolor, sus penas, su sufrimiento. Le pareció, al mirar en los ojos de aquella mujer, que ella había pasado por tormentos muy similares a los de él y quizá fuera por ello que justo entonces, decidió que podía confiar en ella. No sabía que le provocaba ese sentimiento de identificación y simpatía, pero decidió dejarse llevar por él.

– Aún no estás listo para pedirme lo que deseas – le dijo ella, súbitamente con dulzura al oído, abrazándolo y pegando su cuerpo frío al de él –. Pero pronto lo estarás. Mientras tanto, seguiremos en contacto. Él que hizo esto, no está lejos y sabe que yo también estoy aquí, por eso no puedo revelarte quién es, pero pronto todos lo sabrán. Cosas horribles están por suceder. Una batalla como no ha existido jamás en estas tierras, entre poderes que están más allá de tu imaginación.

–¿Qué dices… ? ¿Cómo? – musitó Wofram débilmente sintiéndose extrañamente desorientado y mareado de pronto.

Pero justo entonces, sin decir nada más, la mujer se separó de él

–No me verás en un tiempo, pero seguiré vigilándote hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar. Cuando llegue la hora.

La visión del soldado mazoku se tornaba borrosa. Ya no podía distinguir bien lo que había a su alrededor y con trabajos logró escuchar lo último que aquella bruja le había dicho. Quiso gritar, exigirle a aquella aparición que le dijera lo que le había hecho y lo regresara a la normalidad, pues la sensación distaba mucho de ser agradable, pero su voz no salía.

Lo último que vio antes de dejarse llevar por la inconciencia, fueron los labios de la mujer curvarse en una sonrisa macabra. Entonces, nn nombre se asomó en la ventana de sus últimos pensamientos, previos a perder contacto con el mundo. Un nombre antiguo que no fue capaz de capaz de cruzar el cerco de sus labios.

Después todo se oscureció...

* * *

><p>Yuuri sintió una especie de punzada de dolor en el pecho mientras cabalgaba velozmente rumbo al castillo Pacto de Sangre.<p>

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el rey hizo a su caballo dar la vuelta y comenzó a correr en la dirección opuesta a la que llevaba y de regreso al pueblo.

_Wolfram…_

La bella imagen de su amigo rubio cruzó por su cabeza y el joven sintió una oleada de terror invadirlo al pensar que algo malo podía haberle ocurrido.

Escuchó, aunque le pareció muy lejano, los cascos de otros caballos que lo seguían y algunas voces que le gritaban cosas que no entendía. Le pareció distinguir la voz de Conrart entre ellas, pero aun así no se detuvo, no se volvió para mirar ni regresó. Su caballo era más veloz que cualquiera de los de la guardia y él llevaba ventaja , de modo que sabía que no lo alcanzarían.

_Haz que esté bien…Por favor que esté bien…_

Finalmente regresó al pueblo. Se metió entre calles y avenidas en busca de la única persona que le preocupaba en esos momentos, la única persona cuyo pensamiento tenía lugar en su mente ahora.

Entonces lo vio. Una figura tendida en el suelo a lo lejos. Yuuri distinguió el inconfundible color de su uniforme militar azul y tuvo la certeza de que había encontrado lo que buscaba.

Se bajó de un salto del caballo y corrió, con el corazón en un puño, los pocos metros que quedaban hasta llegar al lado de Wolfram, desmayado boca abajo en mitad de la calle. Yuuri se arrodilló junto a él y buscó de inmediato su pulso. El sentir los latidos fuertes y rítmicos hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir con tranquilidad. Luego se inclinó sobre él y comprobó que su respiración también parecía normal. Respiró con alivio.

No sabía exactamente qué era lo que lo había impulsado a ir en busca de su ex-prometido, pero se sentía contento de haberlo hecho. Algo había disparado una alerta en su cerbro hacía unos momentos y era claro que no se había equivodado. Yuuri veía como evidente que algo le había pasado a Wolfram aunque todo pareciera estar en orden y el chico luciera como si sólo se hubiera quedado dormido.

Al poco rato escuchó pasos y vio a Conrart acercarse presuroso a donde estaban.

El semi-demonio se inclinó también, listo para cargar a Wolfram y trasladarlo a su caballo para llevarlo al castillo, pero justo en ese momento el chico durmiente se movió un poco.

Yuuri sintió un apretón en el brazo, proveniente de su amigo y se volvió para verlo justo en el momento en que sus grandes ojos verdes se abrieron.

Sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos y Yuuri se perdió en los ojos del otro. El muchacho parecía un poco confundido y le interrogaba con la mirada.

En ese instante, en ese preciso instante en que el tiempo pareció detenerse, mientras se miraban intensamente, la realización de algo que se había negado durante muchos años, cayó sobre Yuuri con la fuerza de un huracán embravecido.

Entonces su corazón se detuvo…

_Es difícil saber en qué momento exacto comienza el amor, menos difícil es saber que ha comenzado…_

_ Longfellow._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Eso es todo por ahora. Ojalá les gusté. Por favor, si pueden y si quieren dejen sus comentarios. Nos vemos. :)<em>**


	11. Capítulo 9

_**El nuevo capítulo. Lamento la tardanza. Últimamente tengo más tiempo para escribir que antes, pero no el suficiente.**_

_**Un capitulito quizá un poco simplón, pero espero que les agrade. Además es necesario en la continuidad de la historia. El mistero se hace cada vez más grande y hay muchos embrollos. ¿Qué puede pasar ahora que Yuuri al fin ha visto la verdad?**_

_**Una cosa más, a partir de ahora les contestaré todos los reviews que me dejen. Ya contesté todos los que recibí en mi última acutualización y de ahora en adelante lo seguiré haciendo sin falta. Los que tengan una cuenta aquí lo haré por mensaje privado y los anónimos los contestaré en cada capítulo.  
><strong>_

_**No lo había estado haciendo y lo lamento muchísimo. Siempre he dicho que yo aprecio mucho a todos mis lectores y no había estado poniendo atención a estos detalles antes. Una mega disculpa, pero ya lo voy a corregir. De todos modos, sepan que les agradezco mucho por todo el apoyo recibido. Siempre se los he dicho y vuelvo hacer hincapie en ello, les tengo mucho cariño a todos y siempre leo todos sus reviews con atención.**_

_**Me seguiré esforzando para traerles más de esta historia que todavía sigue y recuerden que no pienso abandonarla. Puede que en ocasiones me tarde en actualizar, pero la voy a seguir hasta el final.**_

_**También pondré todo mi empeño en hacerla mejor para ustedes y ahora reviso mucho mejor la ortografía y redacción porque creo que a veces me comía letras o frases al principio. Haciendo caso de un comentario que recibía hace tiempo sobre los guiones largos, pueden ver que ya los pongo y no los guiones chicos que antes ponía. De este modo ustedes también me ayudan a enrriquecer la historia. Cualquier observación es bienvenida, ya que uno es humano y siempre esta a expensas de equivocarse.**_

_**Y bueno, ahora sí, el capítulo. ¡Ojalá que les guste!**_

_**¡Los quiero mucho! Un abrazo.**_

_**Amy :)**_

_**La contestación a los review de los que no tienen cuenta están al final.**_

* * *

><p><strong>IX<strong>

**Misterios.**

* * *

><p><em>¿Por qué la vida es cruel con los enclenques?<em>

Esa era la cuestión y Yuuri por fin comprendía cuánta razón había tenido Wolfram al estarlo llamando así desde que se conocían.

_Tenía razón. Tanta, tanta razón…_

Quizá su ex-prometido no siempre hablara muy en serio cuando le decía enclenque, ni fuera su verdadera intención hacerlo sentir como un debilucho, pero la cosa era que Yuuri sabía que de verdad era un enclenque y uno estúpido además.

_¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido…!_

Todos esos años de amistad con Wolfram, de tenerlo siempre a su lado, habían sido los más maravillosos, lo más llenos de aventuras y los mejores de toda su vida, y el rey apenas se estaba dando cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de sus sentimientos hacia el chico que ahora lo miraba con expresión confundida mientras él lo sostenía en brazos.

–¿Yuuri…?

Pero el muchacho de ojos negros no podía responderle…No podía hacer nada que no fuera quedarse ahí, como atarantado, y sostenerlo fuerremente sin ganas de soltarlo o dejarlo ir.

Estaba pasmado…En shock. Si lo hubiera arrollado un camión en ese momento, estaba seguro de que ni siquiera lo habría sentido. Si le pegaban con un bate en la cabeza, ni siquieera se habría percatado…

Su corazón, que hacía un minuto se había detenido, ahora latía como loco dentro de su pecho y acababa de emprender una desbocada carrera como si quisiera salírsele del cuerpo. Yuuri luchaba por detenerlo, pero éste parecía decidido a abandonarlo…

–¿Yuuri…? Oi…Yuuri, ¿estás bien? Oye Weller, creo que algo muy malo le pasa a Yuuri.

La voz de Wolfram retumbó en sus oídos y el joven de ojos negros vio como el chico hacía ademán de levantarse y soltarse de su agarre, pero Yuuri sólo lo apretó con más fuerza contra sí.

–¡Ey, Yuuri! ¿Qué ocurre contigo? ¡Suéltame! Me haces daño. ¡Weller, deja en paz esas piedras y ven a ver a Yuuri que…!

Pero justo entonces, el monarca finalmente salió de su estado de shock, asustado por ciertas palabras que Wolfram acababa de pronunciar: "Me haces daño"

Lo hacía. Le estaba enterrando las uñas en los hombros, pero esa no era la razón por la que dicha expresión lo había traído de nuevo a la realidad.

"_Le hacía daño" _

Sí, Yuuri le hacía daño, pero no sólo ahora. No sólo físicamente.

Se lo había estado haciendo desde hacía mucho tiempo, desde que se conocían y en más de una forma. En realidad todo este tiempo lo único que había hecho era hacerle daño…

–¡Oh, lo siento, Wolfram! No era mi intención…yo…

–Oye, espera…espera, ¿qué pasa Yuuri? ¿Acaso…acaso estás llorando?

El rey se percató entonces de que cierta humedad corría por su rostro y, al llevarse una mano a la cara y sentir las cálidas lágrimas que bañaban su rostro, le pareció por un minuto que todas sus fuerzas lo abandonaban. No se había dado cuenta de que todo ese tiempo había estado llorando.

–Yuuri…

Pero una repentina exclamación de terror por parte de Conrart, interrumpió cualquier cosa que Wolfram estuviera tratando de decir y llamó la atención de ambos en esos momentos…

Tanto Yuuri como Wolfram se volvieron hacia él con todos sus sentidos puestos en alerta. El grito de Conrart les había puesto la piel de gallina más que ninguna otra cosa en ese día, puesto que ninguno de los dos se habría imaginado jamás que un sonido semejante pudiera salir de la boca del temerario soldado.

El demonio de cabello castaño estaba parado, de pie e inmóvil, a pocos metros de distancia de ellos y al acercarse a él, los dos jóvenes, se fijaron en que miraba hacia abajo, hacia un montón de rocas de aspecto ceniciento.

Yuuri se dio cuenta, tras pocos minutos de contemplación, que lo que veían no eran rocas en realidad, sino un montón de huesos calcinados, negros y deformes de los que mnaba una sustancia roja y pegajosa muy parecida a…

–¡Sangre! ¡Esa cosa es sangre! – gritó Wolfram con horror.

Conrart, pálido como la cera, asintió en silencio a su lado y señaló un poco más hacia arriba con un dedo tembloroso. Lo más tétrico de la situación se podía observar un poco por encima.

Al enfocar su vista en el sitio en que la montaña de huesos comenzaba, Wolfram y Yuuri observaron que la sustancia de espantoso aspecto, se arremolinaba y estaba formando palabras. Un mensaje escrito en letras claras, rojas y brillantes:

SALVE AL REY…

Un estruendoso rayo iluminó el nebuloso y oscuro cielo cuando la furia del Maou se desató una vez más. Los ojos de Yuuri se rasgaron y entrecerraron de manera peligrosa mientras apretaba los puños.

Aquello era una provocación directa. Una amenaza…

"_Salve al rey" ¿Qué significa?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dos semanas después…<strong>_

Greta se paseaba por los jardínes del palacio con expresión abatida.

Las cosas se habían puesto muy raras últimamente y la chica no se sentía con ánimos de estar encerrada dentro del castillo, donde todos corrían de un lado para otro murmurando cosas que ella no entendía y hablando acaloradamente acerca de "tomar medidas" y "posibles amennazas de guerra".

Desde el día del ataque, todos en el reino vivían con el temor de que se produjera algún otro atentado y, como era lógico, en el palacio se trabajaba arduamente para averiguar lo que realmente había pasado y encontrar al culpable.

Además, la gente ya no tenía confianza en nadie y muchos sospechaban de los humanos como posibles causantes de su desgracia.

Esto último, por supuesto, generaba tensiones con los países humanos vecinos y traía mucha desesperanza e inestabilidad a la paz por la que Yuuri había trabajado tanto tiempo y que ahora se veía drásticamente amenazada.

Greta suspiró con pesar al pensar en su padre. Las últimas veces que lo había visto parecía tan descorazonado y abrumado bajo el peso de sus responsabilidades, que casi estaba irreconocible. Parecía más un zombi que otra cosa.

Sin embargo, siendo la princesa de Shin Makoku, lo único que ella podía hacer era mirar y sonreír y tratar de animar a las personas del reino con palabras de aliento, que parecían vanas, dadas las circunstancias. Además resultaba ahora, que muchos desconfiaban de ella por ser humana y Yuuri le había pedido que tratara de mantenerse lo más lejos del pueblo que le fuera posible y dentro del castillo siempre que pudiera. Ya no estaba segura paseándose por ahí con libertad como lo hacía antes.

En medio de sus cavilaciones, una voz cantarina y alegre interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

–¡Greta!

_¡Ahí está de nuevo…!_

La princesa trató de escabullirse detrás de un árbol cuando vio a la bella dama acercarse corriendo elegantamente desde una esquina y en su dirección, pero era demasiado tarde... La habían pillado.

–Greta, querida, con que aquí estabas – entonó dulcemente la joven de cabellos dorados al llegar a su lado –. Prometiste ayudarme a elegir un vestido para la fiesta de compromiso de este Sábado, cariño. No creas que se me ha olvidado.

–¡Ay, lady Roselyn! Yo tampoco lo he olvidado. Es sólo que…

–Sin peros…Ya lo hemos pospuesto mucho antes y siempre por las mismas razones: que hay que ir a atender a tal o cual persona, que hay que ver aquello, que no se puede hoy porque el rey está triste y tenemos que consolarlo… – recitó aceleradamente lady Roselyn con gesto de exasperación –.Nos estamos hundiendo en un lago de pura deseperanza y calamidad y qué mejor que intentar olvidarse un rato de las preocupaciones ante un evento feliz como el que está por ocurrir y que será un buen desahogo para tantas penas.

Greta la miró con expresión contrariada. Lady Roselyn era agradable, culta y bonita, pero a veces a la princesa le daba la impresión de que podía llegar a ser un poco egoísta y de que no le preocupaban mucho otras cosas que no fueran sus paseos, sus peinados y la ropa que iba a usar.

En ocasiones, la chica no entendía muy bien qué era lo que Yuuri había visto en ella, pero era su decisión y había que aceptarla. De todas formas, no parecía tan mala y podía llegar a ser simpática y comprensiva cuando realmente se lo proponía.

Aún así, Greta no estaba del todo cómoda con ella ni del todo convencida de que fuera una persona apropiada para su papá.

–De acuerdo, mi lady. Vayamos pues, a elegirle un vestido apropiado. Aunque, seguramente, cualquiera que sea la elección final, le sentara divinamente – contenstó la joven de cabello castaño con educación, tras unos minutos de duda. No estaba de ánimo para esas cosas, pero quizá, el distraerse un poco la ayudara.

–¿De verdad? ¡Excelente! En ese caso vayamos pronto a…

Pero Greta ya no le prestaba atención porque justo entonces acababa de ver a Wolfram, caminando unos pasos más adelante con andares elegantes y principescos.

–¡Oh, discúlpeme por un minuto, mi lady! Enseguida vuelvo – dijo rápidamente la chica, antes de lanzarse corriendo hacia donde estaba Wolfram, gritando su nombre –¡Wolfram! ¡Wolfram!

El demonio rubio se detuvo al oírla y se volvió en su dirección.

–¿Qué pasa, Greta? – le dijo en cuanto la joven princesa llego a su lado.

–¿Lo viste? ¿Está mejor o sigue igual? – le preguntó ávida y agitadamente la chica, tomando aire para recobrar el aliento.

Wolfram compuso un gesto extraño, como preocupado, antes de responder.

–No entiendo lo que le pasa. Está como…ido. Cada vez que le habló da un respingo y me pide que le repita lo que staba diciendo – explicó el joven con pesadumbre, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado con resignación –. Todo esto debe estarle afectando mucho. Tal vez debería regresar a su casa en la Tierra por unos días, pero con las cosas así, creo que ni siquiera escuchara la propuesta…

–¡Oh, vaya! – exclamó Greta con desazón –. Pero qué raro, cuando yo estoy con él me habla muy normal y me presta toda la atención. Sólo que su mirada parece estar muy lejos de aquí y simpre es tan triste…No es como el Yuuri que conocemos.

–Sí…no lo es…–susurró Wolfram en voz baja y guardó silencio, pensativo.

Greta lo miró.

–¡Bonito anillo, por cierto! – comentó la princesa, tras unos minutos, señalando la piedra verde que su padre traía en el dedo medio.

–¡Oh, esto! – dijo el joven, volviendo a la realidad y contemplando el anillo en su dedo como si no estuviera muy seguro de cómo había llegado allí –. Es sólo un cachivache que me encontré el otro día, pero creo que dejaré de usarlo.

–Combina con tus ojos – le dijo Greta con una sonrisa.

–Sí…sí, supongo que lo hace – le contestó su padre con desgana –. Bueno, Greta, me marcho. Tengo muchos asuntos que atender hoy, así que con tu permiso…

–¡Ah, sí, claro! Lamento haberte interrumpido – replicó ella, azorada –. Ten mucho cuidado.

–Descuida, no me has molestado. Cuídate también y no salgas de los límites del castillo sin permiso y una escolta que te acompañé, ¿me has oído? – le dijo Wolfram, palmeándole la cabeza cariñosamente.

–¡A la orden, capitán! – rio Greta, imitando el saludo respetuoso de los soldados, antes de sonreír pícaramente ante la mirada de fingido desdén que le lanzó Wolfram.

–Hablo en serio, Greta – la reprendió el joven.

–Sí, sí, lo sé. No saldré para nada hoy. Me pasare el día aburriéndome y viendo vestidos con su alteza y…– se calló bruscamente al recordar que a Wolfram no debía serle grato oír hablar de la prometida de Yuuri –. ¡Oh, lo siento mucho, Wolfram! No fue mi intención…

–Descuida, está bien…está bien – dijo él en un hilo de voz –. Es su prometida y ya va siendo hora de que me acostumbre a eso. Pórtate bien con ella y sé amable – apuntó el joven con severidad. Sabía que Greta solía dejar a lady Roselyn plantada en muchas ocasiones.

–Siempre lo soy – le dijo Greta, ofendida por su tono tan serio y reprobatorio –. Es sólo que a veces me aburro con ella. No es tan mala, pero no es divertida como Anissina y se la pasa diciéndome como debo pararme y hablar y…No es divertido…

–Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte, cariño. Al final ella pasara a ser como tu madre adoptiva también.

La princesa hizo una mueca de incomodidad al oírlo. Todavía no podía asentar esa idea en su cabeza, ni podía llamar a lady Roselyn de manera más informal. Siempre se dirigía hacia ella en un tono excesivamente cortés y diplomático.

Sabía bien que debía estar hiriendo los sentimientos de la joven al comportarse así y de verdad que trataba de no hacerlo. Quería ser buena y simpática con ella, pero no encontraba dentro de sí la forma de hacerlo con naturalidad. Algo simplemente no encajaba…Algo no estaba bien, no se sentía bien ni correcto…

–En fin, entonces me voy. Te veo al rato, Greta – le dijo Wolfram, despidiéndose con la mano y sacándola de su ensimismamiento, emprendiendo de nuevo su camino por el sendero del jardín hacia los establos.

–De acuerdo. Nos vemos – le dijo ella, imitando su gesto de despedida y dándose la vuelta para regresar con lady Roselyn, a quien debía pedir una disculpa inmediatamente por su forma tan inapropiada de desaparecer y dejarla plantada en mitad de jardín.

Iba pensando en ello mientra caminaba, cuando algo llamó su atención…

Había una persona parada debajo de uno de los árboles en el extrmo oriental del jardín, a pocos metros de ella. Un individuo joven y alto.

Al principio, viéndolo desde lejos, la muchacha pensó que se trataba de Conrart, pero al acercarse más, se fijo en que el desconocido tenía el cabello rubio y no castaño. También era un poco más alto, como Gwendal, aunque, a diferencia de éste, su mirada era dulce y amable y sus ojos azules, muy azules reflejaban bondad.

Sin saber bien por que, Greta se sintió extrañamente fascinada y atraída por esa visión fantástica, y tardó varios minutos en darse cuenta de que había estado avanzando como hipnotizada hacia él, hasta que llegó a estar a sólo un palmo de distancia del desconocido.

El hombre la miró con ternura y le sonrió cálidamente cuando la tuvo frente a sí y la joven no pudo evitar devolverle el gesto, sonriéndole también ampliamente.

El extraño era apuesto, demasiado apuesto. Parecía un príncipe de cuentos de hadas y su porte era igualmente regio…

Cuando abrió sus perfectos labios para hablar, Greta sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco.

–¡Buenos días, princesa!

* * *

><p>Wolfram miró hacia atrás una vez, al despedirse de Greta. Tenía una especie de mal presentimiento y quiso regresar, pero la voz de Conrart lo distrajo justo en ese instante.<p>

–¡Wolfram!

Su hermano venía corriendo desde el castillo.

–¡Problemas! Alguien ha entrado en la habitación de su Majestad y ha hecho un desastre – le espetó el soldado al llegar junto a él.

–¿Qué? ¡Yuuri!

–Él está bien – lo apaciguó el mayor rápidamente –. No estaba dentro cuando ha pasado, pero no nos explicamos como pudieron entrar sin ser detectados. Toda la guardia está en alerta y no hay signos de que se hayan escabullido por las ventanas ni forzado las cerraduras.

–Echemos un vistazo por los alrededores. Tal vez siga por aquí – sugirió Wolfram, entrando rápidamente en su papel de soldado altamente entrenado.

Su hermano asintió y echó a correr.

Wolfram se detuvo un momento antes de seguirlo y miró hacia atrás otra vez.

_No, no… Ella debe estar bien. Debe estar bien… Está dentro del castillo y a salvo con lady Roselyn._

Antes de ponerse en movimiento, reconfortado con el pensamiento de que su hija estaba protegida en el castillo, Wolfram rozó sin querer con sus dedos, el anillo con la piedra verde que llevaba en la mano, acordándose de él.

Se lo había quitado en el momento en qué Greta le había hecho notar que lo traía puesto. Se suponía que lo había dejado en su habitación antes de salir de ella, pero el maldito trasto había vuelto a aparecerse de la nada en su dedo.

Había estado haciendo eso durante dos semanas enteras desde que se había despertado, confuso y en brazos de Yuuri, el día del ataque, y lo peor era que no podía recordar cómo era que lo había obtenido ni cómo había llegado a su poder.

Había intentado decírselo a Gwendal o a Yuuri. Incluso había tratado de decírselo a Conrart, puesto que tenía la certeza de que ese objeto extraño tenía algo que ver con todo lo que estaba pasando, pero cada vez que lo había intentado era como si no recordara lo que estaba por decir. Se le olvidaba y decía alguna otra cosa sin sentido o sencillamente sentía como si se hubiera quedado sin habla. Era algo escalofriante y muy extraño.

Todavía no podía acordarse de nada de lo que había pasado antes de desmayarse y perder el conocimiento en aquel día de terror. Sin embargo, tenía la certeza de que la clave a todo el misterio estaba ahí…

Él había averiguado algo ese día, algo importante… Sólo que no sabía qué, no lo recordaba…

Tal vez no podía decirlo, pero estaba decidido a llegar al fondo de todo ese embrollo aunque tuviera que hacerlo en solitario. De todos modos, parecía que no tenía alternativa. Realmente estaba solo en esto.

Yuuri estaba triste, muy triste y eso, más que cualquier otra cosa, lo mataba. Hacía que el cuchillo en su corazón hiciera más daño del que normalmente hacía.

Él había renunciado a su propia felicidad sólo para que Yuuri fuera feliz y ahora tenía que pasar esto…. Y además, tenía que ocurrir cuando estaba por casarse. No parecía justo.

No, él no estaba dispuesto a permitir que nada interfiriera en la felicidad de su rey. No se había sacrificado a sí mismo, para que esto pasara. Haría cualquier cosa por hacerlo sonreír de nuvo. Cualquier cosa… Por verlo feliz... Era todo lo que necesitaba. Lo único que requería para que su atormentada alma estuviera en paz.

Se aseguraría de arreglarlo todo y devolverle la dicha perdida a Yuuri. Nada arruinaría su felicidad. Resolvería el misterio, atraparía al culpable y restauraría la paz en el reino costara lo que costara.

_A cualquier precio…_

_Así tenga que ir al fin del mundo o descender al mismo infierno, lo haré…Repararé esto…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Respuesta a sus reviews:<em>**

**_lirionegro-san:_**

_¡Cómo me alegra ver que sigas leyendo la historia! Sé que fue un periodo largo sin actualizar y lo lamento, pero me agrada ver que todavía tengo lectores que siguen mi historia. No voy a fallarles y no voy a abandonar, aunque a veces me tarde, pero no lo dejaré incompleto. Siempre trabajo duro para todos ustedes, me esfuerzo mucho. Sólo que a veces no encuentro los tiempos. Sobre Roselyn, bueno, tu juzgarás el cómo es. El personaje parece simple ahorita, pero tiene un desarrollo al igual que todos en esta historia. Ya lo verás, no te adelanto nada y luego me dices si te agrada o puedo decir que hay dos caras en esa moneda, pero ya verás, ya verás...  
><em>

_Un gusto siempre recibir comentarios tan lindos y sentir el apoyo que me dan. Muchas gracias :)_

_**wolf-chan:**_

_Me alegra mucho que la historia te guste. Para mí es un placer escribir y le pongo mucho cariño a todo lo que hago, así que es muy satisfactorio ver lo bien recibido que está siendo todo ese esfuerzo. A veces tardo un poco en actualizar, lo sé. Una disculpa por ello, pero siempre estaré trabajando para continuar. De verdad espero que sigas leyendo. Es muy agradable saber que les gusta esto. Mil gracias :)_

**_dolly:_**

_Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. Es muy satisfactorio saber que la historia es de tu agrado. Wolfram también es mi personaje favorito de KKM. No sé que tiene, pero me encanta, y el de las novelas más. Sea como sea Wolf es un amor. Yuuri, bueno, a mí Yuuri no me desagrada, pero creo que sí es algo cabezota. Esta historia está diseñada para estar llena de sentimientos intensos y esta era la forma de hacerlo. Amo a Wolf y hacerlo sufrir tanto me duele, pero hay una razón para todo esto y ya lo verán. Bueno, un gusto saber que la trama te parezca bien hecha. No soy la gran escritora, pero hago lo que puedo y me esfuerzo mucho. Me alegro que les parezca una buena historia. Gracias de todo corazón :)_

**_Kimjae:_**

_Muy lindo tu comentario. Gracias y lamento que casi te pegaras con la portátil por las reacciones de Yuuri xD. Espero que no tengas que hacerlo mucho en los siguientes capítulos, ups! Deseaba transmitir sentimientos de manera muy intensa y por eso mi forma de escribir es tan descriptiva. Espero estar logrando este propósito y seguir envolviéndolos en la historia. Sé que la deje intrigante, jajaja. Esa era la intención y que bueno que lo logrré. Ojalá que sigas leyendo. Es muy grato ver el buen recibimiento que estoy teniendo y me da ánimos para seguir. Lamentablemente a veces tardo un poco, pero nunca abandono, así que espero que me puedas tener paciencia. Mil gracias de nuevo :)_

**_Guest:_**

_Bueno, aquí me surgió un conflicto porque el comentario es exactamente el mismo que el de Kimjae, pero supongo que fue un error y son la misma persona. De todos modos, gracias. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, y espero no haberme olvidado de nadie de los que me escribieron un review la última vez. Si lo hice, por favor díganmelo. Yo tengo mucho respeto por todos ustedes y si se me paso, seguro que fue un error y no lo hice con intención.<br>_**

**_Realmente espero que disfruten del capítulo. Hasata la próxima :)_**


End file.
